<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vices of Virtues (Undergoing Editing-Hiatus as of now) by sdxolqhgurrplh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869257">Vices of Virtues (Undergoing Editing-Hiatus as of now)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh'>sdxolqhgurrplh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Edd, Angel/Demon Sex, Biblical AU, Bottom Tom, Demon matt, Incubus Tom, M/M, Matt/Tom - Freeform, Multi, Take this with a grain of salt, Your religion is valid, angel Tord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tord is Seraph sent from the Heavens to protect the sanctity of marriage between Mary and Joseph so that they could conceive the child of God. Tom is the vessel of Asmodeus and is sent to Earth to stop the child of God from ever being born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heaven is what you make of it. When you die, St. Peter would gladly let you in when you truly deserve it. It is completely different from your life on Earth but it still manages to make itself feel homely. You will be escorted to a lavish suite where you get to hang out in cool waters and bask in the sunlight, then you can meet up with the ones you've lost and spend eternity with them. As a bonus, you get a pension to spend in some of the shops or power some of the machines to make your experience more enjoyable.<br/>
Heaven has always been this economically stable from the beginning of time until now.<br/>
It may be luxurious for you, but that is all thanks to the hard work of the workers of God: the Angels. </p><p>In the middle of Heaven, there is a tall building made up of several floors and like any other jobs, there's a promotion system. The rule was simple, the less you look human the more closer you are to God. </p><p>The first floor was reserved for the Archangels, Guardian Angels, and Princes, they usually train, guide, and answer some of the easy prayers from Earth. Then on the second floor, there were the Powers, Virtues, and Dominions, who use their minds together to make decisions that would be presented to the higher-ups, the Powers are responsible for keeping the barrier between Heaven and Earth and training some of the archangels for demonic attacks. The third floor was for the Thrones, Cherubim, and Seraphim, although they look albeit terrifying, they mean no harm unless provoked, they have direct contact with God, they are ready to engage in battle, their jobs involve bringing praises and sending out decisions; they are the leaders and as a company, they raise each other up. The top floor was for the Man himself alongside his family and their disciples, nobody knows what goes there except the people who went there. </p><p>Tord was a Seraph, his job was to approve of praises to the Lord and worship. He also does the occasional guarding of the throne and while standing there he often daydreams about wanting to do more like his cherub friend Edd, who get to do go on misadventures like when he got to go guard the garden of Eden and the way to the tree of life. But Tord never finds himself feeling jealous of it, he just likes to imagine, he's already thankful for getting this position by working so hard. </p><p>From the corner of his eye, he sees Gabriel, flying with a smug grin on his face, the presumption of Angels being extremely was a farce, they all knew they were fully capable of destroying cities if they wanted, they just chose not to. Gabriel glared at Tord and flew to his direction, for an Archangel he was extremely boastful, maybe it was because he the left-hand man of God but they all knew the 'destroying Jerusalem' incident and there was no moving past that. </p><p>Tord rolled his eyes and continued working in isolation, he loathed how the angels take their job not seriously, they treat it like it’s nothing when all of Heaven leans on them to keep the economy standing. The candles around him suddenly glowed brighter as another prayer landed on his desk. He skimmed over it and placed it in a chute going up. The clock suddenly chimed and the Angels started gathering around to feast with their friends, they passed around a tray of bread and wine to one another. Tord rolled his eyes and continued approving praises.</p><p>Suddenly, from the corner of his ear, a soft growl of a lion could be heard. Tord summoned his sword and pointed it at the Angel. Edd suddenly stepped back in retaliation but his smile was still big.</p><p>“I surprised you didn’t I?”</p><p>“that wasn’t really funny, shouldn’t you be feasting with the others?”</p><p>Edd pouted and rested his human-head in between Tord’s wings. Tord shook him off just by opening his wings.</p><p>“can’t you see that I’m working? I’d like to be left alone, we’ll talk later lots of love”</p><p>Tord hunched over his desk and continued reading the letters, Edd then proceeded to headbutt the back of his head while he let out a low bellow. Tord opened his wings to shield himself from Edd. He could hear Edd whisper in his breath as he walked away,</p><p>“talk about someone with a fiery passion for his work”</p><p>Edd suddenly turned his head when he heard Tord chuckle at his snarky remark, finally his wings folded back down, Tord smiled at Edd and stood beside him. </p><p>“fine, let’s go join the others”</p><p>The others were delighted to see the Tord and Edd finally standing near the doorway, Gabriel suddenly turned his head and glared at the two of them. Gabriel snatched a staff from the side and hit their heads repeatedly. </p><p>“Where were you two?! I couldn’t start the announcement because you two were gone! Are you trying jeopardize my job? Is that what you want?! Edd you have four heads and apparently not one has a brain; you! What do you have to say for yourself just because y”</p><p>“why don’t you just tell the news already? Stop running your mouth and just spill”</p><p>Gabriel turned furious as the other Angels cheered, he glared at all of them and pointed to the exit. Tord and Edd were now left alone with Gabriel, the once cheerful room suddenly became unnerving.</p><p>“you have a mission from the man himself”</p><p>Tord slouched as Edd raised his ear in excitement, Gabriel gently hit Edd on the head with the staff. Tord was about to leave but Gabriel’s iron grip,</p><p>“you’re part of the mission Tord, now listen, this mission is very important in completing the cycle”</p><p>The two of them were now seated as the anticipation circulated in their body; Tord was actually very excited but he hid it very well to keep his composure.</p><p>"the vessel of a pure woman called Mary is here on Earth, and the vessel of Joseph is present as well, I want you Tord to protect them and the sanctity of their marriage so that they are able to conceive the messiah that I will gift to the world for the second coming; You will be given a chance to have a human form to aid in this task"</p><p>Tord hasn’t been a human, nor experienced what having body would feel like, asking Edd about is useless, since it is an experience far beyond words. </p><p>“Edd will be there to guide you, but I’ll have to talk with him alone, feel free to leave early and focus on the task at hand, don’t worry about anything regarding your financial stability and housing, we’ll have it covered”</p><p>Tord tried hiding his happiness and he thought he was doing a pretty good job until someone pointed it out.</p><p>“well someone’s exceptionally happy, I can see your lips twitching, trying to hide a smile”</p><p>Pat sneered at him, he walked closer to Tord and wrapped his arm around his neck, Tord brushed him off and glared at him.</p><p>“don’t touch me and I am not smiling, I do not smile unless it’s important”</p><p>Pat raised his hands in the air to show defeat, the goofy smile on his face stayed,</p><p>“well as a part of the Dominions, I wanted to give you this form so we could decide on how you look for your mission also someone from the Virtues wanted to give you this, it’s a second form about your fake-job”</p><p>Tord nodded and held the forms in his hands.</p><p>The moment he got home, he locked the doors and started reading through the forms. He decided to fill up the one about his pseudo-body. There was a blank left for his ‘human name’, he tapped his chin until he finally decided on a surname.</p><p>From now on, his name would be ‘Tord Audet’, His last name being a Latin word that is a conjugation of ‘audeō’, meaning someone who is eager for battle, it also has the numerical value in the Pythagorean Numerology of 6 (this was a way of paying homage to his wings). Tord smiled at the subtle pun and continued filling out the form. There was an option for genitalia, and Tord hasn’t thought about it though, but since he’s practicing abstinence, he’ll just jokingly answer it and cross out the biggest number there.</p><p>Tord folded the forms and placed it on the mailbox outside his house, there was a high pitched whistling in the air before Edd pounced on him. Tord fell face-flat on the ground as Edd pawed his cheek.</p><p>“so how did it go?”</p><p>“Edd get off me! You’re crushing my chest”</p><p>“sorry”</p><p>Edd rolled to the side and watched as Tord finally stood up. It was baffling how Edd is as old as him yet he still has this childish exuberance radiating off him. Tord helped Edd up and stood a good distance from him.</p><p>“You have a really fancy name, you know? Also, you’re kind of bold to making your genitalia that big, imagine having the balls Tord”</p><p>Tord turned bright red and started internally screaming yet he kept his composure,</p><p>“how did you know about that?”</p><p>“I was still in the office when the lesson got received, everyone’s having a laugh, see you tomorrow!”</p><p>Edd waved goodbye and left Tord alone with his thoughts to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>xlmgvmg dzimrmt: zyfhv</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell is ruled over by seven princes and it had several layers depending on the sin you have committed.<br/>Screams, moans and cries was the anthem of this place. The sinners who had lived a life of crime and mischief was condemned here to be judged and tortured for an eternity. <br/>There were nine circles in this inferno which in the lower parts of hell was much more divided into smaller subsections and divisions to better the system and government. <br/>Besides the princes, the lower classifications of demons like familiars, druids, liars and witches all jobs that they do to keep hell’s economy going. Torturing souls was more of a source of entertainment for them, unlike in Heaven, you aren’t treated here with care, you are straight up being used as furniture, carpets, fuel and so on. <br/>Though if there is something he has in common with Heaven, it is that they have both economies, the only exception is that Hell has a system of bureaucracy. </p><p>In the second circle of hell, the wind whistles daily, blowing over those who have succumb to the life of Lust, there is no peace in quiet in this place. One of the notable people living in the second circle is Cleopatra and the Helen of Troy. The big castle standing in the middle of the circle was the residence of Prince Asmodeus, the prince of lust and king of demons, in his castle, the demoness Lilith lives here alongside with their one son.</p><p>Thomas was only three-eighths of his father’s side, which was exceptionally small for someone his age and a demon with coming from someone with this caliber. He is a mistake to simply put it, he was supposed to be a girl but he came out as both, Lilith despises her child to a degree. Tom inherited the good nature of his father, including the charm and seduction of an incubus, his beauty making him desirable to the others, although his sarcasm and snark often annoys everyone making him the punishment in this circle.</p><p>Lilith despises her ‘child’ and was supposed to kill him upon birth but Asmodeus stopped her by melting the steel dagger with his breath. To get Tom out of her hands, she arranged a marriage between him and the son of Lucifer.</p><p>Tom isn’t going to be the next king of hell, he’s going to be the next Lilith; but that’s a secret only she knows.</p><p>Tom ran inside the castle and embraced the leg of his father, hugging it tightly as another demon followed behind him holding a letter. </p><p>“a letter from the council, sire”</p><p>Asmodeus bent over and picked up the letter to read it, he read the first few lines and folded it again to place inside his pocket. Tom sat on his father’s shoulder and tried to eavesdrop on the contents of the letter.</p><p>“Leave Daddy alone for now, I have some business to do, go play with this guy for now”<br/>“of course daddy”</p><p>Tom softly kissed his father’s cheek and hopped off,</p><p>“Matt!”</p><p>The demon called Matt, outstretched his arms to catch Tom, Tom hugged Matt and slid off to drag him to his room. Matt and Tom’s relationship wasn’t even serious, they were just close friends who have  sex every now and then.</p><p>Asmodeus walked to the stables to prepare his steed, his steed was a lion with the wings and neck of a dragon; he removed his silky red cape and rode his steed to the meeting place.</p><p>An amalgamation of melted human skin and souls opened the big wooden doors as they saw the king approaching. In the round table, Lucifer sat in the middle with Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, his chair was on the right hand of Lucifer; the under Beelzebub’s order of the flies sat on a separate table, Baal-Berith sits below the order of the flies, Astaroth and Verrine have their own seats on the other side of the room (Gressil, Verrine’s subordinate, sits behind them), The princes have their own smaller thrones (Gressil, Olivier, Luvart, Verrier). The sound of gold clinking suddenly stopped when Asmodeus stepped foot inside the room. Behemoth placed a glass of alcohol on Satan’s place and some food for everyone that has arrived.</p><p>Lucifer cleared his throat and opened a scroll where the issues to be discussed was written down on.</p><p>“The second coming is near, they will complete the cycle once again, this time we have to do something to prevent the marriage of the vessel of Mary and Joseph”</p><p>Satan read from a black leather book, Lucifer nodded in agreement as he scratched his chin thinking of an idea. Asmodeus furrowed his eyebrows in boredom as the sound of a quill was starting to get in his nerves, he suddenly slammed the table, getting everyone’s attention.</p><p>“it’s pointless that people get married, it’s a waste of life to stay with one person and have sex once or twice for the rest of your life, we should just stop them from meeting in the first place”</p><p>Leviathan’s face lit up as he cleared his throat and spoke out loud,</p><p>“we don’t technically have to stop them from meeting, we have to stop them from copulating with one another to stop the vessel of Mary from conceiving a child with an archangel”</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement, Asmodeus’ smile suddenly curled into a wicked grin,</p><p>“you know how the angels are just as easily swayed with worldly desires? Isn’t there a possibility that—archangel Gabriel is just as stoked as we are because he’ll get to deflower a woman of pure heart again? If we corrupt him, we’ll have an advantage in the long run”<br/>Everyone agreed with that idea, Lucifer wrote it down on his scroll and gave it to Baal-Berith to keep. </p><p>“so the plan boils down to seducing one of the vessels, tricking them to commit to harlotry—”<br/>“Lilith is far too busy to do tasks like this, besides, aren’t the angels technically used to our antics by now? It’s certain that within the span of a thirteen billion years they would’ve known by now”</p><p>Lucifer glared at Asmodeus, the whole room became silent, everyone looked at Asmodeus with a wicked smile on their faces.</p><p>“let’s send your pretty boy to Earth then”</p><p>Asmodeus froze in surprise, his cock leg started clawing at the ground beneath him in anticipation,</p><p>“Like mother, like daughter, you sure Asmodeus’ kid won’t go snuffing for men when we send him to Earth? The best bet is your kid Lucifer”</p><p>Satan laughed out loud after making his snarky remark, Asmodeus balled his claws into a fist and was about to charge but luckily, Leviathan stopped him from doing so.</p><p>“Let’s send the both of them then”</p><p>Asmodeus left the meeting place bothered by the way they have referred to his child as someone with no standards, going as far as disregarding the ability; Belphegor opted for the two of them to gamble to relieve stress but Asmodeus was far too peeved to play. In a fit of pettiness, Asmodeus created an apple filled with locusts for Satan as payback.</p><p>His anger boiled down when he remembered his child, he was far too important to sweat about mundane things like this, he has to focus in the good things in life.</p><p>Asmodeus opened the door to his child’s room, only to shut it close when he saw that Tom was busy with Lucifer’s son.</p><p>Tom’s tail wagged excitedly as he let Matt finish inside of him, Matt pushed him off lightly as bodily fluids stained the sheets. Tom laid beside Matt and showered his face with kisses.</p><p>“12 rounds Matt, what happened to reaching the 13th? Are you already tired hon?”</p><p>Tom cooed at Matt as he caught his breath, he then sat up and started getting dressed again.</p><p>“I wasn’t even tired, you should’ve seen yourself, can’t even last a minute not being filled up with my cock every time you see me”</p><p>Tom got on his tippy-toes and placed a final kiss on Matt’s lips before walking to his father. Asmodeus picked Tom up and placed him on his shoulder, Tom wrapped around his father’s neck lovingly;</p><p>Matt was about to leave but was stopped by Asmodeus,</p><p>“You two would be sent to Earth tomorrow for a mission to stop the cycle, prevent the marriage or the child from living to fulfill their part in the cycle”</p><p>Tom’s tail wagged in excitement as he heard the news, he bleated excitedly in response.</p><p>“I am so honored! I’d be happy to! And to be doing it with my best bitch friend is such an opportunity!” </p><p>Asmodeus smiled softly as he gave Tom’s forehead a kiss, Matt looked away in disgust, Asmodeus cleared his throat,</p><p>“The Emperor, Princes, and The Council would give our gifts to you tomorrow, we all support you on this mission”</p><p>Tom gave his father one last hug and waved goodbye to Matt, he then hopped off his father’s shoulder to go back to his room.</p><p>Asmodeus slouched in his seat, talons lightly scratched his chest, there was a weight on his lap; </p><p>“you finally sent him off? Good Boy~”<br/>“Lilith”<br/>“you’ve sent him to a mission where he’ll possibly die, I’m glad that I didn’t have to get my hands messy for that”</p><p>Lilith chuckled darkly as she disappeared into smoke, Asmodeus his face in his hands.</p><p>Hopefully, things go better than expected, and Lilith would learn to accept his child after this mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An Angel isn’t visible to a human in their spiritual form, in this form they appear fully in a person’s dreams or state of mind. If they are in a mortal body, they can open up their wings but it would be visible to humans. This is the way Guardian angels appear in the dreams to reassure the lost and restore faith.</p><p>The Virtues finished up the molds for the human bodies before giving them human essentials.</p><p>“You two have a credit card with the balance of half a million euros each and in cash placed in a wallet, a cellphone, a resume for your jobs and a pair of clothes; don’t worry about the housing miracles will come your way, all of this is covered by your contract by the way”</p><p>Edd excitedly nodded, while Tord stood still as he listened on.</p><p>“I hope you took those forms seriously because that’s an irreversible decision, please refrain from using your wings to show-off, use your weapons when you are threatened by a demon, pray if you need help, now please step into the mold”</p><p>The two of them stepped into the mold; their skin started to burn up, it felt like needles were poking underneath their nails, he started to feel extremely heavy and disoriented from the world. Tord kept his eyes closed the whole time, someone held his arm and started dragging him.</p><p>The Powers opened up the gates and watched as the two of them went down a flight of stairs leaving Heaven behind him. Many angels cheered and stared at awe as the gates started to close. </p><p>Gabriel let out a dismayed groan, hopefully this Seraph doesn’t get corrupted like the last one.</p><p>Tord landed on a cold ceramic floor, he opened his eyes and suddenly the candelabras lit up around him, Edd appeared behind pews. All of his items suddenly fell on the floor beside him; Tord picked up the cellphone and looked at his reflection on the screen. The wings on top of his head turned into two cowlicks, and his face was more recognizable now. Suddenly another face appeared behind him, Tord jumped in surprise and Edd let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>Edd has a round face and chocolate colored hair that looked like his mane, he has soft looking eyes and a very lopsided smile. Edd opened Tord’s phone and opened the camera to show Tord his reflection.</p><p>Tord has a strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he has a bit of wrinkles in his skin and white hair but it felt great to finally be a human after billions of years. </p><p>Edd outstretched his arms to hug Tord but was suddenly pushed off by him causing for the two of them to lose balance. Edd’s eyes travelled to the in between of Tord’s legs and started chuckling, Tord closed his legs and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. After getting dressed, the candles died and the doors shut as they left to join society.</p><p>Tord followed behind Edd as he looked around to admire the buildings, they were much more colorful and vibrant than the plain white and gold color scheme Heaven has going. There were many people around them having fun, interacting with one another; it was overwhelming for Tord. Edd pulled on his arm and dragged him to a waiting area to discuss the next course of action.</p><p>"it looks like we live in different places, here's my address and phone number, we should take a cab to our homes to make this quicker, call me later okay?" <br/>"sure" <br/>Tord finished copying Edd's number and address to his phone and watched as Edd called a cab from his phone. After a while, a cab appeared in front of them, Edd opened the door and motioned for Tord to get in. Tord sat up straight and looked to the side, the scenery was moving alongside him, it felt like he was flying without doing the work; Edd snapped Tord back to consciousness and told him the address of his home.<br/>‘Tieman Square 22-15B’<br/>Tord waved at Edd as he left the vehicle, the car then took a sharp turn and stopped at an isolated family home. He got off and paid the driver before walking inside the gate. There was a note on the porch, underneath it was a key to the door, the note was from Heaven.<br/>“enjoy your home, we tried our best to translate your old house to human standards, it is fully paid as our gratitude for working with us for 15 billion years. Best Wishes!<br/>P.S: Take care of some of the furniture, it is vintage and therefore irreplaceable”<br/>Tord opened the door and admired his new home.</p><p>Tom stood at the middle of the court, everyone was there was holding a gift for him. Although Matt was there, it was obvious that Tom was the court favorite judging by the amount of gifts that he received from everyone even Satan made the effort to shower him with gold. Tom was spoiled rotten with all the accessories and gold he had received. Matt got a fair share but it couldn’t compare to what Tom has.<br/>“You’ll be working as models for a well-known fashion brand called Prada; Miuccia Prada has signed a contract with us to ensure the success of their brand, you’ll be treated well there, if not let us know”<br/>Tom hopped excitedly and squeezed Matt out of joy. Satan cleared his throat and continued talking,<br/>“Matt, your father Lucifer has found you a house with everything you need and a motorcycle, Tom your father has something to say”<br/>Asmodeus bent forward and opened his fists to reveal a smaller version of his steed, it barked happily upon seeing Tom. Tom hugged the creature and buried his face in its mane.<br/>“Something to remember me by”<br/>“Thank you Daddy”<br/>Lilith suddenly appeared from behind Asmodeus, the entire court became silent as they watched the Demoness walk towards Tom.<br/>“I’ll give you two my blessing, my child” <br/>Lilith puckered her lips and blew a kiss, before disappearing into the void once again. A dark smoke surrounded his vision and it became very cold. </p><p>Tom woke up under a broken streetlight, there was a dog beside him guarding his stuff. A phone vibrated against the stomach of the animal. Tom picked it up and looked at the message displayed in the screen:<br/>‘you're in Tieman Square 22-15B, you'll start living in that house, seduce the owner into letting you live in, Matt' s number is on the contact list he has the copy of where you work and so on, your steed is that dog’</p><p>Tom picked up the black shoulder bag from the floor and started putting all his stuff inside it. He started walking straight ahead. He saw his reflection on an empty shop window and admired himself, he was dressed in a black skin-tight sleeveless shirt with two cuts near the chest, he has ripped jeans and platform boots, on his face was a pair of shades to hide his eyes. There was something off-putting about his mortal body resembling his mother’s image, his body looked like the typical incubus but he looked alright.</p><p>Tom rang the doorbell and waited outside, a tall strawberry blonde man opened appeared on the other side of the gate and looked at him.</p><p>“may I help you?” Tom swallowed his breath and tried acting as coy to hopefully get the empathy of the person, “can I live with you? I swear I’ll be a person of value, I’ll do everything you want me to~”, the person glared at Tom and crossed his arms, “no”</p><p>Tom got on his knees and started forming tears from the corner of his eyes, “but your house is really really big, wouldn’t it get kind of lonely to live alone?”</p><p>The person uncrossed his arms and leaned against the gate, Tom got up and brushed some dust off his clothes, “it’s just for a short time, I’ll be out of your hair soon”. The person finally nodded and let Tom inside.</p><p>The two of them share a firm handshake, Tom beamed at the person and followed behind him. Tom’s smile faltered when realized that this person was the conservative type but then again it might just be for the aesthetic so there’s that. The person lead Tom upstairs and opened a door,</p><p>“this is your room, your dog would have to make do for a while”</p><p>Tom stared in awe at his new room and jumped on the bed, his dog joined him and the two of them snuggled up to the sheets. A light chuckle alerted Tom, making him fix his posture and appear more presentable. The person averted his gaze and coughed into his fist.</p><p>“I suppose you deserve an introduction, I am Tord Audet and you are?”</p><p>“Thomas Asmodeus”</p><p>“Asmodeus? An odd name for someone who looks innocent, why would your parents name you after a demon of lust?”</p><p>The dog barked at Tord, until Tom picked it up to calm it down. Tord stared at the dog as it stared back at him.</p><p>“Your last name is derived from the Latin word Audeō which originated from the word awidēō meaning to be greedy and want very much, but I haven’t pointed it out”</p><p>Tord turned bright red and fixed his composure to hide his sudden shock, Tom smiled brightly at him and laid back down on the bed.</p><p>“Good night Tom”</p><p>“Good night to you too”</p><p>Tord closed the door behind him and sat down on the living room, there was an odd aura regarding the new visitor but it might just be because of his tiredness. <br/>Tom laid in his bed and pulled out his phone. Matt had sent him a message which practically was him asking about where he was and his well-being, he left Matt on read and closed his phone. This Tord guy looked really cool, and so very hot, if he seduces him just right he could use him to do his bidding. <br/>The dog hopped onto the bed and laid on Tom's legs, Tom sat up and scratched it's head, now is probably the best time to give it a name. <br/>"I'll call you Dante" <br/>Dante yipped happily and hopped off the bed to sleep in a corner. Tom laid awake thinking of a way on how to start his mission, the first step on the list was to blend in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clear difference between an angel and demon is that an angel has no need to delve to earthly pleasures nor attend to humanly needs, even as a human, maintenance of the body is optional; wounds inflicted by other mortals are cauterized by the holy flame. In the other hand, a demon enjoys spoiling themselves with earthly pleasures and flaunting their wealth, they eat and mess with humans all for the sake of pleasure.<br/>The clock on Tord’s wall chimed, he snapped out from his trance from staring at the ceiling. The bookshelf on his side was filled with books he already has read and has no intent in reading a second time. There was nothing to invest time on since his work really is not suited for this environment. He needed a hobby, to at least spend his time on something while he is on Earth.<br/>Tord left his room and went to the living room and turned on the television, there was a cooking show playing with some celebrity showing how to make buttered pasta. This grabbed Tord’s interest, he grabbed a pen from his pocket and started writing down things on a piece of paper. Cooking has never been his forte, although he has been friends with Bartolomeo Scappi, his books never really spoke to him at the time. Tord walked back to his library and pulled out his own copy of “Opera di Bartolomeo Scappi, mastro dell’arte del cucinare, divisa in sei libri” (it was originally dedicated to Francesco di Reinoso, but he managed to snag a copy for the library).</p><p>It was the crack of dawn and he was still reading through the book, his phone vibrated against his left pocket, he picked it up and saw a message from Edd. </p><p>‘go to my place Tord, I have a surprise for you, I live in 17C just take a turn from your left’</p><p>Tord placed his phone in his pants pocket and went up the stairs quietly, making sure that he was silent enough to not wake up Tom. He opened the wardrobe in his room and took out a coat and enough money to be able to purchase some of the recurring ingredients from the book, alongside some utensils. Tord his money inside a safe and wrote a quick note for Tom.</p><p>He put on his shoes and started walking to Edd’s house.</p><p>Tom woke up afterwards, it was quiet, there was no one inside the house but him. Tom squeezed his legs in excitement as he thought of the possibilities, he could do to mess with Tord, there is a very strong aura radiating from him and consuming his life force would be beneficial. He rolled around in his bed and set a picture of his thighs to Matt.</p><p>While waiting, Tom decided to start organizing his closet; he rubbed Dante’s stomach until it threw up several articles of clothing and shoes in front of Tom. Dante continued splattering jewelry into the carpet, Tom picked up the accessories and wiped them with a cloth, he kissed Dante’s forehead and let him sleep on the bed again. Tom fished out a violet lingerie from the messy pile and put it on, he covered it with a dark blue robe and continued arranging his closet. </p><p>Dante suddenly stood up and walked out the door, his claws scratching against the wooden floor as he excitedly ran to the front door. Tom followed him, trying his best not to slip as he practically glided against it. There was knock on the door, and Tom slicked his hair back and arranged his posture before opening the door.</p><p>“nice vintage house, care to invite me in?”</p><p>“sure”</p><p>Matt walked in and started looking around, Tom followed behind him and hugged him from behind. Matt picked up a note and read it, he crumpled it afterwards and kept it in his pocket.</p><p>“your roommate left to do some errands, he really writes in unnecessary calligraphy, anyways I kind of saw him on the way here”</p><p>“speaking of that, how’d you find this place anyway?”</p><p>“I have my ways on knowing things”</p><p>Tom beamed at Matt and squeezed him tightly, </p><p>“You voyeuristic little shit, c’mere you”</p><p>Tom pulled on Matt for a kiss and lead him upstairs to his room. Matt started peeling off Tom’s robe and nipping on his skin, Tom fell backwards as Matt proceeded to grind against him as they continued making out. Tom moaned into the kiss, but Matt suddenly pulled away to take off his pants. Matt pressed his erection between Tom’s legs and started humping him more intensely. Tom arched his back in pleasure and moaned out loud.</p><p>Tord let out a yelp as he accidently spilled some sugar on Edd’s counter, he immediately wiped the mess up with a paper towel and redid his measurements again. Edd watched in awe as his minded drifted off to talk about something that has piqued his interest.</p><p>“there was a replay of a concert last night, it was so much more different than my memory of music, anyways, it was about this band called the ‘the Beatles’ and they’re really good”</p><p>Tord nodded and continued whisking the contents inside the bowl, Edd continued to talk,</p><p>“I used to see two of the members hanging out with Freddie Mercury, never realized that they were this cool; while I was jamming out to the tunes, I heard a meow outside and there was a kitten! I picked it up and saw that it had this lovely star birthmark on its paw, and I was like ‘what a coincidence’ so I named him Ringo!”</p><p>Tord stopped what he was doing and looked at the grey tabby cat that has now found itself resting on the counter while Edd happily rubbed the cat’s head. He brushed some flour off his hand and touched the cat’s head, Ringo purred against his touch. Edd picked Ringo up and placed it on his lap. Tord finished making the batter and melted butter into a pan, he poured the batter onto the pan and waited for it to fry.<br/>Tord layered several pancakes and placed them on a plate, Edd was about to grab a piece but Ringo excitedly leaped and took one on his mouth. Edd took another one and immediately melted in delight because of the flavor.</p><p>“this is wonderful! Even Ringo enjoys it”</p><p>Tord looked at Ringo and immediately felt a smile creeping on his face, Edd noticed Tord’s slight smile and immediately lit up. Ringo started meowing for more.</p><p>“Edd, can I ask you a favor?”</p><p>“of course!”</p><p>“Can you help me start up my own kitchen or small garden at least?”</p><p>“I would be honored”</p><p>Tord smiled at Edd and scooped up the last pancake in the pan, he started washing some of the materials that he had used and put his hands on his hips. He suddenly remembered about Tom and how hungry he must be since there really is not some food in his house yet.</p><p>“do you have a container I can borrow? I want to bring some food for my roommate”</p><p>“you have a roommate? That is amazing! Maybe you should invite him over sometimes”</p><p>Tord nodded and continued packing up the food for Tom in a glass container. Ringo purred against Tord’s leg and purred.</p><p>Matt cuddled up next to Tom and bleated softly as he let out a tired groan. Tom rubbed circles into his chest as he peppered Matt’s face with soft kisses.</p><p>“How’d you do that? We were just kissing and now I’m here in your bed with my dick soft forever”</p><p>“It’s a skill, I’ll use it to wreak havoc and ruin relationships because I’m bored”</p><p>Matt looked at Tom with a slight smirk on his face before closing his eyes for a moment, his arm wrapped around Tom’s waist and gave his ass a tight squeeze, he then rolled off the bed and start picking up his clothes on the floor.</p><p>“Finally walking out my life Matt. Good for you”</p><p>“you don’t even have a life bitch”</p><p>Tom let out a chuckle and slumped over Matt’s shoulder to drag him back to bed,</p><p>“just stay here and cuddle with me babe” </p><p>Tom’s legs wrapped around Matt’s torso as he nibbled on his back-leaving light blemishes, Matt pushed Tom off and continued getting dressed.</p><p>“we have a shift at this branch of Adam and Eve, so you better get dressed”</p><p>“you cared enough to sign me up? What an idiot! Anyways, why a religious store?”</p><p>Tom picked out a black sleeveless crop top and striped bell bottom pants. Matt sat at the edge of the bed to finish tying his shoelaces.</p><p>“it’s a sex shop dumbass, I faked a resume thankfully the owner is dumb enough to believe it, I’m not an idiot, Tom, it just so happens that you’re a slut”</p><p>Tom put on his shades and slipped onto his boots before whistling out loud. The light pitter-patter of nails could be heard from the outside. Tom opened the door and Dante walked in; his fur started to raise as he saw Matt, but Tom’s reassuring words calmed him down. Tom finished putting on his jewelry and looked at Dante.</p><p>“guard the room Dante, don’t let anyone inside”</p><p>Dante yipped happily and sat on Tom’s bed; his tail wagged excitedly as Tom pressed a soft kiss against its forehead. The two of them leave the room and shut the door, Tom suddenly froze when he heard the front door opening. Matt protectively wrapped an arm around Tom’s waist as the two of them descended the stairs slowly.</p><p>Tord looked up and saw Tom with a stranger on descending from the stairs, judging from the hold the stranger has on Tom it could only mean something bad or allude to something terrible, smoke started to emit from his palms as the room slowly became hot. Tom assessed the situation and quickly went to Tord to reassure him,</p><p>“This is my friend Matt; I hope you don’t mind me letting him in”</p><p>Tord calmed himself down, a small smile appeared on his lips, he placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder and bent to his level.</p><p>“of course, I don’t, just tell me in advance next time, even though this is your house too, anyways I brought breakfast”</p><p>Tord showed the container to Tom but he just walked past him with his friend Matt following behind him.</p><p>“no thanks, we’re on a rush, byeee see you later!”</p><p>Tord’s lips pursed as he placed the container on a nearby table, he crossed his arms as he watched the pair walk out the door. Matt opened the door for Tom and glared at him afterwards. He found himself irked with the supposed ‘friend’ Tom chose to associate himself with. Worry that Tom might not have positive influence in his life made him sad, but a newfound hope bloomed in his heart as the idea of him being a positive role model for Tom.</p><p>He can be like Tom’s fake dad or brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Matt you dumbass! That was the Mary! How are we going to corrupt her if she's fu-"<br/>Matt cut Tom off with a kiss, he could feel Tom's body relax as his tongue explored his mouth, he pulled away when Tom seemed calm enough.</p><p>"break times over in a moment, we should start walking"<br/>"you've gotten really good at kissing~"<br/>"Tom let's go"</p><p>Matt pulled on Tom's hand as the smaller male smiled lopsidedly. They entered through the back and got dressed in their uniform.<br/>There was a lot of people shopping and since they all looked really busy choosing and looking at sex toys, the two of them decided to have a chat.</p><p>"you see that guy over there Tom?"<br/>"yeah?"<br/>"he just has proposed to his girlfriend, you wanna do what you're good at?"</p><p>Tom's lips curled into a smile as he slowly walked over to the man. He was standing near the aisle in between the dildos and fleshlights, giving Tom something to work with. </p><p>"can I help you sir?"</p><p>The man tensed up but relaxed when he saw that it was only an employee.</p><p>"I'm looking for a toy for my fiancé, I just want to spice up our sex life a bit"<br/>"oh I see"</p><p>Tom bent down and tried to look for something on the cabinets near the floor. His ass was in the air and the man suddenly felt his pants tighten. Tom stood up again and pressed himself against the man, he was holding a blue vibrator fresh out of the box. <br/>"this is a massager, it's recommended for all since its really good"</p><p>Tom traced his fingers across the surface of the toy, "it has bumps, do you want to feel it?"</p><p>Tom stood in front of the man and grabbed one of his hands to hold onto the toy. The man was stuck in a daze that he couldn't do anything to fight against it, he's enjoying this too. </p><p>"it also has several levels to send waves to your lover, let's try different levels" Tom pushed on one of the buttons and felt the toy vibrate slowly, he backed up against the man and started grinding softly, he then sped it up and started fully grinding against the man.</p><p>Tom could feel something wet press against his bum, he looked back  at the man with a coy smile on his face.</p><p>"are you going to buy it or would you like to try it out some more?"<br/>"b-both"<br/>Tom placed a paper in the chest pocket of the man and returned to the cashier. Matt has this grin on his face before letting out a chuckle.</p><p>"you should've seen the man! He's practically creaming his pants right now just by looking at you"</p><p>Matt was right, the man was staring at Tom again, Tom winked in response and he was certain that the man just melted.</p><p>"I'm going to help more people"<br/>"sure, our shift ends after 2 hours"</p><p>A lady stood in front of the section where most of the strap-ons were located, Tom tapped her shoulder and asked if she needed help. </p><p>"I want to feel like the dominatrix in my relationship with the hubby since those are really attractive, but I feel like a strap-on wouldn't be sufficient" <br/>"I can help you with that" </p><p>The lady started to feel a bit light headed, there was a hot sensation in her crotch but she couldn't quite place it, the feeling suddenly became painful as it pressed against her undergarment, a sadistic smile appeared on her face when she realized it. </p><p>"how about we give you a fleshlight instead? For yourself and your hubby"<br/> "I don't think I want to keep fucking my husband with this, a cock like this needs to be shared don't you think?" <br/>"of course, would I interest you in buying a liter of lube?" <br/>"yes" </p><p>The day went on with Tom helping out with some customers and Matt watching the whole scene unfold. <br/>It was finally five in the afternoon and their manager came to greet them. </p><p>"well after we tallied on how much sales you got, I'm proud to say you got us more than what we usually get, for that I'll pay you £20.64 each" <br/>"that's all? Tom, you know what to do" </p><p>The manager fell inside his office in confusion, his newly hired workers were acting a bit strange. </p><p>"what is wrong with you? Get your act together or I will fire you!" <br/>"really? Are you sure about that?" <br/>The manager suddenly was pushed to his seat, his limbs were tied against the arms of the chair, there was a plaque with his name on it. <br/>'Mark Dills'</p><p>"I have a wife and children, you can't just rape me!" <br/>"I'm not going to Mr. Mark, I'm going to make you reconsider" </p><p>Tom started undressing his pants to showcase his nicely shaped ass, he bent over on Mark's desk then proceeded to move his thong aside to show his tight pink hole. <br/>Mark's pants started to get tight, he mentally slapped himself for getting an erection because of someone's ass,  they were both males and he was married which makes this even worse. </p><p>Tom slapped his ass and let Mark watch it turn a bright red. </p><p>"Mark~ oh my, fuck me~" Tom let out a few soft groans as he bucked his hips slightly. Precum started to seep through Mark's pants, he could himself flush because of humiliation, he felt so dirty doing this but at the same time he wanted to jerk off. </p><p>"oh what's this? Was the sight of my fat ass enough to make you cum? I thought you were straight?" </p><p>The binds against Mark's hands disappeared, he should be running but instead he unzipped his pants to relieve himself of his painful erection. </p><p>"that's right, jerk off to my tight twink ass, jerk off all you want" </p><p>Mark thrusted into his fist quickly, drool was forming at the corners of his mouth. He wanted to touch Tom, he wanted to bury his dick inside of him, he wanted to fuck Tom so badly. </p><p>"what about your wife and children? They'd be saddened if they saw Daddy doing all this"</p><p>Mark suddenly came at the sound of Tom calling him Daddy and Tom knew this. </p><p>"come here Tom" <br/>"yes Daddy~" </p><p>Tom did as he was told, Mark pulled down on his hips and started sandwiching his dick between Tom's cheeks, he pulled aside the thong and positioned himself but Tom quickly hopped off before he could do anything. <br/>Matt suddenly walked inside again and motioned for Tom to stand beside him. </p><p>"so about that pay, care to make it a bit higher?" </p><p>Mark answered through labored breaths and muttered a soft yes, he pulled his pants back up and started signing their pay cheques. </p><p>"that would be all see you on Wednesday Mr. Mark" <br/>"see you soon Daddy~" </p><p>Mark clenched the fist covered in his own splooge, he felt ashamed at himself but he couldn't bring himself to be mad. His phone rang and it was a message from his wife, <br/>'when are you coming home? Your sons are excited to see you! They have a surprise!! ♥' <br/>Mark let his head fall and hit the desk, he's not so sure he could face his family at all, especially if his mind was lusting over Tom. </p><p>Matt held the cheque in his hand and looked at it proudly, "we are such a great team, imagine how many relationships we have wrecked" </p><p>Tom replied with a soft chuckle, "you should've seen how sexually frustrated they were, I wonder if the Angels are getting real pissed at this" </p><p>Tord finally arrived home with a smile on his face, he finally saw the destined girl and he managed to help her! That was the second most amazing highlight of the day, the first obviously was him shopping for clothes and groceries but still it was a productive day. <br/>The wind suddenly started to blow as the skies darkened, a chill travelled down Tord’s spine as he felt a certain aura of uncertainness wash over him. Something bad just happened but he can’t pinpoint on it. Tord sat on his porch jotting down notes on what possibly could have caused this, a lady passed by the front of his house, there was something off with how she strutted, the bag that she was holding also emitted an unnerving aura.</p><p>He took a whiff of the air and immediately covered his nose when the smell of something sweet hit his nose. It was the smell of an incubus, a person seduced by a incubus could have this smell as well, Tord’s eyebrows met in disgust as he walked inside the house.<br/>His whole house smelled like an incubus as well, could it be that Tom?<br/>It can’t be, Tom’s too innocent, it must be his friend Matt influencing him.<br/>Tord took a handful of salt and blessed it with his holy grace, he then proceeded to sprinkle it around the house making sure he poured enough on the front door. The rest of the salt was thrown into the front porch and gate. This would be enough to ward off any demons and if Matt were to return he’ll just perform an exorcism.<br/>Tord took out his phone and messaged Edd about the new problem that was posed. He quickly put it away when he saw Tom by the gate.</p><p> Tom entered as normal, the salt did nothing to ward him off, Tord got confused, he surely blessed the salt correctly and since he in the highest power, Matt’s influence should wash off him and be visible to him as nothing but black sludge yet nothing; is his power not as great as he thought it was? </p><p>Tom opened the front door, he looked terribly worn out from his day job, his aura was unidentifiable but it was giving him the chills. Tord’s suspicion began to grow, what exactly was up with Tom?</p><p>He can’t even look into his soul since his glasses block his eyes.</p><p>“How was your day Tom?”</p><p>Tom looked at Tord and yawned, he scratched his forehead accidentally hitting his glasses in the process, Tord was sure that there was no eyes behind those pair of glasses but he didn’t want to assume since he might just be seeing things due to his paranoia.</p><p>“just tired, thanks for asking”</p><p>Tom walked past Tord and walked up the stairs, his fingers ran through the floorboards until a bit of salt was on his fingertips. He looked at it closely before tasting it; he immediately spat it out when he realized that it was blessed. So Tord is starting to get suspicious of him now but his attempts are pathetic.</p><p>Matt’s shadow was visible on the window, he opened it and threw the salt at the shadow causing for it to immediately evaporate into the sky.<br/>The salt is working but why isn’t he affected? Tom brushed it off as him becoming more powerful and went to bed, Dante was sitting in the corner because of the salt that was still on Tom.</p><p>Tord’s mind started to get muddled as he thought of reasons as to what was happening and the threat Tom could possibly be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tord was cooped up in the library reading about demonology, sunlight crept through the cracks of the blinds, he closed the book and placed it back to its respective shelf and left the library. </p><p>Tom was sitting in the kitchen, eating the leftover pancake with his hands, syrup dripped from his arms and into the floor. Tord noticed this and placed a plate underneath Tom, he then grabbed a wet towel and wiped Tom’s cheeks.</p><p>“what are you doing? I…uh…could clean the mess afterwards, I just want to try eating messily, sorry”</p><p>Tord stopped what he was doing and walked away to make a cup of tea, Tom licked his fingers and poured another handful of syrup in his hand to drink. Tord placed the mug of tea in front of Tom and watched him eat. So this was what God feels like whenever he takes care of everyone, it felt great to have someone to care for and baby, Tord smiled to himself and kept watching Tom eat.</p><p>“Do you feel weird Tom? Is there some sort of spirit following you?”<br/>“no”</p><p>Tord nodded, maybe this was Tom’s way of making Tord not worry, just like in the book by Penelope Leach, this was exactly the mantra that book preached. Tom cleaned up his place and placed the plate on the sink, he washed his hands before heading up to his room. Tord washed the plate and mug before waiting in the living room. Tom went downstairs dressed in his work uniform, Dante was jumping beside him as he struggled to open the door. Tord stood up and opened the door for Tom while keeping Dante behind.</p><p>“have a good day at work”<br/>“Thanks, see you later”</p><p>The sound of a motorcycle engine starting and happy cheers made Tord flinch, Matt is really manipulating Tom and irks him to degree but one cannot make assumptions without investigation. Tord grabbed his phone and a notepad and started heading outside to walk in the streets. There were some buildings that made him a bit uncomfortable, like a vape shop and lottery ticket stands but a certain store called ‘Adam and Eve’; there were no windows to see what was inside but judging from the name itself it must be a bath and body works kind of store.</p><p>He pushed the door open and could feel his face turn bright red, the phallic imagery and pornographic pictures everywhere made bile travel up his throat.</p><p>“You’re Tom’s roommate right? If you’re looking for him he’s at the back”</p><p>Matt smiled at Tord flashing his sharp teeth before looking back down at his magazine. Tord felt a chill travel down his spine when he realized that Tom worked here with Matt; Tord left the shop and wrote down what he knew in his notepad, the assumption that Matt forced Tom to work here was number one on the list. It felt weird that someone he considered his child was doing sex work. He put away his notepad and went to the back.<br/>The sound of moans and skin slapping against each other got louder as he entered the narrow sidewalk, it made Tord wince but he had to do this for Tom.</p><p>Tord froze when he saw Tom bent over a dumpster, with his pants pulled all the way down while this man thrusted in and out of him.</p><p>"Mark~ Faster~"</p><p>Mark slapped Tom's ass and suddenly pushed all the way in, causing for Tom to arch his back in pleasure.</p><p>Tord could feel anger and betrayal deep within his soul, there was ring glimmering on Mark's finger but due to the sin he was committing it seemed dull.</p><p>"Tom what are you doing!?"</p><p>Tom suddenly whipped his head as Mark finished inside of him, Tord was looking at him with his eyebrows crossed.</p><p>"Tord!"</p><p>Tom sloppily put back his pants and hugged Tord as tight as he could.</p><p>"please understand that I do this for money, don't kick me out because of this, I'll do anything~"</p><p>Tom's hands played with the zipper on Tord's pants, gently palming his crotch. Tord pulled Tom off and hugged him tightly, his heart ached in pity, he truly did see Tom as this messed up kid confused in this world and maybe his purpose was to be Tom's parental figure too.</p><p>"it's fine, I won't kick you out or anything, just finish working your job"<br/>"thank you Tord~"</p><p>Tom walked off with his hips swaying, but Tord had one more issue to deal with.<br/>Mark laid on the ground with his face expressing nothing but euphoria, his limp dick was pressed against his thigh. Tord helped him up and started asking questions,</p><p>"Are you married? Why would you do that to my friend? Do you have a family? Are you aware-" </p><p>Mark limped forward as he pulled on Tord's white coat, Tord shook him off and pushed him back to the ground. </p><p>"don't touch me" </p><p>Mark held onto the corner of the dumpster and stood up while sloppily fixing his pants. </p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing... I regret it fully but it feels so right" </p><p>Mark's face had a lopsided smile as he pushed past Tord and back into the shop. Tord walked away from the corner and started walking home. </p><p>If his suspicions were correct, then probably he must do whatever is necessary to convert Tom in to a path of righteousness and help those who are lost in limbo. </p><p>The house was clean like usual, but Tom's room had this dark aura surrounding it and although it’s not polite, he must intrude to investigate. </p><p>Upon the sound of the knob twisting, Tom's dog barked loudly but Tord quickly shut him up just by looking. There were stains on the sheets and a jewelry box left open, Tord picked up an earring from the box and inspected it, the earring was made of real gold with a blood diamond stud, these were expensive so why would Tom need to work in something as shady as prostitution? </p><p>Was he working off a wage? </p><p>Tord opened Tom's closet and saw clothing from Prada and shoes from LV, it would be understandable if he had a small collection, but half a closet full? That was beyond suspicious. </p><p>Tord decided to stop investigating since he didn't want to jump to conclusions yet, he decided that maybe cooking a small pie would help clear his mind up. </p><p>"oh my roommate is an idiot" </p><p>Matt raised his eyebrow as Tom scanned a few items. </p><p>"he'd believe everything I say, and if things go left, I still have a plan B" </p><p>Tom swayed his hips teasingly and Matt just rolled his eyes as he restocked a few items.</p><p>"what about the mission Tom? Are you still aware of that or are you getting side tracked?" <br/>"I'm building a reputation, a facade more of" </p><p>Matt gave Tom a sharp slap on the ass before picking up another box to open. Tom tensed up before his eyelids drooped. </p><p>"you're a pervert Matt~" <br/>"and you like it, we have a modelling gig for Prada tomorrow, want me to fake a resume or do you want to fuck the agent?" </p><p>Tom brushed his hands against his shirt and walked up to Matt. </p><p>"you do it" Tom stood on his tippy-toes and gave Matt a peck on the cheek "-because I'm clocking out" </p><p>Matt watched as Tom entered the manager's office and disappear for almost half an hour before coming back out in front with a satisfied smile on his lips.</p><p>Tom entered the house feeling a bit nervous and excited, he twisted the knob and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Tord was sitting on the kitchen table with a slice of cherry pie in front of him.</p><p>“why are you doing these things Tom? Selling your body is low, you should know better than sleep with a married man Tom, do relationships mean nothing to you?”</p><p>Tom sat down on the table and rested his head on one arm, the cherry pie was in front of him now, he sliced it with the fork and took a bite before replying.</p><p>“I do what I want, every relationship is transactional with people in love with the idea of love, trapped in relationships because of the sanctity of marriage; no comment”</p><p>Tord stood up and left the kitchen, leaving Tom alone to think.</p><p>Realization hit Tord like lightning, Tom was far off the deep end but he has shown potential of being fixed, there’s still time to fix him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom slipped on a sleeveless button up top and put on his black thigh high boots; he debated whether this would be good enough for the photoshoot. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his face, he certainly has his mother’s face and it creeped him out; Tord also struck a sense of fear in him, what if Tord kills him? He certainly looks capable of doing it and considering that he’s a holy man, he could just bring in priests to exorcise him. Tom looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a sharp smile, he’s Tom, he can do everything and if things go south he’ll think of something.</p><p>Tom went down the stairs, clutching onto his bag tightly, he made sure not to make too much sound. Tord was reading a magazine about cats in the living room, the floorboards suddenly creaked below Tom, causing for Tord to look in his direction.</p><p>Tom is so not in the mood for confrontation; he quickly ran down the stairs and rushed to the door, Tord held his wrist tightly and pushed him aside. Tord was blocking the door and he towered over Tom, his arms were folded and he had one eyebrow raised, Tom gulped.</p><p>“why are you dressed like that? For someone who cannot afford their own house and has prostitution as a sideline, you sure are dressed in expensive clothing”</p><p>“How do you know this isn’t a fake?”</p><p>Tord got behind Tom and pulled the tag from Tom’s shirt,</p><p>“there’s an indent on the R, and on the back it is the inverse of the front and the size tag is 38, authentic Prada doesn’t small, medium, large and also the stitching is clean”</p><p>Tom froze on the spot as Tord continued inspecting his outfit, what the actual fuck was wrong with this guy?</p><p>“it never occurred to you that I might be modelling for the brand and I am lucky enough to actually keep a bit of merchandise?” </p><p>“I earn a couple thousands but immediately goes to my save fund for a house”</p><p>“there are better jobs out there to support your modelling dreams, and you choose to be whore, do you need you help looking for a job?”</p><p>Tord had a smug grin on his ace as Tom turned bright red in embarrassment, Tord ruffled his hair causing for Tom to become even more angry.</p><p>“I never snoop into your life and here you are judging my life choices like your some kind of god! Now excuse me I have a job to do”</p><p>Tom pushed Tord away and stomped angrily out the door, Tord’s smile faltered when he realized what he had done, what he did was offensive and rude not to mention childish. Tord chased behind Tom to apologize, he hesitated deciding it would be best to let Tom’s anger cool down. Sure, Tom was a sinner but he was still human and he really didn’t deserve that much teasing. Tord winced at how pretentious he was and Tom’s argument does hold weight…</p><p>Matt’s motorcycle was parked in front of Tord’s house, he waved at Tom and outstretched his arms when he saw Tom angry expression. Small sparks of fire escaped Tom’s lips as he muttered words under his breath. Matt hugged Tom tightly in an attempt to cool him down a bit. Tom buried his head in Matt’s chest and sighed.</p><p>“what’s gotten your panties in a twist?”</p><p>“Tord is such a bitch!”</p><p>Matt felt a painful itch in his crotch as he felt an erection pressed against his jeans, Tom’s demon features appeared. Matt removed his jacket and shielded Tom until he could revert back to his human form. Tom fixed his glasses and kicked a nearby tree. Matt picked Tom up and put him on the back seat of the motorcycle and started driving off.<br/>
"what gives him the right to question my life choices!? Isn't that like a rule of thumb to never ask what a guy does for money he's just so-"<br/>
Matt took a sharp turn on a corner causing for Tom to hug him tightly out of shock. Matt chuckled and placed a hand on Tom’s thigh. Matt parked the motorcycle in front of a modelling agency.</p><p>Tord sighed, regretting how he had addressed Tom in the morning, not even reading could distract him. He left the library and put on his coat, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind. </p><p>While walking around the sight of people was amusing, they were bonding with one another, living their lives. Tord sighed and continued walking, he came across a library, there was a sign pasted on the door looking for recruits; he didn’t need the job since he get pension during Sundays but this is the least he could do for Tom is help him get a better sideline.</p><p> </p><p>Tom swatted anyone who tried to reach for his glasses, he gripped the arm rest as many more people tried removing it.</p><p>“Sir, we need you to remove your glasses and switch for something in our spring collection”</p><p>Matt squeezed his hand, Tom nodded and removed the glasses revealing the absence of his eyes. Everyone stared at Tom in shock. A blood curling screech suddenly filled the room as a woman lay her eyes upon him.<br/>
“what’s wrong with him!?”</p><p>More people started going inside the room, their faces showing nothing but shock and disgust. The flashes of camera was starting to get on his nerves.</p><p>The first thing Tom saw after being born was the cold concrete floor, he was covered in his own blood as he was thrown to the ground by Lilith with the hopes that it would kill him but he luckily survived.</p><p>“what’s wrong with him?!”</p><p>There were camera flashes everywhere as they took pictures of Hell’s new prince, it was a big surprise since they were expecting a ‘demoness’ to take after Lilith but this kid was clearly not. Lilith left the hospital room in embarrassment, Tom was just as big as her thumb when he should’ve been bigger.</p><p>Growing up under Lilith’s grace was terrible, every mistake was equivalent to being thrown across the field. His friends were just her minions sent on a mission to build and tear Tom down. The only good thing she ever done for him was introduce him to Matt.</p><p>Now they were back in the present, Lilith was standing in front of Tom with her eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>“what an embarrassment, you are the epitome of mistakes, I am watching you”</p><p>Tom’s breathing became shallow and quick, he could feel Lilith’s hands around his neck as the words echoed throughout his head. More people start going towards Tom to help calm him down; Tom started shaking in his spot, he grabbed the nearest object and started throwing it at the ground.</p><p>“hey! It’s okay! We’re here with you”</p><p>Tom started panicking even more, was this just another tactic to make him vulnerable? Matt noticed Tom’s horns poking from the side of his head, Matt grabbed a bar of chocolate from the snack bar and swatted the others from going near Tom. He placed a square of chocolate in front of Tom; Matt watched as Tom slowly ate chocolate and calm down. His whole face turned red in embarrassment when he realized what just happened.</p><p>“I’m sorry for making such a mess and the hold-up”</p><p>One person handed Tom a pair of glasses from the collection and walked away. Matt stayed for a while and started scolding everyone.</p><p>“would it hurt to pay a bit more respect!? Sure the guy has something unusual but that it isn’t an excuse to react the way you did! I hope you’re not forgetting that you owe us your souls”</p><p>Matt flashed his demon form to everyone causing for them to let out silent screams as they nodded slowly. Matt grinned and followed behind Tom, the two of them proceeded to the set and did as they were told.</p><p>In the end of the day, the two of them received a cheque containing with the value of £10,000 each.</p><p>Tom felt frustrated, embarrassed and remorseful of how he acted back there. He should’ve known better, he’s old now, those were just childish things to dwell in yet it felt so real to him, it was like Lilith was really there. He really is just an embarrassment, maybe he should’ve never been born at all…</p><p>Matt saw Tom sitting on the sidewalk playing with the gravel, his hands already turning gray because of it. Matt sat down next to Tom and put an arm around him.</p><p>“are we really friends Matt?”</p><p>“of course we are, we’ll always will be”</p><p>Tom leaned his head against Matt’s shoulder and sighed,</p><p>“when I become king, you’ll still be there right?”</p><p>Matt pursed his lips and hesitantly nodded,</p><p>“always”</p><p>Tom buried his head in his knees and groaned out loud, Matt hugged him tighter until he realized something that could cheer Tom up.</p><p>“let’s go to an ice cream parlor and have a run at the forest afterwards, I heard they have alcoholic ice creams”</p><p>Tom laughed causing for Matt to pick him up and place him on the motorcycle seat.</p><p>They were running in their demon forms somewhere in the outskirts of town. It felt nice to finally let loose and be his true self for once. Tom climbed on top of a tree and jumped but Matt luckily caught him in his arms. </p><p>This was the happiest he has been without having sex and that was pretty telling.<br/>
Matt's hand traveled to his waist as he slowly rocked Tom's body to a waltz. There was no music, just them dancing slowly in the dark. </p><p>Tord paced around the house, he wasn't angry but he sure was bothered. It was almost one o'clock and Tom hasn't gone home yet, he was extremely worried for the well-being of the little rascal since if he was found dead, Tord would be the first one to be asked. </p><p> </p><p>What if that Matt guy killed him and hid his body in the forest?<br/>
Tord felt guilt build up as he blamed himself for why Tom ran off; what if Tom went to Matt to say his last goodbyes before ending it all? </p><p> </p><p>Tord sighed and nervously tried to distract himself by watching cooking videos on YouTube. He slowly fell asleep on the couch while waiting for Tom to come home.<br/>
Tom sneaked through the back door and saw Tord asleep on the couch. The door unfortunately creaked causing for Tord to jolt back to consciousness.<br/>
Tord wiped some of the drool that was on the side of his mouth, </p><p>"where have you been Tom?"<br/>
"none of your business, why are you so worried anyways? You're not my dad so stop acting like it" </p><p>Tom huffed and walked to the staircase but Tord stopped him where he stood. </p><p>"my house my rules" </p><p>"but I paid for it too!" </p><p>"sit down Tom" </p><p>Tom was pushed to a chair as Tord towered over him. </p><p>"rule one, you have a curfew of 9pm if you're staying up late tell me" </p><p>Tom rolled his eyes and slouched, Tord glared at him so Tom fixed his posture, Tord cleared his throat and continued talking. </p><p>"rule two, tell me who you're hanging out with" </p><p>"fuck you Tord, the people I surround myself with shouldn't bother you, so stop bitching about it”</p><p>"okay, rule three, no swearing" </p><p>Tom was extremely flabbergasted, all these rules made him feel babied, he can handle himself just fine. </p><p>"oh my fucking God you can't be serious with this, I'm not your kid" </p><p>"rule four, ten commandments" </p><p>That was the last straw for Tom, he stood up from his seat and stomped to his room. </p><p>"I can't wait to move out! Fuck you!" </p><p>Tord was shocked at the raw anger Tom expressed but he also anticipated the day Tom would get out of his hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ah!! Sorry for not updating! (´-ω-`) I forgot my password amidst of my Research and so I'll upload the chapters that finish off the first act of this story (♡°▽°♡)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Tom stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed in a black semi-translucent crop top and high waisted pants. He snapped a picture for Matt but there was no immediate response, which was unusual Matt behavior since he is usually thirsting after him.</p><p>His thoughts then travel to what he was going to do with Tord, he appreciated Tord making the effort to try and be on the same level as him but it isn't just the same; maybe he should exert the effort too so that he and Matt could be friends... opposites do attract and those two are on opposite ends of a spectrum.</p><p>Tom had decided to play nice with Tord, if things go well, he is going to get dicked down which was normal and if he were extra lucky a threesome with the two of them.</p><p>There was a knock on his door, causing for Tom to quickly put on his earrings and jewelry before opening the door. Tom’s eyes widened as a choked laugh escaped his mouth.</p><p>“are you ready to go?”</p><p>Tord was dressed in a Bellamy shirt, topped with a black floral version of his tailcoat. Tom’s stifled laughter became a guffaw as Tord slowly turned bright red due to embarrassment.</p><p>“you look like an old man!”</p><p>Tord’s grip on the door frame tightened, a small layer of flame covering the surface underneath his fingertips, the smell of wood becoming more apparent. Tom stopped laughing and placed a hand on top of Tord’s,</p><p>“stop being tense, you don’t look bad”</p><p>Tord pulled his hand away and wiped it against a handkerchief, his eyes glaring down at Tom. He pushed his hair back and cleared his throat again.</p><p>“if you’re done laughing at my fashion choices, I formally ask you to a hang out’</p><p>“phrasing it like that makes it sound like a date…unless?”</p><p>Tord’s eyebrows furrowed, his smile faltered, with folded arms and gritted teeth he hastily snarked back,</p><p>“don’t get ideas, not everything is romantic, you know?”</p><p>“why are you even doing this? Just go to a book club or something”</p><p>Tom tilted his head, his pentagram earrings swaying slightly as he did so.</p><p>“to start over as friends, I want to understand you better”</p><p>“ah—”</p><p>Tom’s teasing grin subsided, he could feel his face heat up, hearing those words from someone else other than Matt was very strange. It was Tom’s turn to be flustered, but then again maybe it was just a ploy to get inside his pants; Tom looked back at Tord’s eyes and felt warm inside,</p><p>“can you give me a moment?”</p><p>Tord nodded as the door slammed on his face. Tom paced around his room, what the fuck was wrong with him? Why is Tord’s words making him feel weak? Tom screamed into his pillow and pulled out his phone to see if Matt had responded to him.</p><p>There was no reply, but he did leave it on seen, Tom rolled his eyes and wiped some sweat off his face. He slipped his phone back inside his bag and walked downstairs, Tord was already in the living room playing with car keys.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, you’re already here, you want to sit at the front or at the back?”</p><p> </p><p>“anywhere”</p><p> </p><p>Tord’s car was white, but it had red accents complimenting it, Tom sat down next to the driver’s seat and looked out the window, bouncing his leg as he stared at a snail that he spotted on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Tord has not tried driving, he just had a car, and he really did not expect to get this far. He clasped his hands together and started praying for strength, he then opened his eyes and stepped on the pedal. Tom tried his best not to judge, he saw a snail crawl past the vehicle and still they have not left the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>Fifteen minutes had passed, and they had not gone that far. Tom looked back at Tord and noticed him staring intensely somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“why are you driving so slow? It is okay to go over five kilometers”</p><p> </p><p>“bah, I’m just nervous”</p><p> </p><p>After having a ten-minute-long conversation convincing Tord to go a bit faster, they were finally going somewhere. It was silent, Tord’s knuckles were white with how tight he was gripping the steering wheel, Tom looked at his phone and still saw nothing from Matt. Should Tom do something? He really is not experienced in comforting others, but it was worth to trying.</p><p> </p><p>Tom crawled between the space and was now laying on the backseat, he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Tord’s shoulders and massaged him. Tord tensed in surprise and hit the brakes of the car causing for Tom to hit his face on the backside of the headrest.</p><p>“ouch”</p><p> </p><p>Tom rubbed his forehead to ease the pain. Tord parked the car on a stop and looked at his phone, he slumped in his seat and hit his head on the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>“hey Tord?”</p><p> </p><p>“what”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 3’o clock, the club wouldn’t be opened for another 5 hours, maybe we should go back”</p><p> </p><p>Tord slicked his hair back and looked at his phone again, his scowl deepened, Tom crawled back to the passenger seat and looked at Tord.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually came prepared, but someone took our spot, this was a terrible idea”</p><p> </p><p>“no! It really is not! The days not over yet, we can just chill over here if you want”</p><p> </p><p>Tord smiled softly at Tom, it was small and genuine, yet it made Tom feel something he could not understand yet. Tord left the car and opened Tom’s door as well signaling for him to get outside with him.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s an ice cream parlor right there, are you in the mood for ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom bit onto his popsicle and licked his lips afterwards, He looked back at Tord who was staring at him as he ate. He raised his eyebrow causing for Tord to revert his eyes and look somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>Tord scratched the back of his neck and spoke to break the silence,</p><p> </p><p>“so, where are you from Tom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rather not tell”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess”</p><p> </p><p>“shoot your shot then”</p><p> </p><p>Tom gnawed on the popsicle stick as he waited Tord’s response.</p><p> </p><p>“Tennessee because you’re the only Ten-I-see”</p><p> </p><p>Tom choked on his own spit and accidentally swallowed the popsicle stick in surprise, Tord’s eyes widened as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks as well.</p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Tord buried his face in his hands, steam appeared on the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry, I just learned that from an ice breaker book”</p><p> </p><p>Tom smiled before deciding to laugh it off, Tord smiled a bit and laughed alongside him. They were finally making progress, Tord watched as Tom wiped a tear behind his glasses. Tom’s glasses always intrigued him, he often imagines himself prying it off to see what tom was hiding underneath it and debunk whether Tom was really a demon. But now that he was seeing Tom in a new light made him believe otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“so how did you become friends with Matt?”</p><p> </p><p>“we’re more than friends but we aren’t dating per say, we’re just best friends who have casual kinky sex”</p><p> </p><p>“you two are having premarital sex, with Matt, a guy…”</p><p> </p><p>“are you homophobic?”</p><p> </p><p>“no, I'm not, David and Jonathan had love that excelled a woman's love, and the bible has always said to love your neighbors so why would I be homophobic? I'm more concerned about you just having sex with random people”</p><p> </p><p>Tord placed a hand on Tom’s thigh and squeezed it, he leaned closer and looked directly into Tom’s glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“you should really save those stuff for someone special, someone you truly love”</p><p> </p><p>Tom swatted Tord’s hand off and chuckled lightly, Tord leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s just a concept, nobody truly stays, a human is made to repopulate and that’s about it, fuck the stigma around having a ‘special someone’ and settling down, that’s just a bullshit idea to sell more rings and shit”</p><p> </p><p>“Language Tom”</p><p> </p><p>“whatever, why are you so religious anyways? Also, what is up with you trying to daddy me? I want an elaboration on that, thank you very much”</p><p> </p><p>Tord took a deep breath before wiping the sweat off his brow,</p><p> </p><p>“it’s a lifestyle that gives you guidance, an unconscious moral handbook, God knows what’s best for you and when you really search in your heart, there will be an answer”</p><p>Tom then crumpled the napkin in his hand due to boredom,</p><p> </p><p>“you still haven’t answered my second question”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to be a guide to help you not go a dark path, I want you to be safe”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really trying to get along with you and I want you to realize that I don’t need a father figure, I need a genuine friend to lean on”</p><p> </p><p>“but-”</p><p> </p><p> “I understand what you’re trying to do but you can do that without being an authority above me, I want you to look me in the eye and treat me like an equal, capiche?”</p><p> </p><p>“of course, Tom”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky had already turned a light violet the moment they got out; Tom walked behind Tord as the two of them walked; if he were in his demon form his tail would be wagging. Tom suddenly chased behind Tord and head-butted his back, he hugged Tord tightly and nuzzled his head against Tord’s coat. Tord ruffled Tom’s hair and smiled, he wrapped his arm around Tom as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>A slight rustling sound made Tord startled, from the corner of his eyes he saw a shadowy figure with horns staring at them. He grabbed Tom’s hand and dragged him to the car quickly,</p><p> </p><p>“Get in front Tom, we have to move, let’s go, clubbing time”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, change of plans; Tord will drive quickly and drop Tom off the club and fight this shadowy demon without anyone seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sat down beside Tord and was immediately held back as the car accelerated, it took a sharp turn making Tom hit his head on the window but that was the moment where he saw the reason as to why Tord could’ve panicked; a silhouette of Matt’s demon form was following behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The car stopped in front of the club. Tom’s eyes lit up as he excitedly dragged Tord with him. Tord’s eyes widened as he saw the shadow follow Tom inside the club. His focus was soon lost due to the music blaring into his ears, bright lights blocked every sense of reasoning along with the pungent smell of vomit and cheap alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>Tom let go of Tord’s hands and leaped into the arms of someone in a booth, Tord rushed to wherever Tom was and immediately scowled; Matt hugged Tom tightly, flashing Tord a teasing grin as he gave Tom’s ass a tight squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Tom tensed up and removed himself from Matt, Tord’s eyes turned into tiny slits as he glared at Matt. Tom cleared his throat and talked loud enough to be heard,</p><p> </p><p>“Matt this is Tord, he’s my roommate and friend, Tord this is Matt he is my best friend”</p><p> </p><p>“charmed”</p><p> </p><p>Matt gripped Tom’s arms tighter and pulled him to his side, the two of them glared at one another before he got pulled to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“can you give me a moment Tord?”</p><p> </p><p>“sure, I’ll be over there socializing and participating in these clubbing hijinks”</p><p> </p><p>Tom then pulled on Matt's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Matt was pushed against the wall with Tom stabbing a finger into his chest.</p><p>“why were you following on us!? I saw your shadow minion chase the car! Matt what the actual fu-”</p><p>Matt cut Tom off with a kiss, he cupped Tom's cheeks as he pushed a tongue in. Tom was not in the mood for sex, he wasn't in the mood for anything sexual right now. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. Tom bit Matt’s tongue off, he spat the tip and blood on the ground before shoving Matt off him.</p><p>Matt covered his mouth to control the blood while his tongue was still regenerating, he licked his lips with his new tongue and glared at Tom.</p><p>“I hope you aren’t forgetting who you belong to, I bought you Tom, you’re mine and as my property I don’t want you to be friends with Tord”</p><p>“why? Because you’re scared you might lose me?”</p><p>Matt used his shadow to trap Tom in his place, making it hard for him to move, Matt towered over him and positioned himself between his legs, his hands caressed Tom’s cheeks and scratched the back of his ears.</p><p>“is Tord turning you good? How about I make you feel good? Then you will forget all about him, he really changed you Tom”</p><p>Matt’s hands went underneath Tom’s crop top and twisted both of his nipples. Tom moved around within his restraints; confusion hit him heavy but the dark smoke surrounding him spoke volumes.</p><p>“you sided with Lilith…Are you that jealous of Tord? You made a promise Matt!”</p><p>Matt’s nails became talons and he wrapped it around Tom’s neck, his nails poked around the skin, blood started to drip on the floor.</p><p>“OF COURSE, I’M JEALOUS OF TORD AND YOU GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO TEASE ME! I am always doing things for you, I’m always trailing behind you, you’re not even going to take place in the throne! Nobody had the heart to tell you because you are not even worth it! I own you so you better start knowing your place!”</p><p>Tom’s vision started to blur; he was not going to be king. His future is the one he dreaded to be his whole world became shaky as he was slipping out of consciousness. He could not transform due to the thoughts clouding his head.</p><p>“You are just some pampered ignorant gullible twat and I’m tired of having to be the nice guy, you’re just like your mother but ten times worse no wonder why Helen and Cleopatra are your acquaintances; flock of a feather whores”</p><p>Matt unbuttoned his pants and prodded his erection between Tom’s legs.</p><p>“Once I complete the mission, it will over for you, once the coronation takes place, I’ll condemn you to your rightful place—fitted around my cock used as a glory hole by everyone in hell”</p><p>Tom felt anger bubble inside of him, his mind focused on nothing but the raw fury of wanting to rip himself off his grasp, his arms were finally free and with one quick action, he punched Matt on the cheek.</p><p>“not my problem that you fell for me, you are <strong>filthy</strong>”</p><p>Tom broke the tap from the side and threw it, Matt snapped his fingers and suddenly the tap was floating in mid-air,</p><p>“You want to fight? Let us fight”</p><p>“I know you sided with Lilith, no personal convictions attached, sorry for beating your ass in advance”</p><p>Tom pushed Matt out of the bathroom and stepped on him with his heel, Matt gripped his ankle and hammered him on the ground repeatedly. Tom shifted into his demon form and blew flames to burn Matt’s fingertips,</p><p>“You aren’t even a pure demon, what made you think you can be king? I find it very unfortunate of you that you never inherited the future vision powers your father has”</p><p>Matt chuckled, the ember on his fingers disappeared, Tom revealed his horns and at Matt, his feet pawing at the concrete floors while shaking slowly</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, the name Asmodeus isn’t just incorporated with lust, we’re the demon of vengeance”</p><p>Tom turned his neck towards Matt and hunched his shoulders, he lunged at him, but Matt caught his bull horn in his claws--A cracking sound alerted Tom’s ears—he was then thrown onto the dancefloor.</p><p>“just give up Tom and accept that I control you, there’s no one to avenge anyways”</p><p>Tom held his horn in his other hand lunged back at Matt, this time he successfully pinned Matt to the ground. Matt unsheathed a dagger from his pocket, the object making Tom nervous, his grip loosened; Matt’s shadow suddenly grabbed him by the horns and swung him around. Tom felt his consciousness slip as he gets repeatedly hammered into the ground.</p><p>Tom’s body dropped to the floor and transformed back into his half demon form and let the whole world fade to black. Matt turned back into his human form and walked towards Tom.</p><p>He felt something expel from his lungs as a woman dressed in black appeared in front of him, tears fell from Matt’s face as he held Tom’s body tightly, Lilith scowled,</p><p>“don’t cry, he’s just so stubborn, he deserves it, stand strong”</p><p>“didn’t we go to extreme?”</p><p>“don’t shift the blame on me, I’m going along with your lusting over Tom, chin up you have a visitor, this is the end of the deal”</p><p>Lilith disappeared into the air as Matt caressed Tom’s blood-stained cheeks lovingly,</p><p>“I didn’t know what I was doing, I had to do this because I love you so”</p><p>Matt hugged Tom’s body tighter, he should have resisted Lilith’s tempting. Nothing but anger bubbled up inside of him, it was not his fault that things ended this way, it was because of that no-good Angel.</p><p> Matt picked Tom’s body up but was stopped by Tord.</p><p>“of course, an Angel would come and save his Demon”</p><p>“put Tom down, he doesn’t belong to anyone”</p><p>Matt kissed his teeth and dropped Tom gently on the floor, Tord quickly rushed to him and removed his coat to cover Tom’s half naked body, he then picked him bridal style.</p><p>“you’re an angel, aren’t you? What is your interest with a demon like him, hm?”</p><p>Tord placed Tom back down on a booth chair and glared at Matt; the room became hotter as a bright light filled the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: Rape and Violence and Lilith</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed in a black semi-translucent crop top and high waisted pants. He snapped a picture for Matt but there was no immediate response, which was unusual Matt behavior since he’s usually thirsting after him. </p><p>His thoughts then travel to what he was going to do with Tord, he appreciated Tord making the effort to try and be on the same level as him but it isn't just the same; maybe he should exert the effort too so that he and Matt could be friends... opposites do attract and those two are on opposite ends of a spectrum.</p><p>Tom had decided to play nice with Tord, if things go well, he's going to get dicked down which was normal and if he were extra lucky a threesome with the two of them. </p><p>There was a knock on his door, causing for Tom to quickly put on his earrings and jewelry before opening the door. Tom’s eyes widened as a choked laugh escaped his mouth.</p><p>“are you ready to go?”</p><p>Tord was dressed in a Bellamy shirt, topped with a black floral version of his tailcoat. Tom’s stifled laughter became a guffaw as Tord slowly turned bright red due to embarrassment.</p><p>“you look like an old man!”</p><p>Tord’s grip on the door frame tightened, a small layer of flame covering the surface underneath his fingertips, the smell of wood becoming more apparent. Tom stopped laughing and placed a hand on top of Tord’s,</p><p>“stop being tense, you don’t look bad”</p><p>Tord pulled his hand away and wiped it against a handkerchief, his eyes glaring down at Tom. He pushed his hair back and cleared his throat again.</p><p>“if you’re done laughing at my fashion choices, I formally ask you to a hang out’</p><p>“phrasing it like that makes it sound like a date…unless?”</p><p>Tord’s eyebrows furrowed, his smile faltered, with folded arms and gritted teeth he hastily snarked back,</p><p>“don’t get ideas, not everything is romantic, you know?”</p><p>“why are you even doing this? Just go to a book club or something”</p><p>Tom tilted his head, his pentagram earrings swaying slightly as he did so.</p><p>“to start over as friends, I want to understand you better”</p><p>“ah—”</p><p>Tom’s teasing grin subsided, he could feel his face heat up, hearing those words from someone else other than Matt was very strange. It was Tom’s turn to be flustered, but then again maybe it was just a ploy to get inside his pants; Tom looked back at Tord’s eyes and felt warm inside,</p><p>“can you give me a moment?”</p><p>Tord nodded as the door slammed on his face. Tom paced around his room, what the fuck was wrong with him? Why is Tord’s words making him feel weak?. Tom screamed into his pillow and pulled out his phone to see if Matt had responded to him.</p><p>There was no reply but he did leave it on seen, Tom rolled his eyes and wiped some sweat off his face. He slipped his phone back inside his bag and walked downstairs, Tord was already in the living room playing with car keys.</p><p>“oh you’re already here, you want to sit at the front or at the back?”</p><p>“anywhere”</p><p>Tord’s car was white, but it had red accents complimenting it, Tom sat down next to the driver’s seat and looked out the window, bouncing his leg as he stared at a snail that he spotted on the ground.</p><p>Tord hasn’t actually tried driving, he just had a car, and he really didn't expect to get this far. He clasped his hands together and started praying for strength, he then opened his eyes and stepped on the pedal. Tom tried his best not to judge, he saw a snail crawl past the vehicle and still they haven't left the driveway. </p><p>Fifteen minutes had passed, and they hadn’t gone that far. Tom looked back at Tord and noticed him staring intensely somewhere.</p><p>“why are you driving so slow? It’s okay to go over five kilometers”</p><p>“bah, I’m just nervous”</p><p>After having a ten minute long conversation convincing Tord to go a bit faster, they were finally going somewhere. It was silent, Tord’s knuckles were white with how tight he was gripping the steering wheel, Tom looked at his phone and still saw nothing from Matt. Should Tom do something? He really isn’t experienced in comforting others but it was worth to trying.</p><p>Tom crawled between the space and was now laying on the backseat, he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Tord’s shoulders and massaged him. Tord tensed in surprise and hit the brakes of the car causing for Tom to hit his face on the backside of the headrest.<br/>“ouch”</p><p>Tom rubbed his forehead to ease the pain. Tord parked the car on a stop and looked at his phone, he slumped in his seat and hit his head on the steering wheel. </p><p>“hey Tord?”</p><p>“what”</p><p>“It’s 3’o clock, the club wouldn’t be opened for another 5 hours, maybe we should go back”</p><p>Tord slicked his hair back and looked at his phone again, his scowl deepened, Tom crawled back to the passenger seat and looked at Tord.</p><p>“I actually came prepared, but someone took our spot, this was a terrible idea”</p><p>“no! It really isn’t! The days not over yet, we can just chill over here if you want”</p><p>Tord smiled softly at Tom, it was small and genuine yet it made Tom feel something he couldn't understand yet. Tord left the car and opened Tom’s door as well signaling for him to get outside with him.</p><p>“There’s an ice cream parlor right there, are you in the mood for ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom bit onto his popsicle and licked his lips afterwards, He looked back at Tord who was staring at him as he ate. He raised his eyebrow causing for Tord to revert his eyes and look somewhere else.</p><p>Tord scratched the back of his neck and spoke to break the silence,</p><p>“so where are you from Tom?”</p><p>“Rather not tell”</p><p>“Let me guess”</p><p>“shoot your shot then”</p><p>Tom gnawed on the popsicle stick as he waited Tord’s response.</p><p>“Tennessee because you’re the only Ten-I-see”</p><p>Tom choked on his own spit and accidentally swallowed the popsicle stick in surprise, Tord’s eyes widened as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks as well.<br/>“What?”</p><p>Tord buried his face in his hands, steam appeared on the top of  his head.</p><p>“sorry, I just learned that from an ice breaker book”</p><p>Tom smiled before deciding to laugh it off, Tord smiled a bit and laughed alongside him. They were finally making progress, Tord watched as Tom wiped a tear behind his glasses. Tom’s glasses always intrigued him, he often imagine himself prying it off to see what tom was hiding underneath it and debunk whether Tom was really a demon. But now that he was seeing Tom in a new light made him believe otherwise.</p><p>“so how did you become friends with Matt?”</p><p>“we’re more than friends but we aren’t dating per say, we’re just best friends who have casual kinky sex”</p><p>“you two are having premarital sex, with Matt, a guy…”</p><p>“are you homophobic?”</p><p>“no, I'm not, David and Jonathan had love that excelled a woman's love and the bible has always said to love your neighbors so why would I be homophobic? I'm more concerned about you just having sex with random people”</p><p>Tord placed a hand on Tom’s thigh and squeezed it, he leaned closer and looked directly into Tom’s glasses.</p><p>“you should really save those stuff for someone special, someone you truly love”</p><p>Tom swatted Tord’s hand off and chuckled lightly, Tord leaned against the wall with his arms crossed;</p><p>“it’s just a concept, nobody truly stays, a human is made to repopulate and that’s about it, fuck the stigma around having a ‘special someone’ and settling down, that’s just a bullshit idea to sell more rings and shit”</p><p>“Language Tom”</p><p>“whatever, why are you so religious anyways? Also what’s up with you trying to daddy me? I want an elaboration on that, thank you very much”</p><p>Tord took a deep breath before wiping the sweat off his brow,</p><p>“it’s a lifestyle that gives you guidance, an unconscious moral handbook, God knows what’s best for you and when you really search in your heart, there will be an answer”<br/>Tom then crumpled the napkin in his hand due to boredom,</p><p>“you still haven’t answered my second question”</p><p>“I just want to be a guide to help you not go a dark path, I want you to be safe”</p><p>“I’m really trying to get along with you and I want you to realize that I don’t need a father figure, I need a genuine friend to lean on”</p><p>“but-”</p><p> “I understand what you’re trying to do but you can do that without being an authority above me, I want you to look me in the eye and treat me like an equal, capiche?”</p><p>“of course Tom”</p><p> </p><p>The sky had already turned a light violet the moment they got out, Tom walked behind Tord as the two of them walked; if he were in his demon form his tail would be wagging. Tom suddenly chased behind Tord and head-butted his back, he hugged Tord tightly and nuzzled his head against Tord’s coat. Tord ruffled Tom’s hair and smiled, he wrapped his arm around Tom as they walked.</p><p>A slight rustling sound made Tord startled, from the corner of his eyes he saw a shadowy figure with horns staring at them. He grabbed Tom’s hand and dragged him to the car quickly,</p><p>“Get in front Tom, we have to move, let’s go, clubbing time”</p><p>Okay, change of plans; Tord will drive quickly and drop Tom off the club and fight this shadowy demon without anyone seeing him. </p><p>Tom sat down beside Tord and was immediately held back as the car accelerated, it took a sharp turn making Tom hit his head on the window but that was the moment where he saw the reason as to why Tord could’ve panicked; a silhouette of Matt’s demon form was following behind them.</p><p>The car stopped in front of the club. Tom’s eyes lit up as he excitedly dragged Tord with him. Tord’s eyes widened as he saw the shadow follow Tom inside the club. His focus was soon lost due to the music blaring into his ears, bright lights blocked every sense of reasoning along with the pungent smell of vomit and cheap alcohol.</p><p>Tom let go of Tord’s hands and leaped into the arms of someone in a booth, Tord rushed to wherever Tom was and immediately scowled; Matt hugged Tom tightly, flashing Tord a teasing grin as he gave Tom’s ass a tight squeeze.</p><p>Tom tensed up and removed himself from Matt, Tord’s eyes turned into tiny slits as he glared at Matt. Tom cleared his throat and talked loud enough to be heard,</p><p>“Matt this is Tord, he’s my roommate and friend, Tord this is Matt he is my best friend”</p><p>“charmed”</p><p>Matt gripped Tom’s arms tighter and pulled him to his side, the two of them glared at one another before he got pulled to the side.</p><p>“can you give me a moment Tord?”</p><p>“sure, I’ll be over there socializing and participating in these clubbing hijinks”</p><p>Tom then pulled on Matt's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Matt was pushed against the wall with Tom stabbing a finger into his chest. <br/>"why were you following on us!? I saw your shadow minion chase the car! Matt what the actual fu-" <br/>Matt cut Tom off with a kiss, he cupped Tom's cheeks as he pushed a tongue in. Tom wasn't in the mood for sex, he wasn't in the mood for anything sexual right now. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. Tom bit Matt’s tongue off, he spat the tip and blood on the ground before shoving Matt off him.<br/>Matt covered his mouth to control the blood while his tongue was still regenerating, he licked his lips with his new tongue and glared at Tom.</p><p>“I hope you aren’t forgetting who you belong to, I bought you Tom, you’re mine and as my property I don’t want you to be friends with Tord”</p><p>“why? Because you’re scared you might lose me?”</p><p>Matt used his shadow to trap Tom in his place, making it hard for him to move, Matt towered over him and positioned himself between his legs, his hands caressed Tom’s cheeks and scratched the back of his ears.</p><p>“is Tord turning you good? How about I make you feel good? Then you’ll forget all about him, he really changed you Tom”</p><p>Matt’s hands went underneath Tom’s crop top and twisted both of his nipples. Tom moved around within his restraints, confusion hit him heavy but the dark smoke surrounding him spoke volumes.</p><p>“you sided with Lilith…Are you that jealous of Tord? You made a promise Matt!”</p><p>Matt’s nails became talons and he wrapped it around Tom’s neck, his nails poked around the skin, blood started to drip on the floor.</p><p>“OF COURSE I’M JEALOUS OF TORD AND YOU GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO TEASE ME! I’m always doing things for you, I’m always trailing behind you, you’re not even going to take place in the throne! Nobody had the heart to tell you because you’re not even worth it! I own you so you better start knowing your place!”</p><p>Tom’s vision started to blur, he wasn’t going to be king? His future is the one he dreaded to be, his whole world became shaky as he was slipping out of consciousness. He couldn’t transform due to the thoughts clouding his head.</p><p>“You are just some pampered ignorant gullible twat and I’m tired of having to be the nice guy, you’re just like your mother but ten times worse no wonder why Helen and Cleopatra are your acquaintances; flock of a feather whores”</p><p>Matt unbuttoned his pants and prodded his erection between Tom’s legs.</p><p>“Once I complete the mission, it will over for you, once the coronation takes place I’ll condemn you to your rightful place—fitted around my cock used as a glory hole by everyone in hell”</p><p>Tom felt anger bubble inside of him, his mind focused on nothing but the raw fury of wanting to rip himself off his grasp, his arms were finally free and with one quick action, he punched Matt on the cheek.</p><p>“not my problem that you simped for me, you are filthy”</p><p>Tom broke the tap from the side and threw it, Matt snapped his fingers and suddenly the tap was floating in mid-air,</p><p>“You want to fight? Let’s fight”</p><p>“I know you sided with Lilith, no personal convictions attached, sorry for beating your ass in advance”</p><p>Tom pushed Matt out of the bathroom and stepped on him with his heel, Matt gripped his ankle and hammered him on the ground repeatedly. Tom shifted into his demon form and blew flames to burn Matt’s fingertips,</p><p>“You aren’t even a pure demon, what made you think you can be king? I find it very unfortunate of you that you never inherited the future vision powers your father has”</p><p>Matt chuckled, the ember on his fingers disappeared, Tom revealed his horns and at Matt, his feet pawing at the concrete floors while shaking slowly</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, the name Asmodeus isn’t just incorporated with lust, we’re the demon of vengeance”</p><p>Tom turned his neck towards Matt and hunched his shoulders, he lunged at him but Matt caught his bull horn in his claws--A cracking sound alerted Tom’s ears—he was then thrown onto the dancefloor. </p><p>“just give up Tom and accept that I control you, there’s no one to avenge anyways”</p><p>Tom held his horn in his other hand lunged back at Matt, this time he successfully pinned Matt to the ground. Matt unsheathed a dagger from his pocket, the object making Tom nervous, his grip loosened; Matt’s shadow suddenly grabbed him by the horns and swung him around. Tom felt his consciousness slip as he get repeatedly hammered into the ground.</p><p>Tom’s body dropped to the floor and transformed back into his half demon form and let the whole world fade to black. Matt turned back into his human form and walked towards Tom.</p><p>He felt something expel from his lungs as a woman dressed in black appeared in front of him, tears fell from Matt’s face as he held Tom’s body tightly, Lilith scowled,</p><p>“don’t cry, he’s just so stubborn, he deserves it, stand strong”</p><p>“didn’t we go to extreme?”</p><p>“don’t shift the blame on me, I’m going along with your lusting over Tom, chin up you have a visitor, this is the end of the deal”</p><p>Lilith disappeared into the air as Matt caressed Tom’s blood stained cheeks lovingly,</p><p>“I didn’t know what I was doing, I had to do this because I love you so”</p><p>Matt hugged Tom’s body tighter, he should’ve resisted Lilith’s tempting. Nothing but anger bubbled up inside of him, it wasn’t his fault that things ended this way, it was because of that no good Angel.</p><p> Matt picked Tom’s body up but was stopped by Tord.</p><p>“of course an Angel would come and save his Demon”</p><p>“put Tom down, he doesn’t belong to anyone”</p><p>Matt kissed his teeth and dropped Tom gently on the floor, Tord quickly rushed to him and removed his coat to cover Tom’s half naked body, he then picked him bridal style.</p><p>“you’re an angel aren’t you? What’s your interest with a demon like him, hm?”</p><p>Tord placed Tom back down on a booth chair and glared at Matt; the room became hotter as a bright light filled the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tord walked outside, the entire club was taking a toll on his head already, the soft blowing of the wind sent shivers down Tord’s spine. He fiddled with his fingers a bit before looking back at the door; Tom might be in danger right now, even if this were a familiar surrounding for him, being left alone there with Matt is a hazard.</p><p>He took a deep sigh and walked back inside again, he sat down on a booth and played with a coin. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tom drag Matt into the restroom, Tord caught the coin in his hand and let it burn through the plastic table. It irked him knowing that Tom was doing things with Matt and they were also taking an unusually long time—maybe Tom is in danger now…</p><p>Tord closed his eyes and activated his sightseeing to look through walls and eavesdrop on whatever was happening there; Tord’s focus suddenly disappears when he realizes that this was the number one reason why Tom was upset in the first place—he needed to stop being overbearing towards him.</p><p>He just really hoped that his new friend was safe, so just to make sure, a bit of sightseeing won’t hurt.</p><p>The things he heard were something that he had assumed and therefore prepared for it but he still felt his heart drop. Matt’s prominent harsh tone towards Tom was already making his blood boil sure, he was mad at himself for not believing his gut and letting a demon live with him but Tom was his friend.</p><p>The music suddenly slowed down until it came to a halt, the people dancing became frozen; pieces of the bathroom door flew through the air as Matt came rushing out with Tom lunging at him.</p><p>Tord was frozen in place, he watched as Tom was helplessly tossed around like a toy—his body couldn’t move at all. If helping a demon out was a way of turning his back on Heaven then he will gladly be a traitor, Tom was a friend in need, and he needed his help.</p><p>Dark smoke filled the room, Lilith’s appearance was enough to send shivers down Tord’s spine, her tone and vile aura radiated nothing but disgust, and to think that this was Tom’s mother is thoroughly concerning. After she had monologued, she disappeared through the cracks of the floor, leaving Matt alone with Tom’s unconscious body.</p><p>He quickly took Tom from Matt’s grasp and covered his body with his coat; Tord laid him down on a booth and glared at Matt as he prepared himself for battle.</p><p>Matt smiled wickedly as he shifted into something more grotesque, he grew until his body broke through the ceiling, two faces more faces appeared, his claws sharpened as he let out a low growl.</p><p>Tord summoned his flaming sword and flew through the hole that Matt created, he threw a hew at his leathery skin—blood seeped from Matt’s chin, he swatted at Tord and sent him spiraling down against the concrete. Tord shook this off and pushed a thrust on his chin, Matt’s chin melted off and fell on the ground, All of his three heads let out a scream as he tried to stop the bleeding; it regenerated slowly and Matt has already been weakened by the hit, the flames on Tord’s sword became brighter he aimed it at Matt’s heart and started flying towards it.</p><p>Matt snapped his fingers and everything went back to normal, the music became louder and louder as the people started to move again, Tord shifted back to his human form and saw Matt hold his chin in his hands, although he wasn’t able to check upon him. He then looked around for Tom and saw a guy eyeing him, Tord quickly picked Tom up and glared at the guy before walking off.</p><p>The bumpiness of the road woke Tom up, his horn ached and his head throbbed, blood dripped from his nose as he tried to make sense of his whereabouts. A gentle hand was placed on top of his head and stroked his hair slowly, Tom closed his eyes and sighed; his face felt warm when he realized that the fabric covering him was Tord’s. He covered himself with it and transformed back to his human form, his hand felt the space around him only to realize that his shades were gone, he covered his eyes with his hands and sighed,</p><p>“I guess you know now, do whatever now, I lied to you badly and yet you saved me”</p><p>“we’re friends, that’s the bare minimum of friendship, I know what you think and this won’t change anything”</p><p>“you say that like something is going to change, you saw him out there! Matt’s going to kill m-”</p><p>“us, he’s going to kill us, I may or may not have spliced his chin”</p><p>“Tord-”</p><p>The road suddenly became dark, fog-covered their surroundings—Tom panicked— the car suddenly lost balance from the front mirror, one of the tires detatched; in a fickle of time, the car went off the roads and was sent tumbling down the cliff. </p><p>It was a haze, Tord’s screaming was drowned out by the noise outside, his body was too weak to transform…Something in the form of a dagger suddenly pierced his chest, he could feel his body finally give up as the world turned dark. </p><p>Tord removed Tom’s seatbelt and held him close, he still had enough time before both of their bodies fall to their untimely deaths. With Tom pressed against his chest, he broke through the car door and transformed into a Seraph, he shielded Tom with the wings on his head and flew the two of them from the vehicle.</p><p>Tord placed Tom’s body gently on a patch of moss, he then transformed back into his human form and stretched. Something wet touched his toes, he bent down and touched it before putting it to his nose.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>There was a  hole on Tom’s chest, his stuff was already gone so there was nothing he could aid him with. He looked around the forest and foraged for a banana leaf and used it to cover Tom’s wound (a makeshift dressing). The bleeding didn’t stop, he elevated Tom’s body and applied more dressing, blood-covered Tord’s hands; Tom would die of blood loss if he doesn’t do anything… Using his flame might harm Tom more than heal him but at situations like this cauterizing the wound is his last resort. Tord tore off the dressing and pressed his finger against the wound until it had dried up.<br/>Tord pressed his ear against Tom’s chest and heard faint beating, he smiled and grabbed a couple of branches and placed them in a pile before setting it on fire with his fingers. He laid beside Tom and wrapped an arm around him protectively, his eyes felt heavy after a while, he let out a yawn.</p><p>Tord muttered prayers before falling asleep with Tom in his arms.</p><p>The two of them fell asleep by a campfire under a blanket of stars finally at rest of the turmoil they went through. </p><p> </p><p>Matt gripped his chin in pain as Lilith sat beside him sipping a glass of wine. He was extremely disappointed in himself, his shadow returned with a scowl on its face as well. Lilith rolled her eyes, as she tapped her talons against the table.</p><p>“don’t frown, you finally let them know how much of a threat you are”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunshine woke Tord up; his neck ached for sleeping in such an awkward position with his right arm feeling numb, he looked down and saw him hugging a half-naked Tom close to him. Tom winced in his sleep making Tord slowly peel himself off from him.</p><p>Tord sat up and placed Tom’s body away from him before stretching his arms. After stretching, he looked back at Tom and his wound, there was no longer a gaping hole in his chest, it had now fully recovered as if nothing bad had happened. Tord’s fingers brushed against it lightly, causing Tom to wake up.</p><p>His eyes met with Tord, making him stop what he was doing; Tord’s hand on his chest was really warm but Tord’s stare was making him uncomfortable.</p><p>Tord reached towards Tom’s face and caressed his cheek, he found himself lost just by staring at the Stygian darkness of his eyes. There was something that ignited deep inside his heart while staring at Tom, he could feel his entire body heat up, as his entire body felt like he was standing on cloud nine.</p><p>Tom froze and closed his eye before slapping Tord in the face, Tord snapped from his trance and rubbed his cheek,</p><p>Tom turned his back on Tord and looked for something to cover his eyes with, he tore a piece of cloth from the coat and wrapped it as a blindfold around his head,</p><p>“you’re the last person I want to get affected Tord, the least I can do to you is save you from me”</p><p>Tord placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder and played with the knot behind Tom’s face,</p><p>“it’s okay Tom, even though you’re a demon, I won’t get affected! So don’t hide it from me”</p><p>“and you’re an angel! A Seraph! You really should be more careful, someone of your caliber is irrep-”</p><p>Tord forcefully turned Tom around so that they would be facing one another and hugged him tight,</p><p>“we’re friends, and I’ll die for you if I have to”</p><p>“you don’t have to”</p><p>“you made me realize something and I owe you, this changes nothing between us, no matter if you’re royalty or not”</p><p>Tom returned the hug causing the two of them to lose balance and make him fall on Tord’s chest. It felt nice to be held close without having sex, he tightened his hug when he felt something poke against his thigh.</p><p>Tord pushed Tom off and turned bright red, Tom let out a soft chuckle and smiled at Tord; his fingers traveled down to lightly touch the tip,</p><p>“wow”</p><p>Tord bit his knuckles and pushed Tom away with his foot, </p><p>“it’s not that big”</p><p>“Now you’re just flattering yourself, to think you’ve been hiding all these underneath all those layers is so modest”</p><p>Tord rolled his eyes and ruffled Tom’s hair before looking around, he came across a small stream and dipped his fingers into the water. He guided Tom to the stream before he felt a gentle tug on his arm.</p><p>“I don’t know how to swim, and I can’t see, no no no thank you!”</p><p>“I’ll hold you”</p><p>The words coming out of Tord’s mouth felt so surreal, there was no slight tinge of hesitation nor shame, for once his heart was beating loudly against his chest. Tord caught Tom in his arms and held him close, Tom’s arms wrapped around his chest tightly making him heat up quite a bit.</p><p>“so why are you conscious of your eyes?”</p><p>“In a succubus, when they use their powers it’s controlled by their action but for some reason, the eyes are out of control, I’m sparing you of this curse”</p><p>“You're an angel, I’m pretty sure you can’t get affected”</p><p>“you aren’t sure”</p><p>“Would it help if I cast a prayer to protect me from you?”</p><p>Tord scooped Tom up and left the water. Maybe it was best if he didn’t push this topic further, Tom isn’t happy talking about it anyway, and he already knows what he needs to know.</p><p>The sound of wings flapping could be heard from above them, happy yips rang through Tom’s ears making him stand up and follow the sound.</p><p>“Dante!”</p><p>Tom was now running, Tord stood up and chased him before he got more hurt. Dante’s head pressed against Tom’s forehead lovingly as Tom scratched the back of his ears, Tord smiled at the sight before pinching himself for smiling like a goon. Dante coughed up a pair of glasses and nudged it towards Tom; Tom faced Tord again and smiled at him brightly before facing Dante again.</p><p>“Can you fly the two of us home?”</p><p>Dante happily barked, Tom, pulled on Tord’s hand and made him sit behind him, Tord’s arms wrapped around Tom’s waist making the demon smile slightly.</p><p>They hopped between thick pillars of clouds, the birds migrating circled them, Tord’s eyes widened at the sight but something else caught his heart’s attention, Tom’s excited cheers made him more lovestruck…Tord’s grip on Tom’s waist suddenly tightened when Dante suddenly nose-dived downwards.</p><p>Dante landed in the backyard, transforming back into a normal dog, Tom laid on the grass before rolling over to give Dante his much deserved kisses before standing up with Tord.</p><p>The sound of a jug falling to the ground caught their attention, they turned their heads to the left and saw an elderly couple staring at them in confusion; The two of them hurriedly ran back inside to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Tom took a proper bath to remove the dirt and grass on his body, he looked at himself in the mirror and ran his fingers over the spot where Matt choked him, he sadly sighed and stared at himself some more.</p><p>“you’re your own person, you’ll be worth the throne, Matt…He’s just jealous”</p><p>After giving himself a bit of pep talk, a smile crept on his face as reminisced about Tord; speaking of Tord, he kind of owes him his life now, but that wouldn’t be an issue, if anything he’s happy that its Tord.</p><p>Tom slapped his head again when he remembered that Tord might still be under his spell, so he might as well make it quick.</p><p> </p><p>Tord took a sip of coffee before spitting it out, food or drinks isn’t really for him, especially something this bitter. Tord then placed the mug in the sink, before grabbing his prayer book from his library and skimming for a prayer to “rid of an incubi’s curse”. </p><p>After praying, he didn’t feel any different but he did feel extremely tired; looks like his exhaustion is finally catching up to him. Tord opened the door to his room and stopped when he saw Tom on the bed wearing white lingerie.<br/>“why are you dressed like that?”</p><p>“The curse-”</p><p>“I already prayed, I’m not cursed anymore, I’ll prove it”</p><p>Tord got on top of Tom and removed his glasses, Tom stared back at him but now he didn’t feel the slightest bit different. Tord suddenly lowered himself, until their lips were inches apart, Tom closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tord’s neck.</p><p>“Let’s just get this over with”</p><p>Tord huffed and removed himself from Tom before sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“do you not like boys? I can change myself for you, I can be a girl-”</p><p>“I don’t want to have sex with you, I’m happy enough that you’re here, forget the curse, I’m just tired”</p><p>Tord opened his closet and tossed Tom a white tee. Tord motioned for him to put it on and so he did, he was about to leave but he was pulled back towards the bed by Tord. This was a new experience for Tom but he hugged Tord back and smiled happily in his embrace.</p><p>“I’m not thinking straight Tom, just keep doing this hug”</p><p>Tord rested his chin on top of Tom’s head as the two of them slept through the afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dante's barking startled Tord; he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and looked to his side. Tom was asleep with his hands wrapped around Tord's pillow. He didn't want to leave, but he eventually stood up to see what the commotion was.</p><p>Dante was scratching at the corner of the door. Tord carefully opened the door and saw a small box wrapped in gold on the doormat. There was a message attached to the side; he opened the letter and read it.</p><p>"From Heaven, weekly pension of 15k; we constructed a new phone just for you, and we're still figuring out the car. Enjoy your stay."</p><p>Tord opened the box and pocketed his phone before walking back inside. Something terrible was going to happen; Tord quickly ran to the kitchen with his arms outstretched and caught Tom in his arms.</p><p>Tom gasped; how was Tord already here?!</p><p>The sound of metal and glass falling to the ground followed after. Tord placed Tom away from the mess and caught the small glass containers with his hands.</p><p>The wooden shelf was askew; Tom helped pick up the pots and pans that fell, while Tord straightened the rack.</p><p>"What were you even trying to do? That you had to climb the counter, I placed those up there for a reason."</p><p>"Breakfast, I still want to repay you for saving me."</p><p>Tord combed through his hair and sighed; he placed a hand on Tom's shoulder before bending to his level.</p><p>"You don't have to do anything; your safety is enough, besides I don't even need to eat."</p><p>Tom could feel himself immediately burn up from the inside. Tord smiled softly at him before finishing the cleaning up.</p><p>"I have to repay you in some way."</p><p>"That whole experience is enough; I'm not the one to fight, taking it slow is fine with me."</p><p>The entire kitchen was silent; Tom had lost the appetite to eat. The tension in the room was choking him; he needed to leave and clear his mind. Tord then grabbed his wrist and stared him down.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"It's a Monday; I have to go to work."</p><p>"To work with Matt? Tom, what if he hurts you? just call in sick and stay home."</p><p>Tord pleaded, his smile made Tom's face heat up; it was like sunshine was shining on his face. Tom fiddled with his fingers and felt nothing inside his pocket; right, lost phone and bag, lost in the club where Matt tried to kill him.</p><p>Dante rushed to the kitchen to quickly aid Tom, trying to cough up a phone, but only a sorry note appeared from his dad. Tord's face suddenly lit up; he pulled out his phone from his pocket and started typing. Dante scooped Tom up and helped him peek over Tord's shoulder.</p><p>"How do you know his number? I don't remember telling you."</p><p>"I have my ways... Done, how about we look for some of your lost stuff?"</p><p>"That's something I can do myself; there's no 'we' in this."</p><p>"What if Matt hurts you? you're in no condition to fight, so let me go with you."</p><p>"Fine, I'll just change out of your shirt."</p><p>Tom left the kitchen feeling ticklish inside; He needed to scream out loud; he was so confused and frustrated, he closed his door behind him and rolled into a ball. He pulled Tord's shirt over his head and pressed it to his face.</p><p>Was Tord doing things out of pity?</p><p>He continued smelling Tord's shirt and melted onto the floor.</p><p>The cacophony of the voices inside his head made him tense, but he had to return the favor. Tord was doing big things for him, and he has to try and put some effort as well; it’s just that Tord doesn’t let him do anything and keeps on insisting that he do everything by himself. </p><p>He threw Tord’s shirt on the floor and opened his closet.</p><p>Tom picked a black t-shirt from the back of his closet and a pair of cargo shorts, maybe he should try not drawing too much to himself by dressing like how he usually would. He opened his drawer and donned a black baseball cap. He took a deep breath before leaving his room.</p><p>Tord stopped writing when he heard someone clearing their throat, he looked up only to see Tom dressed in something normal; it was like a disguise, maybe he should wear one too.</p><p>“Let’s go, I have my wallet in one of my pockets”</p><p>“I’m going to put on a hat too so we’re matching, less suspicion”</p><p>No words came out of Tom’s mouth, Tord was quick to his feet to grab a red whoopee cap and a dark green coat from his closet,</p><p>“now I look less suspicious, okay, let’s go!”</p><p>Tord pulled on Tom’s hand and dragged him out the door without a moment to catch his breath.</p><p>It was a wonderful Monday, the sun shone brightly reflecting against the nicely polished windows from tall buildings, the air felt crisp and the people were already hustling across the street. Tord smiled, it felt nice to have someone to walk with the things you do daily, he smiled at the people he passed by and greeted some of those whom he recognized. Tom cowered behind Tord, it felt so odd to have everyone looking at him when he didn’t want to be looked at not to mention that there’s a possibility that Matt’s shadow is taking the form of someone else and is ready to pounce.</p><p>Through gritted teeth, he spoke,</p><p>“what are you doing Tord!?”</p><p>“greeting people, why?”</p><p>“What if one of them is Matt?!”</p><p>“Trust me I’ll know if it’s him.”</p><p>Tord wrapped an arm around Tom protectively to reassure him, Tom rubbed his head against Tord’s torso but when the hug becomes tighter, he pushed Tord away in retaliation making some of the people suddenly look at them.</p><p>“Stop doing that! I don’t need you to protect me!”</p><p>“Tom not now—”</p><p>“No, I’ll—”</p><p>The loud honking of a truck made Tom look to the side, Tord leaped and pulled him out of the middle of the road, he put Tom down on the sidewalk and wiped his brow. Tom turned bright red in embarrassment and stormed off. Tord audibly exhaled and chased after Tom.</p><p>“One moment you’re anxious about Matt, next you want to be alone, what do you want Tom? Tell me and I’ll do it.”</p><p>“That! Stop that! Stop acting like you’re my butler, I want to fight this alone.”</p><p>“But you aren’t, I’m here for you.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, do you?”</p><p>“I won’t understand if you don’t explain.”</p><p>Tom pouted even more, from the corner of his eye he saw a vending machine, and immediately darted towards it, he hastily slipped a couple of coins and waited until a bar of chocolate fell into his palm. He took a couple of bites before finally deciding to calm down.</p><p>Of course, Tord wouldn’t understand, he’s still under the spell and is being stubborn about it, any argument regarding it would just result in a long sappy conversation about love and the whatnot as much as he’d like to believe, it was fake like everything in his life, whatever, at least there’s chocolate.</p><p>“Tom--”</p><p>“Let’s just buy the phone and get this over with.”</p><p>“Tom, if you want to eat, you should’ve said so, sorry for pressing questions when you’re that irritable.”</p><p>“fine.”</p><p>The two of them were now sitting in a café, the noise of the fork scraping against the ceramic plate as Tom cleaned his now second plate of pasta. He wiped his lip with a napkin before taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.</p><p>“better now?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“do you want to explain why you’re suddenly irritable?”</p><p>“My mind’s going blank, just confused about stuff...”</p><p>Tord then leans closer and rubs his knuckles against Tom’s collarbone, Tom’s eyes widened while a small shiver traveled down his spine, he squeezed his legs together and braced himself for what was going to happen next.</p><p>“you’re tense especially your muscles, what’s bothering you?”</p><p>“I want you away from me, to keep a distance and I just want you to stay close to me, I don’t know anymore.”</p><p>The bill was placed in front of Tom, Tord tried to pull it from Tom’s hand but Tom quickly placed a couple of bills before returning it to the waitress. Tord scratched his knuckles but calmed down after the smell of smoke hit his nose. </p><p>There was now a silence between the two, with Tom uncomfortably shifting in his seat.</p><p>“Let’s go buy that phone now, so you can go home and rest.”</p><p>Sweat dripped from Tom’s face as he let out a shaky sigh, Tord rest his palm against Tom’s forehead and felt low purring come from within Tom. Tom’s tail, suddenly appeared from behind him and wagged excitedly, even small horns poked through his cap. Tord removed his coat and wrapped it around Tom and walked him outside.</p><p>“Tord~”</p><p>Tom nuzzled his head against the Tord's palm,</p><p>“ride.”</p><p>Tord slumped Tom over his back, Tom nuzzled into the crook of Tord’s neck while letting out a slew of purrs. Change of plans, He will have to leave Tom home and just buy the phone himself, but would Tom be able to handle himself?</p><p>Tord reached into his pocket to grab his phone and proceeded to call Edd,</p><p>“Hey, can you do me a favor and buy a phone? Something practical and err…modern, I have my hands full, you can bring it tomorrow, no rush.”</p><p>“sure, I’ll bring it to you next afternoon.”</p><p>Something wet suddenly hit Tord’s back, Tord quickened his steps, he fumbled with his keys before running up the stairs. Dante circled his legs to get his attention,</p><p>“Dante not right now, guard the door or something just give me a moment--”</p><p>“Tord~ you’re so warm~”</p><p>To open Tom’s door, Tom accidentally slipped behind him and started crawling up the walls.</p><p>“Tom! get down from the ceiling!”</p><p>Tom just let out a giggle as he dashed for Tord’s room, Tord started running to at least try and catch Tom before he does anything stupid inside his room.</p><p>Tom opened Tord’s closet and started throwing Tord’s clothes in the bed before deciding to nest in it. Tord held his chest and caught his breath,</p><p>“Tom, I—you know what? Fine, if you need me--”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Tom pulled on Tord’s hands until Tord is fully sitting on the pile of clothes in his bed, Tom continued pulling on Tord’s clothes; Tom bit on Tord’s sleeves and tugged on it to make him stay. Tord scratched Tom’s ears until his tail started wagging, his animal ears excitedly flopped as his grip loosened on Tord’s clothes.</p><p>“Tom, what’s happening to you? Are you in heat?”</p><p>Tom rolled into a ball holding his stomach, Tord cupped Tom’s cheeks and saw his tail curl into a heart.</p><p>“Tord~”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Fuck me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that Edd has never actually stepped foot inside Tord’s house, let alone the front yard was just sad. Ringo meowed in the baby carrier Edd placed her in, Edd scratched her head while he held the newly bought phone in his left hand.</p>
<p>Loud clamoring came from behind the door, followed by heavy footsteps and high-pitched whines; sounds like Tord’s roommate is a nightmare.</p>
<p>Edd knocked on the door three times, suddenly long nails were peeking through the cracks of the door, Edd held Ringo tightly and held the phone right above his head as the knob twisted.</p>
<p>“Edd?”</p>
<p>“Tord, what’s going on in there?”</p>
<p>The sounds of the locks coming undone made Ringo cower, a big dog suddenly growled at the two of them.</p>
<p>“Dante! Upstairs! Now!”</p>
<p>The dog quickly turned its head and left the door, Tord opened the door only to reveal himself wearing nothing but his boxers with scratch marks visible in his skin.</p>
<p>“Oh, seriously Tord?!”</p>
<p>“Don’t get any ideas, he’s a handful and uh—before he gets here, I’ll take that and here.”</p>
<p>Tord shoved the money into Edd’s face before quickly closing the door. Edd stared in disbelief before squatting down to pick up the money that Tord carelessly threw on his face before rudely shutting the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been twenty hours and Tord has officially run out of chocolate to at least sway Tom from wanting to ride him. They eventually had compromised with letting Tom straddle him and bask in his heat, but he is exhausted. Tom has worn him down to bones by acting like such a brat, from the massages to the constant need of attention.</p>
<p>Right now, he was coating a dildo with his sweat to at least make it smell like him and let Tom play with it, just four hours more and this would all be over.</p>
<p>“Tord~ let’s make the last hours count~”</p>
<p>Tord pointed the dildo at Tom and closed his eyes as he got nearer,</p>
<p>“I don’t like fakes Tord~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer punishes the guilty, so why was Matt feeling so bad? </p>
<p>Matt rolled around in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. It has been two days and he’s beating himself over Tom, over something that he did, because he was jealous, and he made a deal with the one person Tom warned him about.</p>
<p>He did love Tom, if he did not, he wouldn’t feel this bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt crawled out of his covers and headed to his kitchen to grab several bottles of alcohol to drown out the worry. He slumped over to his couch and opened the television to have the sound play in the background. </p>
<p>Pressing the bottle to his lips, the liquid was bitter and cold, like him without Tom…For fucks sake; Matt chugged the alcoholic drink one after another until he could see the walls dance and contort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mindlessly wandering in his living room, Matt opened his door and walked outside his house with a bottle in his hands. The streets danced underneath him as he swayed back and forth trying to regain his balance, he threw the bottle in the grass and wiped his lips before walking to a shady sidewalk.</p>
<p>The light coming from a butt of a cigarette caught his attention, a woman dressed in nothing, but fishnets glared at him,</p>
<p>“Fifty per hour, I don’t come cheap.”</p>
<p>“Tom?”</p>
<p>The woman threw the cigarette over her shoulder and put her hands on her waist, Matt opened his arms wide and pulled the woman into an embrace. She stood there frozen, Matt tightened his grip as he cried into their shoulder, whispering apologies as he cried harder; should she hug back?</p>
<p>A cane suddenly hit the back of Matt’s neck, he was lifted off the ground as he started to cry even harder than before,</p>
<p>“What’s his deal?”</p>
<p>“He just started crying and sputtering apologies like a broken record!”</p>
<p>“Get him to the truck.”</p>
<p>Matt woke up with a pounding headache, the ringing in his ear disappeared as he started to make sense of his surroundings. He was sitting in a white room with other people, there were loud voices outside from the door in front of him—a lady suddenly appeared holding a clipboard,</p>
<p>“Welcome to group therapy for the misguided youth, let’s talk about why you started these addictions and together, we will eradicate them.” </p>
<p>A groan escaped Matt’s mouth, he was not misguided, he decided to drink so technically he had a path—just not a healthy one.</p>
<p>“And we have new faces! Let us start with the ginger in the middle.”</p>
<p>She pointed her pen towards Matt and beamed directly at him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to be here, I don’t even have a recollection on how I get here, what the hell?!”</p>
<p>The lady’s lips forced out a smile as she looked at her phone,</p>
<p>“We are in Liverpool, why?”</p>
<p>“Liverpool!? I am from London! How the fuck did I get here?!”</p>
<p>Matt stood up from his seat and looked at her in disbelief, the people sitting around him scooted away from him a bit, the lady cleared her throat and combed her fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>“We’ll answer some questions later, now why you started drinking?”</p>
<p>Matt sat back down and crossed his arms, not caring if he slouched in his seat,</p>
<p>“I’m a casual drinker, I just drank that heavy last night to take my mind off things.”</p>
<p>“What kind of things?”</p>
<p>“Got in a fight with a <em>friend</em>, he’s special to me and I got in a fight with him to the point where I broke a promise we’ve kept”</p>
<p>The lady nodded slowly before writing down something on her clipboard.</p>
<p>“so, you’re guilty.”</p>
<p>“And the floor is made of floor, yes! That's why I drank! I’m guilty! And he’s not going to take my apology because I almost killed him! I was so jealous of the new guy he was starting to hang out with, he barely knows him but they’re out there snuggling!”</p>
<p>The guy beside Matt rubbed his shoulders comfortingly to reassure him, the lady cleared her throat and spoke more softly this time,</p>
<p>“You need a one-on-one therapy session to manage your obvious anger issues, I’ll help you and you can come here every Wednesday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After four hours of listening to everyone talk in the room—Matt left the office with his hands in his pockets, from the corner of his eye he saw the lady walking to her car, he walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder,</p>
<p>“I never caught your name or number.”</p>
<p>The lady let out a soft chuckle as she dug her hand inside her pocket, she outstretched her hand that was holding onto a small card.</p>
<p>“It’s Natalie, here take this business card and call me if anything ever comes up, there’s a bus stop to the left, see you soon Matt.”</p>
<p>Matt held the business card in his hands and read what was written,</p>
<p>
  <em>“Natalie McElroy, ‘To love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance’, +44 20 7946 0039”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess he is going to therapy from now on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**the number is randomly generated, please don't try to contact it, you might disturb someone who coincidentally has that number**</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom had passed out due to exhaustion, Tord placed the toy down and carried Tom off to his room. It would be better if he gave him some time to be alone after a one and a half days of spending together, this was the right thing to do; He then proceeded to sort his clothes whether they were dirty or clean, most of the clothes Tom soiled smelled a lot like apples and cinnamon, which was kind of nice if it were in some other context.</p><p>Now the house was quiet, there was no running around or high-pitched whines asking for bits of chocolate. Tord closed his clothes in the washing machine and sat down to watch his clothes spin around. The silence was teasing, sure, it was nice to have peace but it was also nice being able to run around and live in such an active environment, come to think of it, this was the most excited he’s become, reading about adventures was fun but getting to live in one was even better.</p><p>The clothes stopped spinning, Tord snapped out of his thoughts and started folding the clothes one by one slowly.</p><p>It was oddly cold this evening, which is ironic for a creature made of fire; Tord laid on his bed and inhaled the scent that Tom left to linger in his sheets, his heart ached at just the idea of being alone again…What is happening to him?</p><p>Tord sat up and started to pace around inside his room, has the temptation finally got to him? Was Tom tempting him to sin? </p><p>Tord rushed to his bathroom and looked at the mirror, he was still here, his fingers grazed the surface of the mirror as if he would be able to touch his reflection, something sharp pricked Tord’s finger causing for small droplets of blood to stain his sink.</p><p>Angels are not meant to bleed, they could get hurt, but bleed, never. Tord ran his fingers under cold water and wrapped a bandage around it. Fear and confusion hung heavy on the air, Tord rushed out of the bathroom and immediately lit candles on his altar to pray.</p><p>“Tord”</p><p>Gabriel was standing in front of him, disdain evident in his face, Tord closed his eyes and continued praying. Gabriel cupped his cheeks and turned his face so that he looked directly at him.</p><p>“Tord, why are you bleeding? You better be thankful he is sleeping or else you’ll be done for! You are smarter than that! So, get your act together and focus on the mission!”</p><p>Gabriel leaned closer and looked directly at Tord’s pupils, much to Tord’s protest, the sudden realization made Gabriel let out a cackle.</p><p>“Your pupils are dilated, there’s someone on your mind? A certain demon? It is okay to fall in love! But not with her kind”</p><p>“His… he’s not as bad as you think, I’m not in love with him! I’m just friends with him” </p><p>Tord corrected with a deadpan tone, the anger a bit evident in the tone with such a simple mishap, his eyes widened at the words that came out of his mouth, Gabriel’s smile widened.</p><p>“A boy? How interesting…either push him away or kill him, we cannot have him corrupt you, we’ve already lost a Seraph because of your twisted idea of love, wake up”</p><p>Tord woke up facing the ceiling, the sunlight had already made its way to illuminate his room, he sat up and started to walk around the hallways, Tom’s bedroom door was left open with Dante sitting in the middle biting onto a note. Tord picked up the note and read it carefully:</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, Tord! For yesterday! Thank you! Thank you for the phone! I will pay you back!! XOXO, P.S: here’s my number if you want to talk: XXX-XXX-XXX”</em>
</p><p>A small smile made its way towards Tord’s mouth, he patted Dante’s head and walked to his library. His mind could not bring himself to finish the book, his left-hand clutched Tom’s number tightly while his leg bounced excitedly. Tord fished out his phone and typed in Tom’s number, it rang for a moment before Tom finally picked it up,</p><p>“Hello? Who is this?”</p><p>“Tord, it’s Tord, good morning did you eat breakfast yet? Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Good morning to you too, I ate breakfast on the way, no need to worry, also Mark hasn’t seen Matt yet…Talk to you later”</p><p>Tord’s feet had burned through the carpet at this point, talking to Tom made him forget whatever he was worried about. Tord’s face burned bright red as he realized that this was exactly what Gabriel was warning him about.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Tom put down his phone, and continued restocking the shelves, Laurel peeked through the gaps with a big smile on her face,</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>“A close friend”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re closer”</p><p>Laurel sneaked up behind Tom and gave him a tight hug, Tom straightened his back and walked away from her and continued restocking the shelves. He bent down to pick something when he heard a low whistle coming from behind him. Tom turned his head and saw a guy checking him out,</p><p>“What’s your damage?”</p><p>Tom picked up a box cutter and hid it behind his back as he walked towards the man,</p><p>“You have a nice ass, so you might as well take the compliment”</p><p>Laurel looked at where Tom was and her face immediately lit up, she hugged the man tightly, ignoring Tom’s disgusted expression.</p><p>“Tom! This is my boyfriend Eduardo, I see you were already having the boy talk, I’ll leave you to it!”</p><p>The two shared a quick kiss on the lips before he placed Laurel down, leaving just Tom and him alone in the aisle.</p><p>“A boy?”</p><p>Eduardo walked towards Tom, his eyes looked Tom up and down before flashing a smirk.</p><p>“I might consider being gay if there’s ‘boys’ out there like you”</p><p>Tom revealed the box cutter and retracted the blade, he then pointed it directly at Eduardo’s face.</p><p>“you’re disgusting!, I’ll cut you up if it weren't for the laws of this land”</p><p>“Tom!”</p><p>Tom turned his head and saw Mark staring at him, he quickly dropped the box cutter, Mark got between them two and wrapped an arm around Eduardo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Tom that is not the way to behave, Eduardo is a close friend of mine! We’ll talk about this later.”</p><p>Eduardo chatted with Mark for a while; Tom rolled his eyes and picked up the half-empty box, he carried it to the next aisle and continued stacking the items. His phone buzzed inside his pocket multiple times, he glanced at it quickly and saw that they were just a bunch of stickers that Tord sent him.</p><p>The clock finally chimed; it was finally three o’clock, time for him to leave. </p><p>Mark motioned for him to come inside his office, Tom felt anxious, like something was going to go wrong…</p><p>Mark locked the door and pinned Tom to the wall to steal a kiss, Tom kissed back not wanting to be rude. Mark’s hands groped Tom’s ass, Tom moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck.</p><p>Mark broke the kiss to gasp for air, he carried Tom to his desk and propped Tom’s legs on his shoulders. Tom removed his legs and just sat up,</p><p>“I’m not in the mood Mark”</p><p>“But I’m already hard, can you at least let me use your mouth?”</p><p>“sure”</p><p>Tom slid off the desk and got on his knees before opening his mouth, Mark unbuckled his pants and started thrusting into Tom’s mouth, he gripped the back of Tom’s head and pushed his cock even deeper. Tom swirled his tongue around and felt as Mark’s cock twitched in excitement, after a while, something bitter went down his throat, Tom swallowed the mouthful of come and stood up to brush some of the dust off his knees.</p><p>“Was it good?”</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>Tom was already by the door when Mark suddenly called him again.</p><p>“Tom there’s something I want to ask you”</p><p>Mark fumbled with his pants, as he struggled in removing his hand in one of the pockets, he then rushed in front of Tom and got on his knees revealing a small velvet box. The color from Tom’s face disappeared, Mark opened the box to reveal a small golden ring,</p><p>“Mark I—”</p><p>“Please Tom, I’m filing a divorce with my wife to be with you, so please let me persuade you with this promise ring, I swear if you’ll never work a day if you live with me”</p><p>Tom got to Mark’s level and caressed his cheeks, a small smile appeared on Tom’s face as he wiped the single tear that rolled down Mark’s face,</p><p>“I can’t accept this; you have a wife and I’m not looking for anyone right now”</p><p>“Then I’ll wait for you, I’ll wait till you’re as in love with me as I am with you”</p><p>Mark pleaded as tears streamed down his face, </p><p>“Please Mark don’t make this hard for the two of us, it's obvious that she loves you very much, I-I really shouldn't--”</p><p>Tom stammered with his words as Mark crawled on his knees towards him. He fumbled with the doorknob but Mark pulled on the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“Can you wear the ring at least? I’ll be happy knowing that it’s with you”</p><p>Tom outstretched his hand and let Mark slip the ring on his finger, he helped Mark up and kisseed him on the cheek before running out the door.</p><p>Tom left the shop with his hands in his pockets; there was a sense of realization in Tom’s mind, all men were pigs, vile and disgusting, especially humans…Mark’s ring glimmered on his finger, his eyebrows furrowed at just the sight of it, in a fit of frustration, he tossed it to the ground and watched it roll across the street. When he realized what he had done, Tom chased after the ring—his head bumped into someone causing or him to fall on his ass.</p><p>“You dropped this”</p><p>Tom looked up and his smile turned into a scowl. Matt’s eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. Tom’s eyebrows met as he immediately leaped at Matt.</p><p>“You bastard! You broke one of my horns! Give me that!”</p><p>Tom punched Matt’s chin multiple times before yanking the ring from Matt’s hand. Matt held his chin as he rubbed it lightly to ease the pain,</p><p>“I just regenerated that…I deserved that actually”</p><p>“Yeah! You really do! But why aren’t you fighting back?” Tom questioned, Matt looked over Tom’s shoulder and saw a lady talking to a cop while glancing at them, he remained silent and gently removed Tom from his chest. Matt stood up and picked his folders from the ground before brushing the dust off him.</p><p>“I don’t want to…I really care about you”</p><p>Tom slipped the ring into his pocket; he crossed his arms as he looked at the folders Matt was holding. </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>Matt handed one of the folders to Tom; the two of them walked to a café where they could safely talk without bothering any of the people on the streets. Tom scanned the contents of the folders, they were receipts and notes from some lady telling Matt to take care of him, not to mention the prescriptions for Prozac.</p><p>“You’re going to therapy?”</p><p>“Lilith really does mess you up, there was a moment where she looked like you and I couldn’t help but give in to her temptation, she manipulated me”</p><p>“That doesn’t excuse you hurting me though, I’m sorry for making you feel like the lesser one between the two of us”</p><p>Matt smiled at Tom, he was about to entwine his fingers with Tom’s hands but then the waitress placed two cups of coffee in front of them,</p><p>“Also, Tord may or may not be under my spell, I hope that he’s just warming up to me and that we’re friends, he did help me with my heat though”</p><p>Matt’s smile faltered causing for him to slightly squeeze his cup of coffee, Tom noticed this and immediately offered him a handkerchief.</p><p>“We didn’t have sex, but I’ll be honest with you, he makes me feel things I haven’t felt before…”</p><p>“So, you love him? If you do, no need for you to ask me for permission, I don’t own you”</p><p>“I don’t know for sure, and by Hell’s rule, you’re still my mate” </p><p>Tom playfully replied with a wink, Matt could feel his heart flutter just by seeing Tom smile at him again, he really was his own ray of sunshine but not anymore…Tord is lucky.</p><p>“Sure, but if you need me, I’m always here...Does this mean we’re cool now, or do I have to win you over again?”</p><p>“You decide—Oh, Tord’s looking for me, see you soon?”</p><p>Matt sadly smiled at Tom as he watched him fumble with his own cup of coffee before running off. His instincts were telling him to run after Tom and just smother him with love, but he is trying to change for the better—for Tom at least.</p><p>The sun had started to set, Tom sneakily went through the back door and asked Dante to give him his back-up wallet to get Tord’s money. He looked for him in his bedroom but found it empty, with a few wax drippings on the floor, he then proceeded to the library where Tord was asleep on the desk with several books open; Tom placed the money in front of him and left for a moment before returning in his pajamas while carrying a blanket. He threw the blanket over Tord and nuzzled the back of his neck before leaving him be.</p><p>Tom laid down on his bed while Dante snuggled up next to him, Mark’s ring glimmered in the moonlight as it lay on top of his bedside table, he was conflicted about it at first, but thinking about what Matt said made him feel a bit better…</p><p>All <em>human</em> men are pigs, supernatural deities were a pass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tord woke up with a stiff neck and the top of his head felt sore, he sat up straight and jolted at the sound of fabric falling hitting the wooden floors; did Tom give him a blanket while he slept?</p>
<p>A warm glow expanded through his body as small sparks of flame emitted from his fingertips. Causing a nearby envelope to catch fire. He snapped back to his senses and blew the fire out before slipping it inside his pocket.</p>
<p>After folding the blanket neatly, he brought it over to Tom's room.</p>
<p>His heart pounded loudly against his chest as he slowly twisted the doorknob; Tom was asleep with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, Tord's heart melted as he stared in awe. His attention then averted to the ring on Tom's bedside table--he didn't want to invade Tom's personal space but his curiosity was killing him; Tord picked the ring up to his nose... It smelled like Matt and Mark. His nose scrunched in disgust, he placed the ring where he found it before leaving the room glowering.</p>
<p>Whatever positive feelings Tord felt this morning has now evaporated, he felt genuinely upset knowing that Tom was still seeing the people he specifically warned him about. Every attempt to come up with a rational explanation was fruitless. If being irrational and unknowing was a part of being human, he might as well welcome it. Edd needed to know about this, he felt lost and maybe asking someone he treats like a brother for advice.</p>
<p>A pair of arms wrapped around his neck as soft hair tickled his skin. He melted into Tom's embrace as he inhaled Tom's scent, enjoying it as it lingered around his soul. Tord tilted his head so that he was looking at Tom, their lips inches apart, he closed his eyes and leaned closer.</p>
<p>Tom's eyes widened as he placed his hand in front of Tord's lips, snapping the Tord out of his trance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tom! What are you doing!?”</p>
<p>“You're the one who... Tord! Did you even perform the prayer? If not, it might be too late, but I’ll try my best to help, no feelings attached”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom yelled at Tord before tugging at the hem of his t-shirt but was abruptly stopped by Tord pulling it back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did… I’m just—leave me alone, I just can’t be around you right now, I want to keep my virginity and your temptation isn’t going to corrupt me”,</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord removed Tom from him, his face burning a bright red; he purposely ignored Tom's question as grabbed his coat from the closet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't know what you're doing to me; we're friends, people are begging for you, why don't you go entertain them instead? You have Matt and Mark and probably lots and lots of middlemen-”</p>
<p>“Is something going on Tord? Are you seriously jealous of them? We're just friends with benefits”.</p>
<p>“We'll talk about this-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord paused for a moment as he fumbled with his sleeves, Tom rushed to the door to catch Tord but was met with a door to the face.</p>
<p>Tord shut the door behind him and took a deep breath before trudging through the streets. This day felt like the whole world was teasing him, his mind was clouded with the ring that Tom has, the way he acted this morning, him almost kissing his best friend…</p>
<p>The idea of being with Tom, facing the uncertainty with him, to finally hold him close and press his lips against—</p>
<p>Tord shook his head as his cheeks started to heat up, he then ran across the street and banged on Edd’s door, his breathing was becoming heavier by the moment, just thinking about Tom was enough to make his knees weak, he fell to the floor hiding his face in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd eventually opened the door and jolted when he felt Tord’s body fall on his feet. He bent downwards and pulled Tord inside before placing him on the love seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd pried Tord’s hands from his face and immediately covered his mouth in shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re… You’re flustered! How!? We don’t have real blood to make this anatomically possible!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord’s face was a bright red, his eyes forced to shut as his body continued to shake, he slowly opened his eyes making Edd even more worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your eyes… Tord what’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd asked as he looked at Tord's dilated gray eyes. Tord’s eyes darted across the room while he fiddled with his thumbs, the smell of smoke occupied the room. All the words that escaped his lips were incomprehensible stammers, Edd brought Tord a glass of water to hopefully calm him down; the water hitting Tord’s parched tongue made steam escape through his ears as his face slowly became less red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tom’s going through my head, with no rhyme or reason, he suddenly just lingers in his head, I almost kissed him!”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“He’s a demon! The soon-to-be king of Hell! And the thing is he’s not that bad, remember the time when you went to our—my house, and I was half-naked, he’s in heat, I was helping him, not with sex, but—He’s just! And now he’s hanging out with the two people that would probably take advantage of him, one of them almost killed him!”</p>
<p>“A demon!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd’s nose scrunched in disgust but that was beside the point, Tord wouldn’t be any less of a friend even if he’s affiliated with someone that could kill him soon, the best he can do is try and convince Tord otherwise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're not worried that he's a boy?”</p>
<p>“Well, we do have Freddy Mercury in Heaven... No; Does Gabriel know about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord slowly nodded, he placed his index finger in front of Edd’s face to show the small scar that had formed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scars… Tord you’re becoming human unless you purify yourself you might save some of your divinity, maybe you should keep away from Tom”.</p>
<p>“I can't do that”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd raised his eyebrow, small beads of sweat traveled down Tord's forehead, the tension in the room became thick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it about Tom, that’s making it difficult?”</p>
<p>“Well, Tom isn’t affected by salt nor prayers… and he’s just so nice, he’s making me feel things I haven’t felt before, his skin is soft, and he’s a different friend from what we have. I just want to pick him up and hold him close but Mark and Matt are still in his life… I want him for myself, I want him to just be mine, I want…no… I need him with me, I need to hold his hand forever, I’ll go crazy knowing that he’s chasing other men-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord covered his mouth as his cheeks burned, something hard was pressing against his thigh, Edd’s eyes darted downwards before looking back at Tord with wide eyes. Tord tugged on his coat to hide his erection and curled into a ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a sinner, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>“You’re just jealous and conflicted, just jog around the living room until that thing wears out… Did you just get hard from the thought of hand-holding?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd let out a breathy laugh as Tord motioned for him to shut up. Tord stood up to jog around in circles; after five minutes or so, he sat back down, letting Ringo rest on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a normal human thing to fall in love, just don't lust over him, we don't want to lose another Seraph”.</p>
<p>“He's an incubus and my friend--Are you saying that I might be in love with Tom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd tilted his head to the side, his mouth opened but no words came out. Tord's eyes widened, he scratched his jaw while his muscles became rigid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What should I do Edd?”</p>
<p>“You can always spend less time with him, to see if you return back to normal”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd tapped his shoulder and flapped his hands, Tord weaved slightly as he realised what it meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's a simple sacrifice in exchange of divinity”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edd placed a hand on Tord’s shoulder to reassure him, Tord buried his head in his hands and let his body weight fall against Edd’s shoulder. Edd gave Tord a tight hug before ruffling his hair, he felt his hands brush against two bumps on his forehead but maybe it was just a thing that Tord had (since every angel was created differently).</p>
<p>Tord left Edd's home feeling somewhat better; completely disheartened about the way that he should begin keeping his distance from Tom, yet a couple of sacrifices ought to be made to demonstrate his devotion to paradise; would it even be justified, despite all the trouble? To return to the existence he once had alone, aimlessly getting things done with no inquiry… Maybe he shouldn't question it, the Lord knows best in the end.</p>
<p>Tord walked to through the shops, looking through the glass displays as multiple stands had sales about products to buy your significant other, like matching t-shirts and mugs, but something caught Tord’s eye, it was a shop for making stuffed bears with a secret message inside.</p>
<p>If he had to avoid Tom, he might as well just right him a letter to let him know what’s up. He pushed the glass door and looked through the bears that the store had on display, he picked up a bear that had a straight line instead of the normal button eyes. The texture of the fabric was soft, just like him…Tord carried the bear over to a table where he wrote the letter before bringing it to a machine where the message gets sewn inside the bear’s stomach.</p>
<p>After finishing his purchase, he placed it inside a small blue box and held it excitedly. While he was admiring and reminiscing about what the future may hold, he bumped into someone causing both of their stuff to fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry”</p>
<p>“It's alright-You!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord's hands suddenly lit on fire as he got into a fighting stance; suddenly the people around them froze, Matt finished picking up his stuff and borrowed a water bottle from a nearby stand and used it to put out the fire on Tord's fist. Tord's wet fist met with Matt's forehead causing for him to fly back and hit a random person; Tord picked up his stuff and started to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tord! Can we just talk for a moment? we really didn't start off at the right foot".</p>
<p>"Don't waste my time, I have somewhere I rather be in".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile appeared on Matt's face as he slowly began to unfreeze time; the people around them look in confusion as the two peculiar people in the middle of the road suddenly disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time really does fly faster when you're having fun, Tord would never admit it though, but Matt's stories were interesting. He continued playing with the teabag in his cup, watching as the water trickled down like a miniature waterfall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose you really don't want to learn about me as much as you want to know about the things Tom would never tell you".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord raised his eyebrow, he placed down the cup and folded his arms. Matt scratched the back of his neck and started stammering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He really has a vendetta against knives and anything of the sort, choking and falling, sometimes he likes to crawl up the walls whenever he feels threatened and I'm the one who caught him... I really let him down this time, didn't I?"</p>
<p>"All I know is that he's a prince and that you 'own' him, I can't give you a biased answer".</p>
<p>"Right... Tom and I are actually in an arrangement, but our relationship is kind of open; I'm his last resort since he doesn't see me the same way I see him. Tom's just doing Tom things, which is a good thing since this may be the last time he gets this kind of freedom"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Tord questioned while Matt's chin dipped into his chest as he slouched into his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lilith is technically his mother, Tom's under her control since Tom's this really special demon, his beauty is unmatched and his identity is still in question, meaning if Tom ends up taking the throne, the line dividing male and female demons would cease. The thing is, hell favors the women next to the royalty so having someone that is royalty and someone like Tom would mess things up, so Lilith sold Tom to my father so he'd be a demoness like Lilith instead of King. Lilith even made a fake name for him and everything--Their family is a puzzle I can't solve".</p>
<p>"So who's going to be the king?"</p>
<p>"Unless someone worthy marries Tom, but then again, Lilith may just kill them if she doesn't approve that partner, so I'm the best option"</p>
<p>"So that's why he was so upset with you making a deal with Lilith, by associating yourself with her more, you're just giving her more control".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt's voice then became softer as a grim twist appeared on his lips,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She really fucks you up in the head. But this doesn't mean that Tom isn't as dangerous, there's something about his powers that make him addicting, withdrawls from him make you go mad causing for you to turn to dangerous options to get him back, if you fail you'll be sent into a downward spiral; I'm already taking therapy so I don't go apeshit, so please be aware of what you're getting into".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord remained silent, what was he supposed to say in this situation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I can get a second chance to prove myself to him again, I'll love him better but it seems like his heart belongs to someone else".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt then sadly smiled at Tord, watching as his face turned a bright red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not in love with Tom! We aren't even together! I'm just protecting him from <em>you</em>"</p>
<p>"Sounds like you're in denial~ so this means I can get back with Tom if there was a convoluted reason?"</p>
<p>"Why are you asking me? I'm not his partner"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tord huffed while crossing his arms, Matt let out a guffaw as he slid a brown envelope into Tord's coat pocket while he wasn't looking. Matt raised his cup into the air and spoke in a mocking tone,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To guys hopelessly devoted to someone who crawled out of a manic pixie dream...Cheers!"</p>
<p>"Matt you are making a scene!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of people in the cafe raised their mugs into the air as they said 'cheers' in unison before resuming to whatever they were doing. Tord face palmed himself before picking up his stuff and standing up to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matt followed Tord outside and gave him a card before patting him on the back,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not so bad Tord, treat Tom better than I ever did, let's hang-out some more if you have time, here's my number"</p>
<p>"You too",</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them parted ways. A cold wind blew against Tord's face as he walked through the streets as the sun started to set.. A small smile formed at the corner of Tord’s lips, it felt great to finally have a bit of disclosure with Matt, looks like Tord’s expectation of him were wrong. His smile faltered at the realization that maybe demons really aren’t as bad as heaven made them ought to be, but this might just be the side effect of him getting corrupted.</p>
<p>He entered the door to his house and quietly wandered the hallways to see if Tom was anywhere, the house was empty, giving him the perfect opportunity to leave the teddy bear on his bed.</p>
<p>After placing his gift, he then arranged his altar to pray.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith left the council with her lips pursed, it felt wrong but it had to be done. She pushed the heavy wooden door of the Asmedai Castle and was immediately greeted by the embrace of her twelve daughters.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your father?"</p><p> </p><p>All of them pointed towards the library, her lips turned into a scowl as she realized what it meant; She pushed her daughters to the side and asked for them to join their husbands in the courtyard, all of them rushed out of her way and closed the door behind them. After she was left alone, she pushed the doors to the library and saw her husband hunched over the wall of pictures.</p><p>The hallways were decorated with portraits of the family, every daughter had their pictures hung on the walls. Nobody was allowed in the library, only the King and his wife could enter it; inside was a wall dedicated for the first child, a whole wall with only his pictures that the king took himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Dearest, shouldn't you be outside celebrating with your daughters and your new sons-in-law instead of lamenting over that?"</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus sadly grazed his thumb against a picture of Tom as a lamb, he took another swig from his bottle and slumped in his seat. Lilith avoided the bottles of liquor on the floor, she sat down on the armrest of her husband's throne and nuzzled her face against his neck. A low growl came from the ceiling, Slatrao--the king's steed--Lilith threw her shoe at the mutt and continued to nuzzle her husband's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"We should focus on the positive things, like you choosing wonderful husbands for your daughters and hell being more prosperous than ever, I don't see why you are so worried about someone so insignificant, we can always make a new one-"</p><p>"You can't make a new Tom ".</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus held his head in his hands, seeing his children happy was enough to make him feel joy but the worry he had for Tom’s well-being lingers in his mind; the anger Lilith had towards Tom was something he tried to keep under his control, leaving her would cause for her to wreak havoc and ruin his family forever. He takes a final swig from the bottle before swatting Lilith off his side,</p><p> </p><p>“Stop pretending like Tom doesn’t exist, for once why can’t you show him a bit of love? Do you ever wonder about our eldest child at all? I know you said you’ll take care of them but all you do is cause them more heartache!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith raised her thin eyebrow and sauntered towards the pictures on the wall before angrily ripping it off with her talons.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that!"</p><p>“You wanted daughters, you got a wannabe, the least I can do is make him act like one, you should be more thankful”.</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus clutched Lilith's wrist and dragged her outside. The two then make their way into the bedroom and before locking the door with a heavy metal lock. A lance was suddenly pressed against her throat.</p><p>"I don't know why you have such a vendetta against Tom, but it doesn't give you any power to invalidate their existence".</p><p>"Invalidate? It's called discipline! A kid doesn't learn if you don't make them respect you, especially if there's something <em>wrong</em> them, it's just tough love".</p><p>Lilith watched as her husband's face turn red in anger, she crossed her arms knowing that she was right. Asmodeus balled his hands into a fist and counted to ten, he can't get angry now, he still needed to do something that would go right for him.</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't make him any less of a demon, different or not, they're still my kid and there isn't anything wrong with him. If anything, there's something rotten within you".</p><p>"I am the bar that others follow, I know what I'm doing and what I'm doing is the best"</p><p>"Your best--it isn't right for Tom, you give them these impossible standards, they were never truly themselves with you, with us and everyone! You're making them lie to themselves, making them think they're inadequate. Their whole life was controlled by you, personal choices were all on you. That's where the line should be drawn, it's no longer discipline and respect, that's abuse and fear".</p><p> </p><p>Lilith took a step back and rested her hands against her hips, a thought suddenly formed inside her twisted mind, it would truly break Asmodeus if he heard it but she wasn't going to lose this argument, </p><p> </p><p>"You're right, I'm not the prince from Heaven that spent all his time criticizing humans as a form of redemption for an ethereal deity that barely gives him a chance. Who am I to talk about what's right? You're the angel here... Oh, that's right, you aren't one anymore yet you still act so self-righteous, afraid of admitting that you're just as rotten as everyone here".</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus dropped his lance onto the floor, he turned his back and broke down the barricade. Lilith's lips curled into a grin as she watched Asmodeus ride Slatrao and leave through the window.</p><p>Slatrao landed on the throne room and watched as her master knelt in front of the throne and mutter incoherent words into the air. Asmodeus pressed his palm against the throne to take a peek into the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another demon sits on the throne with Tom sitting on the armrest; their hands are entwined with each other’s, they seem happier than what he and Lilith have, Tom looks very happy with the person that would take his throne. However, the demon does not resemble Matt or anyone that he knows of.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Tom laughing and seeing them genuinely happy despite what Lilith made them suffer through was enough to make his heart fill with joy if Tom was happy, he didn’t mind who inherits the throne.</p><p>Although there were sacrifices to be made, like controlling his anger to possibly not break the bond that Tom would make with a lover on Earth. It would all be worth it. Just to see his child happy again.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer rushed out of his castle as he rushed down the stairs to see the council bundled up on the second circle murmuring and gossiping. He pushed through the crowd and saw Lilith and Beelzebub eyeing the broken down gates,</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? All of you commoners, leave!"</p><p> </p><p>The demons who were bustling to see the commotion left the scene and left the authority to handle the issue. Lilith placed her hands on her hips and sauntered towards Lucifer,</p><p> </p><p>"We had a bit of a fight, and he was such in a state of despair that he had to leave".</p><p>"Did he know about the plan?"</p><p>"Obviously not, but now that he's gone the plan is going to finally be in motion."</p><p> </p><p>Beelzebub flew over to limbo; two angels descended from the staircase and kneeled in front of Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil, Raphael, this is a mission for the greater good of humanity, now that the king of lust is mortal-"</p><p>"How is he mortal? Any weapon would just bruise him! not to mention that his steed is at his disposal! this is a terrible-"</p><p> </p><p>Raphael cut Lilith off, Virgil pushed his head back down and made him kneel again.</p><p> </p><p>"By sucking out his life force, now go kill him"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith kicked the two angels with her heel and watched as the two of them ran down the stairs to reach the core. Lucifer grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"If they are successful in killing Asmodeus and his child, you will be elected as the queen of hell".</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of control circled around her veins, it felt euphoric to finally have dominance over something. Things were finally going her way, and under her supervision, hell will finally be built into her image.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short late update, revising this was extremely difficult. Also, I hope I made Lilith extremely unlikeable yet interesting. Some sources state that Lilith is Asmodeus' wife and some state that she belongs to Lucifer so I just went with both. This is sort of a vent but take what you can from it. Hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No angel answering his call, Tord walked through the empty olive garden before seeing a person sitting on the grass, surrounded by lilies, enjoying the light breeze of the wind. Droplets of rain hit Tord’s skin, he opened one of his wings and used it as a roof for the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“St. Anthony, where are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence, St. Anthony had his eyes closed, Tord sat down next to him and closed his eyes as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you looking for Tord?”</p><p>“The other angels-”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s all you’re looking for? What did you lose? People come to me when they lose something”</p><p> </p><p>Tord took a deep breath and spoke slowly,</p><p> </p><p>“Divinity, I think I’m losing mine because I’ve associated myself with a demon, I don’t want to lose it, but I still want to keep them”</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve lost your divinity, it’s still here”</p><p> </p><p>He placed his index finger against Tord’s chest until it gave out a warm glow; Tord was a bit more at peace, he had more questions, but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome…</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re more scared of losing them, so my advice to you, keep the light burning, enjoy the time you have with them before it runs out”</p><p> </p><p>St. Anthony stood from where he sat and helped Tord up, the stars had come out to play as they illuminated the path. Tord waved goodbye before finally waking up at his altar.</p><p>The stars shone brightly today, Tord looked at his finger and inspected the small scar on his finger. The sound of the front door alerted both him and Dante, he quickly made his way downstairs and saw a disheveled Tom trudging slowly towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how was your day today?”</p><p>“It was great, we Laurel had a party and we—no—and I met up with Jon and Yanov, and they were rough”</p><p> </p><p>Tom rubbed his back and held onto the railing for support before latching onto Tord’s arm for support instead. A small smile made its way to his face, he couldn’t find any reason to be angry at him for ‘hanging’ out with other people, there’s no need for him to be jealous at all—because he has something the other’s don’t have—divinity.</p><p>Tord opened the door to Tom’s room and watched Tom topple to his bed as Dante excitedly nudge the box next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s this?”</p><p>“Open it”</p><p> </p><p>Tom opened the box and his face immediately lit up when he saw the bear’s small nose poking out. He pulled it close to his face and hugged it before pulling Tord and Dante into the hug as well. Tord nuzzled his face into Tom’s hair and hugged him back tighter. Dante removed himself from the embrace to let the two enjoy the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Tord”</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft breeze in the room, Tord was the only one slightly illuminating Tom’s room, it was extremely quiet, Dante had fallen asleep on top of their legs, making it hard for him to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you want to talk about Tord? How was your day?”</p><p>“I met with Matt, he said that if you ever need him, he’d be there, you never told me that you and Matt are in some kind of arrangement”</p><p>“We have an agreement to keep it open and if we ever fall in love with other beings, then we are free to do so, we’re each other’s first last resort. Matt’s a jealous type, he’ll do anything to keep anything he owns, I just keep a distance from him”</p><p>“So, what does that make me? What am I to you?”</p><p>“Whatever you’re comfortable with”</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s finger drew circles at Tord’s chest, Tord gulped before grabbing the bottom of Tom’s chin and closing the gap between their lips. The feeling of their teeth hitting against one another, along with Tom’s tight grip on his clothes.</p><p>Tord pulled away quickly, his breathing was heavy, he gently pushed Dante off him and shuffled out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tord-”</p><p>“Can I be honest with you? After that day, I can’t look at you the same, when I’m around you I feel great and maybe—I don’t want to stop feeling that way, but I have to because I won’t be the angel you count on anymore, I can’t be an angel and be in love with you at the same time, I need to keep a distance from you or I’ll lose the very thing that makes me ‘me’, I don’t know what to do now”</p><p>“You love me?”</p><p>“Yes! A lot! I want to be with you, I haven’t had this much excitement since you’ve walked into my life”</p><p> </p><p>Tom fell silent, his eyes darted around the room, comprehending what happened. Tord closed his mouth before turning bright red, he was visibly shaking, fumbling with the doorknob as steam escaped from the top of his head. Tom got up from the bed and cupped Tord’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, you’re just confused, and your feelings are all over the place because of the spell, it happens, I’m used to it, I just have to satisfy whatever you desire, and you’ll be all better”</p><p> </p><p>Tom pulled on his shirt but Tord stopped him before things progressed. Tord held both of Tom’s hands, not caring if his palms were sweaty. Tom stared into his eyes, his calm demeanor doing nothing to hide the prominent panic, it made Tord even more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to have this conversation with you”</p><p>“If you need my help deciding, then I suggest you give yourself a grace period or a time to recollect yourself…a cheat day or week, just some time to think”</p><p> </p><p>Tord took a deep breath, and gently placed down Tom’s hand on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I want to try and spend a week with you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First part of chapter 17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tord woke up beside Tom, their faces inches apart as he lightly brushed the hair off Tom’s face just to admire him. His skin was extremely white compared to Tom’s, he looked adorable when he slept, he was calm and at peace. Tord’s heart pounded against his chest, it felt like he was going to wake up Tom if he didn’t calm himself down enough.</p><p>Tom’s eyes fluttered open; a smile formed on his face as his arms pulled Tord close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning”</p><p> </p><p>Tord softly smiled as he ruffled Tom’s hair, he then got up and left the room. Tom saw Dante happily wagging his tail, Tom’s lips turned into a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just the spell talking isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>He put on his glasses before walking downstairs to see Tord cooking breakfast, Dante ran towards Tord and nuzzled his head against Tord’s leg.</p><p>The whole kitchen felt warm, the sunlight illuminated the room, and everyone was happy around one another. Tord looked at him lovingly, motioning for him to sit down in front of him while Dante sat in the middle; they were like a family… How is he supposed to act in this predicament? Was there a right way? Were they moving too fast?</p><p>Tom sat down in front of Tord and silently ate his breakfast. Tord rested his head against his arm and watched Tom eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong Tord?”</p><p> </p><p>Tord snapped out of his apparent trance and fumbled with a nearby book, making it look as if he was reading it causing his mug of coffee to fall on the floor. Tom stood up from his seat and grab a rag to clean it up, much against Tord’s protest.</p><p> </p><p>“I just noticed how nice you look without your glasses, you’re very pretty, I lo-”</p><p> </p><p>Tom’s face burned a bright red, he immediately turned his back and started picking the broken ceramic; the clock on the wall displayed ‘7:39’, giving Tom a bit of leeway to escape the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“WOW! Look at the time! Dante, can you fetch me my bag? Thank you and Thank you for the breakfast Tord, let’s talk this evening and uh—bye”</p><p> </p><p>Tom grabbed the broken ceramic with his hands and tossed it into the bin, he then left the rag at the sink before running up the stairs. Dante licked Tord’s cheek before following behind Tom leaving Tord alone to think.</p><p>Tom slipped on his shoes and was about to head out the door but Tord held onto his wrist. The temptation to kiss him on the cheek was making his skin burn, he puckered his lips and closed his eyes, Tom‘s eyes widened and bent over to dodge the kiss.</p><p>Tord fell forwards and hit his face against the floor, Tom helped Tord up and saw a bruise on his forehead while blood dripped from his lip. Tom grabbed his handkerchief<br/> From the inside of his bag and applied pressure to the wound.</p><p> </p><p>“ouchie”</p><p>“Tord you’re bleeding how is this even possible? What were you even thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Tord let out a lopsided chuckle as he melted into Tom’s touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Just a goodbye kiss, I know all couples do it”</p><p> </p><p>Tom flinched at the word ‘couple’, he fixed the glasses on his face and planted multiple kisses against his cheek. Tord felt like putty in Tom’s hands, his heart started pounded against his chest as Tom gave more kisses near his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“None on the lips?”</p><p>“After work, see you soon”</p><p> </p><p>Tord’s smile turned into a thin line as he sadly waved goodbye to Tom before walking inside. His face felt sticky, he stared into a nearby mirror and admired all the kiss marks Tom left on his face. </p><p>Dante smelled Tord’s face and started licking some of the Chapstick off his cheek, Tord gently swatted Dante off and called Edd.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Edd, can you come over?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the second part of Chapter 17</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edd knocked in front of Tord’s door, there was a bit of blood on the floor, but he paid no mind to it. After knocking several times, Edd twisted the doorknob, only to find out that it was open the whole time. He brushed his shoes against the floormat and stepped inside.</p><p>Light piano music echoed through the house, Edd followed the sound and saw Tord playing the piano while a dog sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tord?”</p><p> </p><p>Tord stopped playing the piano and looked at Edd with a lopsided smile. There were kiss marks on his face, Edd tapped his chin as if he were piecing the clues together; his mouth formed into a tiny ‘o’ as he realized what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>“You! And Tom! Kissing! I thought you were going to avoid him?!”</p><p>“St. Anthony said that I enjoy the people I have before they’re gone and maybe I kissed Tom on the lips and woke up next to him, then maybe I fell on the floor and he kissed me multiple times”</p><p>“And you haven’t washed your face?”</p><p>“no-”</p><p> </p><p>Tord was already bright red just by reminiscing the memory, Edd sat down beside Tord and slapped his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s an incubus, it’s his job to make you feel good then steal your life energy; sure, you might be in love with him but is he feeling the same way as you?”</p><p>“Well-”</p><p> </p><p>Edd rolled his eyes and pressed two fingers against Tord’s forehead. Their spirits were finally in the veil—an area where spirits can oversee the past and future—The two of them walked through the hallways; they made their way into the kitchen, where Tord is seen staring lovingly at Tom, they then proceed to walk to the front door, the scene of Tord falling over and getting kisses from Tom was revealed upon him.</p><p>Edd snapped his fingers and the scene slowed down, he walked towards Tom and motioned for Tord to come closer.</p><p>Tom’s face was stoic, his lips were a thin line,</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t look that in love to me, as your brother, I want what’s the best for you, I don’t want you to hope for nothing, if you don’t handle your emotions you’ll end up hurting more people”</p><p> </p><p>Tord let out an annoyed grunt and stabbed his finger at Edd’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just biased because he’s a demon, I can warp realities and I can erase you from the hierarchy”</p><p>“If you can warp realities, then why not make one where you and Tom are together? Where he isn’t an incubus? Create a world where you can experience ‘love’; the only love I need is the one from our father”</p><p>“Wake me up right now, this conversation is over”</p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>Tord flicked Edd’s forehead—He was now in Edd’s body, drawing a small sigil in the air, the entire area was swallowed by a white light. They were now back at the present, Tord punched his face before returning to his own body. Edd rubbed his nose and leaned against the wall for support.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re nigh-omnipotent but you aren’t doing anything with your powers, you’re letting yourself rot on Earth, you’re becoming sloppy just because of Tom, let me smite that evil off you-”</p><p>“Has it never occurred to you that maybe I like being in love with Tom, I enjoy my newfound vulnerability? I like the concept of being surprised, that’s why I don’t look into the future; I called you over because I know damn well you have a side-line as a cupid, I didn’t need your lecturing”</p><p> </p><p>Edd sat down beside Tord and wrapped an arm around his shoulder,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re acting pretty rebellious, the last time we had rebelling angels, all the princes disappeared”</p><p> </p><p>Tord’s eyebrows furrowed, he pushed Edd off the chair and brushed some dust off him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t joke about that! It’s insensitive, they’re practically our distant relatives, that’s a very serious topic”</p><p>“Sorry brother, you made a point; go on, I’m here to listen”</p><p> </p><p>Tord closed the piano and covered it with a cloth. The two then make their way into the kitchen, where Tord made Edd a small cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to make ‘us’ to work, I need him to see that I’m the one for him”</p><p>“Why? Is there someone else in his life?”</p><p>“Matt Morningstar, his fiancé”</p><p> </p><p>Edd almost spat out his drink twice, Tord cleared his throat and handed Edd a paper towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Tord! You’re in love with someone who’s in a relationship, that’s lecherous! I’m performing the prayer-”</p><p>“No! They aren’t together-together, and Matt is not right for him, he tried to kill Tom, so I need your help to show him that I’m right for him”</p><p>“You’re crazy! This isn’t right and you know that”</p><p> </p><p>Edd rose from his seat and fixed his coat, Tord grabbed him by the collar and sat him back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Edd, I need your help, why don’t we all go out for dinner so I can properly introduce you to one another?”</p><p>“Fine”</p><p>“He wouldn’t be home for another three hours, so how about you help me pick out an outfit? I know you have a thing for color coordinating and the whatnot, you can also choose an outfit or make one, so you don’t look like the monotonous killjoy that you are”</p><p> </p><p>Edd rolled his eyes at Tord’s remark and followed Tord outside the house.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been here for the past forty-five minutes; how Tord can be emotionally invested in someone he just met for a week and a half. They sifted through multiple articles of clothing and posing in front of a skinny mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“None of these look…good enough”</p><p>“Maybe it’s because you chose the same two suits, have you tried going to the Prada store across the street, they look busy”</p><p> </p><p>Tord threw the clothes at Edd and buttoned up his coat. Edd folded the clothes neatly and returned it to their respective place. The two then made their way out of the store and across the street. Edd pushed through the glass door and let Tord follow behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Prada is a demon thing; I might seem insensitive if I wear it—getting accused of demonic appropriation is the last thing I need”</p><p>“Since when do you care this much about what a demon thinks? I’m sure Tom would be thrilled to see you wearing something he likes, besides we’re already here”</p><p> </p><p>Tord snapped out of his daze and furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth opened yet no words came out, Edd had a teasing grin on his face as he pinched the tip of Tord’s nose. The cycle begins again, with Tord looking through the same two suits.</p><p>Edd sat at a nearby stool and stared at the watch on his wrist. Tord then came towards him carrying two suits.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I choose the navy blue or wine-red suit? They said blue makes you look powerful while red makes you look desirable, which of these do you think says ‘I am attracted to you?’”</p><p>“Go naked and pop an erection”</p><p> </p><p>Tord let out an annoyed grunt; he fished out a coin from his pocket and flipped it, he returned the navy-blue suit and walked towards the cashier. Tord came back holding two bags, he handed one to Edd and watched him peer inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Tord, you didn’t have to”</p><p>“First impressions matter, besides it’s a sign of gratitude for helping”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile formed at the corners of Edd’s mouth, he wrapped an arm around Tord as the two of them walked back to Tord’s house.</p><p> </p><p>They only had thirty minutes to prepare; rose petals were leading through the backyard, outside was a table for three with candles illuminating the area. Dante ran down the stairs as he heard the front door open, Tord and Edd followed behind him and stood by the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s all this?”</p><p>“You’re not Tom”</p><p> </p><p>Edd scratched his forehead as he inspected the strange man, he looked much different from what he initially saw in his vision, he can’t identify the person because of the strange aura surrounding him. Tord crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, I’m Matt”</p><p>“What are you doing here? Just because we talked once doesn’t mean I trust you fully, where’s Tom and what did you do to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Tord spoke through gritted teeth until a scratchy voice came from behind Matt. Tord pushed Matt aside and saw Tom sniffling quietly as he looked at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I invited him over, something came up”</p><p> </p><p>Tord pulled Tom away from everyone else and sat him down at the edge of the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“My Dad was declared dead, Matt got a letter from the council and I wasn’t supposed to know; I just need to distract myself in my room, what even is going on inside?”</p><p>“Is it a bad time to have a dinner party?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and softly smiled, he squeezed Tord’s hand and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s rude to keep the guests waiting”</p><p> </p><p>Tord couldn’t stop smiling as felt his cheek warm-up, he then helped Tom stand up and linked their arms together. They walked through the dimly lit hallway together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well looks like the host’s guest would have to sit on the floor”</p><p>“Matt don’t be rude”</p><p> </p><p>Edd raised an eyebrow before looking at Tord, motioning for him to do something, Tord felt Tom gently squeeze his hand; this was different from what he had anticipated, initially, the idea was to have a nice dinner together with him, Tom, and his brother—Matt wasn’t supposed to be here. The cherry on top of this whole predicament was that there were only three chairs and now Matt is choosing a seat he shouldn’t have in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody is sitting on the grass; we’ll just have to come up with an arrangement”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started chatting up a storm with Edd trying to reason with everyone. Tom covered his ears and slowly trudged towards the door. Tord noticed this and held onto Tom’s wrist to prevent him from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t leave yet”</p><p>“Tord, I just have to sleep this off, I don’t have the energy to do anything right now”</p><p>“Can I at least try to make you feel better? I worked hard on the dessert”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom sadly smiled and pulled Tord to his level, he pressed his lips against the tip of Tord’s nose and cheek. Their small moment was cut short when Matt suddenly broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got an idea! Tom sits on my lap and you two occupy the other chairs”.</p><p> </p><p>Tord’s face paled before turning into a bright red, steam escaped from his ears, causing Tom to repeatedly shake Tord’s hand to calm him down. Matt smirked, baring his fangs at everyone as he made his way towards Tom.</p><p>Before he could even make a move, Tord placed an arm between Matt’s legs and reached over to his shoulder with the other arm before spinning Matt over onto their back and pinning him on the ground. Tom held onto a nearby tree for support as he watched Tord get up unfazed.</p><p> </p><p>“He can sit at yours if you want… just saying”</p><p> </p><p>Tord’s anger slowly evaporated as a small flame appeared on top of his head. Tom couldn’t help himself and ended up letting out a slew of giggles, he helped Matt stand up before playfully punching him on the shoulder. Edd fumbled with his fingers before materializing a chair out of thin air.</p><p> </p><p>“Crisis averted”</p><p> </p><p>Tom let out an exasperated sigh as he grabbed the chair from Edd’s hands and placed it on the ground. Tord massaged the bridge of his nose and went inside the kitchen to grab what he had prepared for everyone. Matt walked towards Tom and whispered something in his ear that made Tom’s lips turn into a thin line. Edd watched closely as he anticipated the events that would happen next.</p><p> </p><p>The candles had already burned through half of its body, yet there hasn’t been any progress regarding the conversation. It was awkward enough knowing that angels don’t eat (at least Edd tried to fit in), this resulted in Tord staring at the others, maybe some courteous sips of wine from time-to-time but that hasn’t stopped the uneasy tension between the four.</p><p>Matt and Tom then started speaking in a language he couldn’t understand, Tord and Edd shared a glance before deciding to break them off. Edd cleared his throat gaining the attention of the two demons.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t met properly before, I’m Edd, Tord’s brother”</p><p> </p><p>Edd outstretched his hand for Tom to shake, Tom firmly grasped it and tugged at it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Tom, Tord’s roommate, also thank you for buying my phone even though you caught us at a bad time”</p><p>“Oh, I’m used to catching Tord at bad times, that’s just a thing we older siblings do, they have that special sense”</p><p> </p><p>Edd tapped his forehead, causing Tom to lightly chuckle at the implications. Edd’s face then lit up, he then leaned closer towards Tom’s face, while repeatedly glancing at Tord.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Tord talks about you a lot whenever he comes over at my house”</p><p> </p><p>Matt raised an eyebrow; he grabbed a fork from the table and stabbed Tord on the thigh. Tord bit his lip and pulled Matt away from the table.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?!”</p><p>“You’re eyeballing my fiancé; I have every right to be upset”</p><p> </p><p>Tord stabbed a finger at Matt’s chest, causing the demon to furrow his brow and swat it off immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“You specifically told me that ‘I should treat Tom better than you did’ isn’t that an okay sign from you?”</p><p>“Not like that! I’m trying to reignite what we have, I think this ‘protecting from me’ schmuck that you’re trying to pull off is just for you to get in Tom’s pants”.</p><p>“Okay, but that doesn’t give you the right to be a nuisance at my house, just because we talked once—we aren’t cool with one another and you just reminded me of how much I hate you”</p><p>“Alright, hate me all you want but you’ll always just be another lover for him, just like any other demon or man that he slept with, maybe you should protect yourself from him”</p><p> </p><p>Tord’s mouth became dry, no words escaped his lips, so he kept it shut; Matt tilted his head to the side and saw Tom motioning for them to come back, he lightly tapped Tord’s shoulder; the two trudged back to the table while bickering at one another. Edd poured himself another glass of wine and took a sip while Tom tried to stifle his laughter.</p><p>Tom headbutted Tord’s shoulder and started nuzzling into his arm. Tord lightly pats Tom’s hair. Matt rolled his eyes and placed his shoes on the table while he chewed on a toothpick. Tord couldn’t do anything since Tom was playing with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I just noticed that you’re wearing Prada, really Tord? I get it you’re in love with my fiancé but no need to copy my style… damn”</p><p> </p><p>Edd’s eyes widened, he covered his mouth with a napkin as he choked on his drink. Tord gently removed Tom off and stood up, he slammed his hands against the table and glared at Matt.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! Just leave Matt! This was supposed to be my night out with Tom, and you dare to sabotage everything!”</p><p>“Sabotage!? You’re the one pining after my fiancé, you know how much he matters to me and how much effort I’ve made just to keep him entertained and yet you do it without a care, Tom doesn’t deserve someone like you, he belongs to me”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone went silent. Matt immediately closed his mouth after realizing what he just said out loud. Matt quickly grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and quickly walked away.</p><p>Tom massaged his temple and grabbed a wine glass from the icebox and took a swig before walking inside the house. Leaving Tord and Edd alone outside.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess the party’s over, see you soon Tord, good luck”</p><p> </p><p>Edd hugged Tord tightly before flying off into the sky. Tord let out a frustrated sigh as he flipped the table over, not caring if he broke some plates. He leaned against a tree and curled into a ball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First part of chapter XIX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, pick up...”</p><p> </p><p>Tom's phone kept ringing; Matt wasn't picking up--he still needed to apologize to him for what happened. Matt got hurt because he invited him over.</p><p>He uncapped the wine bottle and took a swig from it before redialing Matt's number.</p><p>His head started pounding; there was something about this wine that was peculiar. It's been a long time since he has gotten this drunk. The curtains lightly swayed due to the breeze; to be mindlessly carefree and light just like them, no need to worry about a crazy fiancé, ratty mother, and dead father.</p><p>Now that his father is dead, does that mean he has to go back to hell and take the throne? What about the mission on earth? The very mission that made him and Tord meet; what about Tord?</p><p>Tom slumped against his bed and rolled around in frustration; Dante pressed his paws against Tom's back as if he were comforting him. </p><p>His mind then wandered back to the throne. How will he exactly take it if he isn't a seraph just like his father? Quite frankly, there's nothing divine within him anyway: no wings or halo, all he has is a broken horn and fire breath.</p><p>There was light rattling from the ceiling; Dante was beside him, so it can't possibly be him or his chew toy. Tom followed the sound and left his room. The rattling then turned into heavy thuds as Tom picked up his pace. </p><p>Dante scooped Tom up and helped him track where the sound was coming. Tom held onto Dante's collar as he steed slowly walked up the walls. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything, Dante?”</p><p> </p><p>Dante tilted his head and hopped off the ceiling. He then returned to his 'normal' form and walked beside Tom. The two then made their way into the kitchen and was surprised to see Tord passed out on the kitchen table while surrounded by a couple of bottles.</p><p>Tom opened the fridge and pulled out a slab of meat; Dante happily bit the food off Tom's hand and ate it. </p><p>A medium-pitched roar echoed through the house. Dante got to his feet and ran to the front door; Tom quickly ran after him and softly held the paw that was clawing at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, boy? That can't be your mom unless...”</p><p> </p><p>His phone suddenly started vibrating against his back pocket; Tom picked it up and pressed it against his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom... it's midnight, what do you need? If this is about dinner, I'm sorry, I know I told you that I'm okay with you going out with Tord; I got jealous! I still love you and, I have to accept that you're falling in love with someone else, but if you need someone, I'm here to listen”.</p><p>“I'm sorry for not doing anything, Tord and I aren't an item either... well not yet, I can't risk losing him the moment I love him back”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom slumped against the front door and sighed. Dante stopped pawing at the door and laid his head against Tom's lap instead. There were then two heavy knocks from behind him; Tom scampered away in shock and grabbed a nearby umbrella as a weapon.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom, what's going on over there?”</p><p> </p><p>He slowly reached for the knob and twisted it open; there was a seven feet tall man leaning against a cane standing behind it. Tom's eyes widened; he immediately slammed the door and picked up his phone from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Matt... He's alive!”</p><p>“Of course, he is, in our mind and hearts, always”.</p><p>“I mean it!”</p><p>“Of course, you do, I fully support you during this grieving period”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom let out an exasperated sigh but stopped when a lance then poked through the door, causing it to get removed from its hinges. </p><p> </p><p>“I've raised you better than this, Tom, now give your old man a hug”.</p><p> </p><p>Tears started to form in the corners of Tom's eyes as he leaped into his father's arms and hugged him tightly. Slatrao peeked from behind them and picked up Dante by the cuff of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you died...”</p><p>“I’m here now don't cry”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom wiped the tears off his face as he gently hiccupped; Asmodeus placed Tom down gently and limped inside. </p><p> </p><p>“You have a beautiful house; its reminiscent of my old home, well minus the broken-down door”.</p><p>“This isn't my house...”</p><p>“You finally eloped with Matt? How long have I been gone, one moment you're playmates, and, now you're living together, I guess Lilith could pair you up with a decent partner after all-”</p><p>“It's not Matt and how about we catch up while I tend to your wounds, hm?”.</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus' smile faltered, his face turned into something more serious. He placed a hand against Tom's shoulder and leaned closer to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know all the partners you had sex with; who is this man or woman?”</p><p> </p><p>Slatrao then stood beside Asmodeus and knocked some of the candle jars that were on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we please talk in my room? My roommate is sleeping, and you're bleeding onto the carpet, how are you even bleeding?!”</p><p>“If you live with someone like Lilith, expect to be drained emotionally and physically; she rendered me mortal by taking my invulnerability”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom massaged his temple as his father cackled at his joke. Slatrao placed Dante down and let Asmodeus sit on his back.</p><p>The lights in the hallway suddenly turned on. Tom started sweating bullets; he tilted his head and saw Tord leaning against the door frame. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow and pointed his thumb towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“That's the homeowner? A person who can barely stand straight?”</p><p> </p><p>Tord fumbled with his posture and immediately kneeled. Asmodeus let out a loud guffaw. Slatrao then moved past Tom and nudged Tord with her nose. She opened her mouth and bit down on one of his cowlicks; she then dragged him around like a toy. Tom pushed Slatrao's body to make her stop, but it was fruitless.</p><p> </p><p>“Slatrao no! That's Tord! He's my friend! Make her stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Out of instinct, Tord's wings suddenly opened; Slatrao spat his wing out and took a step back. Tom tried to cover his father's eyes but stopped when he realized that he was too late.</p><p> </p><p>“A seraph”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom hid Tord behind his back and grabbed the umbrella on the ground; he pointed it at Slatrao and his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't hurt him; you'll have to get through me first”.</p><p> </p><p>Tord's heart pounded against his chest; he hastily summoned his flaming sword and stood beside Tom. Asmodeus leaned forward and snapped the umbrella with his bare hands.</p><p> </p><p> ”Why would I ever hurt you, Tom? I'm going to talk to you and Tord in the morning; now, where's your room?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom motioned for them to follow him; Slatrao slowly climbed up the stairs, knocking some of the picture frames to fall and shatter behind him.</p><p>Tord finally caught his breath; he grabbed a broom and started sweeping the broken candle jars. He then looked at the gaping hole where his door used to be and created a new one out of thin air. After cleaning up the downstairs, he slowly made his way upstairs.</p><p>Muffled voices were coming from Tom's door; out of curiosity, he pressed his ear against it. His body then fell sideways when the door opened.</p><p>Tord looked up and saw Asmodeus staring down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you usually peep at my child like a pervert?”</p><p> </p><p>No words came out of Tord's mouth; Asmodeus closed the door behind him and picked Tord up by the scruff of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“That's understandable but have a bit of control; I'm the father after all”. </p><p>“Yes sir”.</p><p>“Do you have a library?”</p><p> </p><p>Tord quickly nodded and pointed his thumb to the door across the hallway. Asmodeus tapped his shoulder and limped towards it. Tord waited for the light tapping of the cane to finally disappear before going inside Tom's room.</p><p>Tom rose from the sheets and looked at Tord.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom! What is going on?!”</p><p>“My father's alive and, he finally found me after mindlessly wandering Jerusalem, I'll just let him do whatever he wants until he's more negotiable”.</p><p>“How long is he going to stay here?”</p><p>“I don't know yet”.</p><p> </p><p>Tord ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; Tom hugged him from his back and softly kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“It'll be okay, now run before he catches you here”.</p><p> </p><p>Tord closed his eyes and disappeared into thin air. Just in time, Asmodeus opened the door, in his hand was a small book.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey look it's your favorite story”.</p><p> </p><p>Tom lightly chuckled before snuggling into his blanket; his father then sat next to him and placed his hands on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed this; you were small and, you'd go to the library for a bedtime story, there are many books in the library but, you always insist on this one story”.</p><p>“It's Astrophel and Stella, you never finished reading it to me”.</p><p>“Then I can read it to you now; luckily, your friend has an extensive collection of books”.</p><p> </p><p>Asmodeus opened the book and started reading the first sonnet.</p><p> </p><p>At this time, everything just felt right. The whole world was silent; it was calm, a stark difference from the hectic hustling of the day.</p><p>“<em>Loving in truth, and fain in verse my love to show,</em>”</p><p>Matt's head hung heavy around his neck; he stared up at the ceiling and watched the fan spin slowly. The lady beside him was long gone, leaving half of his bed a cold and empty space.</p><p>“<em>That she, dear she, might take some pleasure of my pain, —</em>”</p><p>It is a cold day in hell; Lilith finished her speech as she donned the crown on her head. Everyone felt remorse for her loss; tear stains were prominent across her cheeks and, her daughters wept with her.</p><p>After the ceremony, the curtains fell, a wicked grin formed at the corners of her lips as she excitedly sat on the throne.</p><p>Lucifer bowed down in front of her and kissed her hand. </p><p>“<em>Pleasure might cause her read; reading might make her know,</em>”</p><p>Edd sifted through books and articles regarding love and relationships. The arrows were finally ready but, are the people in question right for one another?</p><p>The purpose of the arrow is to amplify the romantic feelings of a person, akin to a match and candlewick; if Tom still hasn't accepted Tord, then there's nothing he can do yet.</p><p>“<em>Knowledge might pity win, and pity grace obtain, — <br/>I sought fit words to paint the blackest face of woe;</em>”</p><p>Tom had fallen asleep; Asmodeus sadly smiled as he closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He sighed as he reminisced about the only woman he ever truly loved.</p><p>The love was unrequited; after all the poems, gifts, and men that he has killed. Sarah chose someone else. </p><p>Even if the punishment was slave work for Solomon, his feelings didn't waver, even after being condemned to hell. </p><p>Hopefully, Sarah is happy in the stars with her husband, Tobias.</p><p> His only wish was that Tom doesn't end up like him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking too much time in this chapter. I had to find a way to parallel Tom and Matt's situation with Lilith and Asmodeus, Lilith and Adam, and finally, Astrophil and Stella; then double-check if their respective counterparts are falling into their roles. Hopefully, you catch on to that, if you are aware of Asmodeus' backstory or the story of Astrophile and Stella then you know what's coming up. </p><p>Thank you for your patience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the second part of chapter 19</p><p>**Warning: violence, slurs, character death**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Thursday morning; the sounds of busy vehicles started to fill the streets while people were already walking to their jobs. Hectic already, like any other day.</p><p>Tord placed a table runner and placemats to amp the aesthetic of the kitchen table. He threw away the empty wine bottles and swept the crumbs off the place before preparing the main meal.</p><p>“Tord, what are you doing so early?”</p><p>“Preparing breakfast; I need to establish myself so that he doesn't think I'm some slob”.</p><p>Tom cupped Tord's cheeks and kissed him on the tip of his nose.</p><p>“He's going to like you, don't worry about it, is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“You can help me wash the vegetables”.</p><p>Tom then pointed to the skillet and pouted, Tord's eyes widened and squeezed Tom's hands.</p><p>“Maybe I can do the cooking”.</p><p>“No, the last time you tried to make oatmeal you almost fell”</p><p>“That's a one-time thing!”</p><p>“I'll teach you when we have time”.</p><p>Tom lightly chucked as he started washing the vegetables under running water. Tord opened the freezer and looked around.</p><p>“I swear there were two pieces of meat in the freezer”.</p><p>Tom pursed his lips, Dante peeked from the corner with a sorrowful look before disappearing into the dark again. Tord grabbed the last piece of meat and sliced them into smaller pieces. Tom watched as Tord quickly diced the tomatoes and onions into tiny perfect cubes.</p><p>“Is there anything else I can do to help?”</p><p>“Set the table for me, please?”</p><p>Tom grabbed the plates from the cabinet and placed two down, but his attention kept diverting to whatever Tord was doing.</p><p>“I know that you're looking, Tom, I have eyes on my back”.</p><p>“You do!?”</p><p>Tord let out a hearty chuckle as he covered the skillet with a ceramic plate to let it sit for a while. </p><p>“It's an angel joke”.</p><p>“Well, at least I'm certain that you two would get along, you and your terrible jokes”. </p><p>Tord turned off the stove and walked towards Tom to give him a tight squeeze. Tom returned the favor and buried his head into Tord's shoulder.</p><p>“I'm so excited; I hope he likes me; I love you, Tom, I love you more every day”.</p><p>“I wish I could say the same...”</p><p>Tord removed himself from Tom and looked him in the eye. Tom's whole body flushed; he kept avoiding his stare as well.</p><p>“You still believe that I'm under your spell”.</p><p>“I don't want to get your hopes up; I don't want to break your heart since you clung onto false hope, I like you too, but Matt and our reputation is at stake”.</p><p>Tom covered his face in his hands; tears fell onto the floor as he silently wept; Tord pulled him close and let him cry onto his shoulder.</p><p>“I'm not the person you think I am Tord, whatever image you have of me in your head is wrong; I'm a person with baggage”. </p><p>“And I can help you through it, like how you are doing right now; I'll try my best to commit to you, my heart is on my sleeve for you”.</p><p>Tom softly chuckled while he wiped the tears off his face. Tord turned a bright red when he caught a glimpse of Tom's smile; it felt like his heart could pop out of his chest.</p><p>“Don't do that, you'll regret it”.</p><p>“If it's you I won't regret a thing, from now on, I think I have a new reason to live”.</p><p>“But you're an angel and, I'm a demon, everything you worked for would be gone if you lov-”</p><p>Tom's phone started ringing from the inside of his pocket; he looked at the caller and immediately left the kitchen. It was disheartening to have such a moment only to be ruined by a call; Tord got up from the floor and saw Asmodeus staring at him with sad eyes. </p><p>“I don't mean to eavesdrop, but what is Tom talking about?”</p><p>Tord grabbed a potholder from the counter and removed the skillet from the stove. Asmodeus limped towards a chair and sat down, waiting for a response that would answer his question.</p><p>“It's nothing important--just some normal human problem”;</p><p>“If it involves Tom in any way; then it is of utmost importance, you don't want to see him sad just as much as I do”;</p><p>Tord sliced through the omelet and placed it on Asmodeus' plate; he then poured a glass of apple juice for the two of them.</p><p>“He thinks that I'm just acting accordingly to the spell; that my feelings are disingenuine and the whatnot, whatever I do he keeps disregarding it, so we agreed on a plan that for a week we'd pretend that we're together to see if the spell would wear off”;</p><p>“You looked into his eyes? Then you have nothing to worry about”;</p><p>“But aren't incubi beings of pure sex that suck out the life through it?”</p><p>“It's sad how criminalized sex is, despite it being a human service; listen to me, kid, sex makes a connection, it's a weapon and medicine: they're playful, not evil. Incubi bring out desire, like everyone else they have a choice to use their power for good or not”</p><p>Asmodeus placed a napkin on his lap and sliced through the omelet before popping it inside his mouth. Tord's leg bounced nervously, Asmodeus gave him a thumbs up, making him smile a bit.</p><p>“Compared to their siblings, Tom is the weakest: if you placed his heart on a scale, it would make the lightest feather sink; he has no desire to hurt, only play, despite knowing the precautions”;</p><p>“So, he's playing with me?”</p><p>“Tom thinks you're playing with him, so to avoid getting hurt he doesn't take it too seriously”;</p><p>Tord's mouth formed a tiny 'o' as he nodded in agreement. Tom suddenly walked into the with a glum expression, but upon noticing Tord and father, he forced a tepid smile before grabbing a peach from the fruit basket and kissing his father on the cheek.</p><p>“Where are you going? Aren't you staying for breakfast?”</p><p>“It's almost eight--I have to go to work and make my own money, I'll try to get home before nine pm.”</p><p>Tom quickly dashed out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. Asmodeus swirled his drink around before putting it down.</p><p>“I often worry about him; ever since Lilith bound them together and presented them as the future rulers, it took a toll on himself, living every day like it's his last--after knowing Matt's problems, who wouldn't be afraid?”</p><p>“You know about Matt?”</p><p>“How could I not? He's Tom's playdate as a kid. Matt acts on his emotion: lashing out to see who's loyal, not caring if anyone got hurt during that high, then feeling a depression when everyone leaves. He'd go mad if he loses Tom, but he isn't even that loyal.”</p><p>Asmodeus shoveled another bite into his mouth. Tord opened a peach and handed the other half to Asmodeus. The sound of the front door closing left the house with a comforting silence.</p><p>“Here's some advice don't get your hopes up with Tom--you'll hurt each other in the process.”</p><p>Tord nodded in agreement and started cleaning up. Asmodeus looked out the window and stared in awe.</p><p>“It's been a while since I've been to London; I haven't had the time to soak the new sights, do you mind showing an old man around town?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them wandered through the public library after coming to an agreement that it would be nice to go looking for new books to read. Tord slowly slipped out of section relating to science and into one of romance. Tord's face flushed just by reading the synopsis of the book that caught his eye.</p><p>“The notebook?”</p><p>Tord fumbled with the book and placed it back on the shelf, Asmodeus let out a low chuckle before showing a book that he found.</p><p>“Check out what I found on the best-selling aisle 'fifty shades of grey'; what an insult to BDSM; maybe you'd like it, might inspire you to go for your carnal desire with Tom.”</p><p>“I don't want to have sex with Tom;  all I ever want is to hold him tight until he's better.”</p><p>“That's so sweet of you; maybe you could rent the movie so you and Tom can watch it together.”</p><p>Tord turned bright red at the idea--cuddling after a hard day at work, maybe he can give a massage to make Tom more relaxed. </p><p>Asmodeus read Tord's mind and smiled at the innocent idea; it was domestic and soft.</p><p>“I don't think I have a CD player at home... Wouldn't it be awkward since you'll be there?”</p><p>“I've watched and read the movie already; I'm just going to stay upstairs and write observations, I'll be out of your hair for the whole night.”</p><p>The two found themselves walking to a small electronics shop. Tord picked the cheapest one and paid for it much to Asmodeus' protest to get a more expensive one.</p><p>While walking through the flea market, from the corner of his eye, he saw the silhouette of an angel. Tord gave the basket to Asmodeus,</p><p>“I forgot something from the last stall; stay here for a moment, please.”</p><p>“Alright, I'm with the golden girls, so I'll be just fine.”</p><p>Asmodeus winked at a couple of mature women at a booth; they chuckled at the quip before whispering to themselves. Tord nodded his head and ran through the crowd.</p><p>His eyes then focused on Raphael, who was staring at him from across the market.</p><p>“What are you doing out of Heaven?”</p><p>“I should congratulate you, little brother.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Hunting down the king Asmodeus, he has escaped too many times; and you get to capture him with your naivety, now let me finish my job and step out of the way.”</p><p>Tord immediately blocked Raphael from moving any closer; he pushed him back and stood his ground.</p><p>“Step out of the way; I am doing God's work.”</p><p>“I'm not allowing you to hurt him, killing humans is against everything you stood for, isn't it?”</p><p>Raphael stabbed a finger to Tord's chest.</p><p>“Has temptation blinded you or, are you just stupid? Demon equals bad! Anyway, since you found him, I suppose you have his supposed offspring with you too.”</p><p>“I'm not talking.”</p><p>Raphael tilted his head to let out a low chuckle; he grabbed Tord's hair and lifted him off the ground. From the air, Tord could see Tom and Laurel walking across the street. His body then hit the ground, causing a loud crack.</p><p>Raphael's eyes widened as he saw Tord's right arm fold into an unnatural angle. The people around them took a step back; some even rushed to call a nearby medic.</p><p>“How is that possible? I was joking around; that wasn't supposed to hurt!”</p><p>Tord let out a pained yelp as he struggled to get up. People in white circled Tord, blocking his peripheral; from afar, he could see Asmodeus stare at him in anger.</p><p>Underneath his breath, Raphael made a promise to make Asmodeus pay for what he had done to his brother. He turned his back and ran, avoiding the people who dare ask him questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! look over there; they have the flea market up, do you think they have fruit slices for sale?”</p><p>Tom looked to where Laurel was pointing and stared at the circle filled with colorful tents. The two walked across the street, expecting a warm welcome; but, only silence greeted them. People were surrounding a medical tent; Tom squeezed through and saw Tord's arm getting wrapped with a cast; his father was also there watching him with worry.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Asmodeus jolted in shock; he held both of Tom's shoulders and whispered into his ear.</p><p>“It's not safe here--there are angels out to kill.”</p><p>Tom looked back at Tord and mindlessly nodded at his father's words. He walked towards him and squeezed his left hand. </p><p>“Someone's out there to kill you and your father, please take care.”</p><p>“Worry about yourself for once, you idiot!”</p><p>“I can't; I love you too much.”</p><p>Tom hugged Tord's side and nuzzled his head into his torso. Tord lightly ruffled Tom's hair and walked out of the tent with him. Laurel stared in awe before looking at her watch.</p><p>“Tom, our lunch break ends in fifteen minutes, let's get going.”</p><p>Tom pulled away from Tord and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“Take care, Tord.”</p><p>Tord watched as Tom walked away; the pain on his arm lessened, but he is still unable to move it. Asmodeus wrapped an arm around Tord's shoulder and left the market as well.</p><p> </p><p>Their final stop was at a nearby cafe. Tord stared out the window, tapping his fingers at the table while Asmodeus drank a cup of tea.</p><p>“I see why Tom likes hanging out with you, despite being slow and sadly vanilla--you understand each other, even if the circumstances are pulling you apart.”</p><p>Asmodeus removed a golden ring from his finger and blew into it, the stone in the middle turned a bright red; he then reached for Tord's hand and placed it inside.</p><p>“I was going to give Solomon's ring of strength to Matt, but you are more deserving.”</p><p>“I can't accept this, what about Tom?”</p><p>“He has something else; Anyway, at exactly 6 pm, the end of the 4th watch, I will die, there's nothing you can do, so all I ask for you is to be with Tom.”</p><p>Tord's face paled. Everyone in the cafe seemed shocked as well; he leaned closer towards Asmodeus and spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>“How are you so calm about this? You don't get to joke about stuff like that.”</p><p>“Lilith may have taken my immortality but not my ability to see the future; this is a fight I cannot win.”</p><p>“What if I fight with you? Tom needs you alive, more than anyone else.”</p><p>“I am old, Tord; this is my last fight--and, you cannot fight your brother.”</p><p>Asmodeus placed a biscuit inside Tord's mouth and crossed his arm. Tord immediately calmed down and slumped in his seat. The hanging lights started shaking, everyone in the cafe exited with their hands on their heads.</p><p>Everyone started evacuating to an open space; the trembling stopped for a moment, and no aftershocks followed. Time stopped at three o'clock. Asmodeus limped to the middle of the road, where the shadow of an Angel has overcast him.</p><p>Raphael descended from the heavens, in his hands was a golden lasso, the same one he had used eons ago.</p><p>Slatrao's roar echoed through the silent streets; her neck was abnormally long, with her mouth open, showing off her sharp teeth. Asmodeus got on her back and flew to Raphael's level.</p><p>“I should've cut your head off the second time I saw you; it seems like you didn't learn from sinking into the bottom of the ocean.”</p><p>His cane then transformed into a mace; he charged at Raphael and swung with all his might. Raphael evaded the attack and wrapped the lasso around Slatrao's neck; he tightened his grip until Slatrao's face turned a light blue. Asmodeus pummeled Raphael's hands with the mace until Slatrao could break free. She bit onto his leg and threw him to the ground.</p><p>Tord could only watch in fear-- seeing Asmodeus' expression; turn into something terrifying, he couldn't take his eyes off. Raphael then lunged at the king, his hands wrapped around his neck, his nails dug deep into his skin. Asmodeus clawed at his arm, trying his best to pry the angel's hands off him. Tord opened his wings and summoned his blade; he then dragged it across Raphael's spine, a blinding light escaped the wound, Raphael hissed in pain. He then threw Asmodeus to the ground and placed his hands on Tord's shoulders.</p><p>“I do not want to hurt you, brother, can't you see? I'm trying to save you from his grasp!”</p><p>“You're causing more harm than good.”</p><p>“You don't know anything, brother.”</p><p> </p><p>They evacuated at a school's soccer field when time suddenly stopped. There was a bright light descending from the Heavens; Tom left the schoolyard and started running towards it. He stole a bicycle from a rack and started cycling towards the light.</p><p>He hid behind a building and crept towards his father.  Asmodeus' eyes widened in shock as he limped towards Tom.</p><p>“Get out of here, Tom, it's not safe!”</p><p>Tord fought with Raphael in the air despite having only one arm. Raphael then whisked Tord away and snatched Tom by the hair.</p><p>“So this is the heir to the throne, a pitiful transvestite, I'd say you don't have the balls, but you got to that first.”</p><p>“Raphael, that's not nice.”</p><p>Tom's nails turned into claws; he clawed at Raphael's face, covering it with scratches. Raphael raised an eyebrow and kissed Tom on the lips; Tord's body then started to move on its own; he lunged at Raphael and repeatedly punched him in the face.</p><p>“ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ACT LIKE A FUCKING SHIT BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?”</p><p>The smug grin on Raphael's face didn't disappear. Tord summoned his sword and pointed it at Raphael's heart; his chest heaved up and down, the adrenaline rushed in his veins.</p><p>“Look at how much they have ruined you--to the point of killing your big brother.”</p><p>“I fucking hate you.”</p><p>“Then kill me, right here, right now.”</p><p>Tears dripped from the corners of Tord's eyes; his sword evaporated into thin air. Raphael stood up and grabbed his sword from the side.</p><p>“You're a coward, Tord, I expected so much from you.”</p><p>Tord remained silent; his head hung heavy on his shoulders, behind his wings was Tom and Asmodeus. Tom had passed out on his father's lap from the wound on the side of his head.</p><p>“Move aside--I'll finish what you failed to do.”</p><p>“If you want to hurt them, you'll have to get through me first.”</p><p>“I'm not going to hurt you, Tord, after this, I'm bringing you back to Heaven so you can remember what paradise is.”</p><p>Tord remained silent; Raphael waved his hand across Tord's face, but he got ignored. Something heavy then grazed the back of his head; he turned around and saw Slatrao gnawing on his wings.</p><p>Raphael summoned his lasso and wrapped it around Slatrao's neck until it popped off. He then towards Tord and unsheathed his sword.</p><p>“I guess I'll have to kill you, no hard feelings, little brother.”</p><p>In one swift motion, Asmodeus quickly switched places with Tord and stood in front of the blade. His mace transformed back into a cane; blood spilled all over the road.</p><p>Raphael wiped the blood off his face and retreated to Heaven, once time started to move again. The clock struck 6; the fourth passing was over; Tord bawled his eyes out, while everyone else screamed and panicked at the dead body in the middle of the road.</p><p>There were too many people. Tord had a shock blanket on his shoulder, while several microphones were in front of him.</p><p>“He... He was like a father to me; I don't want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>After the dust had settled, Tord grabbed the cane from the ground and walked towards Tom. Edd rushed to the scene of the crime and picked them up in his car.</p><p>“I saw the news; I'm so sorry for your loss-- you don't deserve that, Tom.”</p><p>“It would be justice for everyone in the world, an honor for Raphael, but an injustice to me.”</p><p>Tord looked out the window and scratched the cast. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky; Edd looked at the rear mirror and saw Tord fighting back his tears.</p><p>“Don't blame yourself, Tord.”</p><p>“I'm a coward; he shouldn't have taken it-- I don't deserve this existence at all, I'm the one that should be dead, Tom needs his father alive-- I'm just a soldier, replaceable even, but you can't change a king-”</p><p>Tom placed a hand on Tord's hand and squeezed it; he leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes.</p><p>“You aren't replaceable, Tord, I suppose I had this coming; My only purpose on Earth is still unclear, I've been blind to the fact that they've sent me here to die. I have to go back soon and take the throne from my mother, but the problem is only a seraph could sit there.”</p><p>Tord raised his eyebrow; the two of them share a look before finally exiting the car. Dante's sad howls echoed through the house; he leaped into Tom's arms the moment they got home.</p><p>Tom inspected the cane and noticed that the handle had a small drawer on the side; inside was a picture of them when he was still young and a golden ring. Behind the picture was a short message; that Tom couldn't bring himself to read. </p><p>He moved Mark's ring to his other finger and slipped the band of gold on his right ring finger. He placed the picture inside his wallet and put it inside his drawer. The teddy bear that Tord gave him accidentally fell on the floor, revealing a small zipper on its back. Tom opened the zipper and saw a folded piece of paper.</p><p>He read the message and couldn't help himself but smile through it. Tord wasn't a poet, but the poem he wrote still managed to pull on his heartstrings. </p><p>Tom went down the stairs holding the teddy bear that Tord gave him. Noises were coming from the living room; he walked to it and saw Tord setting up a movie for them to watch.</p><p>“Oh, Tord, you do too much.”</p><p>Tom pulled on Tord's hand and sat him down on the couch; he then gently pressed his lips against Tord's. </p><p>Everything felt alright at that moment, the pain subdued for a while. Tom smiled into the kiss as he felt Tord pulling him closer. They pulled away for a moment before laughing together.</p><p>“You've gotten better at kissing, Tord.”</p><p>Tord's face lit up; he then immediately attacked Tom's face with kisses to prove the claim. Tom cuddled up against Tord and smiled.</p><p>“Uh, Tom?”</p><p>Tom grabbed the remote from the side table and pressed through the settings of the television.</p><p>“What Raphael said, what did it make you feel?”</p><p>Tom's smile turned into a thin line; he placed down the remote and looked directly at Tord.</p><p>“Upset, but then I thought that maybe he has a point; I dress effeminately, so if I get mistaken for a woman, then it's on me... I prefer expressing myself freely than just sticking to one label, whether it be 'girl' or 'boy' now that I'm older, I want to be me, away from whatever Lilith tried to turn me into.”</p><p>Tord couldn't find the words; he just embraced Tom with one arm and covered them with a blanket.</p><p>“All my life, I've tried isolating myself from siblings; I didn't want to make a connection with anyone, but after meeting you, I wanted to catch up on everything I've missed.”</p><p>“Tord.”</p><p>“This sounds weird but, every time I think about love or read romance stories, I imagine that it's you and me. I can't think about love without thinking of you; I love you, Tom, I will walk to hell and back for you.”</p><p>Tom buried his head into Tord's chest and squeezed him tight.</p><p>“I love you too, you idiot, so try and keep yourself alive for me.”</p><p>“I've always wanted to hear that from you; from now on, count me as your partner in crime.”</p><p>“And I'm your partner crime.”</p><p>The two share a quick kiss before finally playing the movie on the television. </p><p>The feeling of tranquility enveloped the whole town; they were in the eye of the hurricane, but the storm was from over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking too long to update, I rewrote this chapter multiple times and decided whether Asmodeus would reveal his past, but decided against it. Also, the book might go another proofreading on the earlier chapters, since my grammar has gotten a bit better and I want to fix the style in some (double spaces on dialogues). Thank you for the support so far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: a bit of lemon and mentions of animal abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wet sensation woke Tord up; his neck ached after sleeping against the armrest of the couch. His eyes darted to the side; Dante happily licked his cheek again before nudging the body on top of him.</p><p>Tord sat up; the weight on his torso disappeared, a loud groan followed afterward. Tom's head rose from the ground; he then rubbed his eyes before looking for his glasses.   </p><p>Their eyes met for a moment; Tord quickly looked away and grabbed Tom's glasses that were between the cushions. Tom put on the glasses and kissed Tord on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you, Tord; you can look now."</p><p>Tord tilted his head and kissed Tom on the forehead before ruffling his hair.</p><p>Tom grabbed Tord's left hand and inspected the ring on it.</p><p>"When did you get Solomon's ring?"</p><p>"Yesterday--It's from your father, you should have it."</p><p>Tord pulled on the ring, but it didn't budge. Tom grabbed his finger and pulled on it as well, but it remained firmly around Tord's finger.</p><p>Tom opened Dante's mouth and made him lightly pull on it with his teeth, yet it didn't move.</p><p>"I'm going to turn into my seraph form... close your eyes for me, please."</p><p>"Why? I've already seen your wings and stuff."</p><p>Tord placed the blanket on Tom's head and turned him around.</p><p>"You'll turn blind, for real this time."</p><p>Tom grabbed Dante and hid underneath the blanket as well. Tord's wings filled the room and turned into a mass of bright light. He transformed back, but the ring remained snug on his finger.</p><p>"My father must have chosen you for a reason then."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be; I'm glad my father liked your company."</p><p>Tord's face glowed as Tom softly smiled at him. </p><p>The rest of the morning was peaceful. Dante was outside playing; while Tord and Tom ate breakfast on the porch.</p><p>"I think this is the first time I saw you eat, Tord, how come you never ate stuff before?"</p><p>"I just don't have any reason to do so."</p><p>Tom took a bite from his sandwich and raised an eyebrow; Tord dusted his hands and looked into the sky.</p><p>"Well, angels don't have a body system; it's a recreational hobby for everyone, akin to throwing stuff inside a furnace-- we have tiny furnaces connected to our throats, and this body is just a mask to hide what we truly are."</p><p>"Is that why steam escapes from your body sometimes?"</p><p>"It happens when I'm overwhelmed, because of the pressure."</p><p>Tom finished his meal before pinning Tord to the ground. He then sat down on Tord's crotch and connected their lips.</p><p>"What are you doing, Tom?"</p><p>Tom pulled away for a moment, disappointed to see that his face was only a bright red.</p><p>"I love you so much, Tord."</p><p>Tord's whole body started to heat up. Steam escaped from Tord's head as Tom continued complimenting him in between kisses.</p><p>Tord could feel himself break into a cold sweat as his knees became weak. Tom gasped into the kiss as he felt something press against his thigh.</p><p>"Tord..."</p><p>Tord pushed Tom away and curled into a ball. A small circle of fire surrounded him; there was a thick cloud of smoke escaping from the top of his head. </p><p>"I-I am so sorry for that, Tom, that was uncalled for, I know you're trying to look for someone who means well, but I swear that was an accident-"</p><p>"It's okay, Tord, it's a normal reaction; I should've known better than to pounce on you just to see if you were lying."</p><p>Tord uncurled from his posture and lightly smacked Tom on the nose.</p><p>"Don't ever do that! I might burn you out of instinct!"</p><p>Tom rubbed his nose and nodded at what Tord said. Dante happily yipped from the distance as his head poked out of a hole that he had dug.</p><p>Tom rushed towards him and fished him out. Tord massaged his knuckles until his body eventually cooled down. </p><p> </p><p>They placed Dante inside a tub and filled it with lukewarm water. Tom closed the tap and grabbed a small shampoo bottle from inside.</p><p>"Why do you care so much about me, Tord?"</p><p>Tom held Dante back from leaping while Tord showered his back with a hose.</p><p>"That's just how I express my love."</p><p>"If you did love me that much, then you'd take care of yourself as well."</p><p>Dante pushed Tom down and shook himself dry before eventually leaping into the hole that he made. Tord pulled him out again, not caring if his shirt got covered in mud pawprints, and placed him back inside the tub.</p><p>Dante howled within Tord's grasp while Tom washed his paws. It felt like he was part of a family; Tord stared at Tom lovingly, Tom met his gaze and turned bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Tom looked at himself in the mirror in his room; he tried shifting into his demon form, but nothing happened. He decided to try once again, but only his horns had appeared; they were starting to curl at the tip, just like Lilith's--Tom sighed.</p><p>His reflection on the mirror was still  Tom, just him and nobody else.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of crashing startled Tom; he ran to Tord's room and saw him with a t-shirt pulled over his head. </p><p>Tom stepped on the bed and helped Tord put on the shirt. Tord combed through his hair and sat down beside Tom.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be invincible? How is your arm still broken?"</p><p>"I don't know; I'm naturally ambidextrous so, it doesn't affect me--but it still hurts."</p><p>Tom hopped off the bed and hugged Tord tightly.  Tord's face lit up as a thought formed in his head.</p><p>"Your father mentioned something about having the power to heal; maybe you can cure this?"</p><p>Tom turned bright red and got off Tord; he scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>"I can... but it's not through kisses if you want it permanently, I'm not even that good with my skills."</p><p>"Then, you can practice on me."</p><p>After realizing the connotations of what he said, a cloud of thick smoke filled the room, making Tom open the closest window in the room.</p><p>"It's worth the try, just nothing too extreme; just ease me into it."</p><p>When the room finally cleared. Tom quickly closed the curtains and door. Tord sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Don't you want to cuddle and wait for it to take its course?"</p><p>"No, I'm tired of playing safe, just do it."</p><p>Tord squeezed Tom's hands and kissed him softly on the cheek. Tom removed his glasses and looked at Tord in the eye; he then pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him. </p><p>Tom traced the sides of Tord's face with his finger and whispered into his ear.</p><p>"What do you want me to do, Tord?"</p><p>Tord's eyes were half-lidded as he let out choked gasps of pleasure.</p><p>"Keep holding my hand, please."</p><p>Tom squeezed Tord's hand and sucked on his neck, leaving several hickeys along the way. Tord slowly bucked his hips against Tom's thighs, earning a soft chuckle from Tom.</p><p>Tom rocked his hips in circles, earning more pleasured sounds from Tord. </p><p>"I love you a lot, Tom, I hope I can be with you every day."</p><p>Tom leaned back down and kissed Tord on the lips before Tord switched their positions. Tom was now against the mattress as Tord got in between his legs.</p><p>Tord removed the cast and entwined his hands with Tom's. Tord mimicked what Tom did and sucked on Tom's neck as well.</p><p>"Tom, you feel so fucking good."</p><p>Tord's voice went octaves lower, bringing out his accent; he continued bucking his hips before something wet hit Tom's inner thigh. Tord's body then collapsed on top of Tom's afterward.</p><p>Tord just dry-humped him; Tom covered his face in his hands to stop him from making too much noise. Tom then got up and moved Tord comfortably on the bed (instead of awkwardly dangling off the edge). It did leave him a bit unsatisfied that he never got the opportunity to finish.</p><p>Tord refused to let Tom leave and kept tugging on his arm. Tom cuddled with Tord and closed his eyes to rest. Dante finally clawed a hole through the door and squeezed himself between the two.</p><p>There was a loud knock at the door; Dante jumped on the bed and started barking. </p><p>Tom put on his glasses and glared at Dante.</p><p>"You've been acting like a big baby today."</p><p>Tom looked to the side and saw the wood chips trailing towards the bed. Dante tilted his head down and stopped wagging his tail.</p><p>"We'll have to think of something later."</p><p>Tom placed Dante down and walked downstairs to the front door. He twisted the door open, and a tired-looking Edd greeted <br/>him.</p><p>"Is Tord here? I have to talk to him about something."</p><p>Edd's eyes then trailed towards Tom's neck and turned bright red. </p><p>"He's asleep right now; you can wait inside."</p><p>Edd hesitantly stepped inside the house and sat down on the couch inside the living room.  </p><p>"So, how are you after yesterday?"</p><p>"I'm fine; I'll have to go back to hell soon and go through it."</p><p>"What about Tord?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Tom looked across the room; he was almost inanimate. Edd tapped his fingers against his lap before deciding to break the silence.</p><p>"I know that Tord values you a lot and that you're in a difficult position right now, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here."</p><p>Edd patted Tom's back. Tom let out a shaky laugh before hugging Edd back.</p><p>"Let's go wake Tord up; he's been asleep for too long."</p><p> </p><p>Tord woke up feeling both disgusting and relieved; his underwear felt stiff, but his arm felt fine. Tord turned bright red after realizing what it meant.</p><p>He quickly grabbed another change of clothes before walking inside the bathroom. </p><p>Tom knocked on Tord's door, ignoring the gaping hole on the bottom right. Edd looked around and saw Dante hanging upside down on the ceiling with his head down.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Dante clawed through the door; I'm ignoring him for a bit."</p><p>Dante then dropped a t-shirt on top of Tom's head and showed his wide glossy eyes. Edd awed at him and rubbed his ears.</p><p>"I think he's saying sorry, Tom."</p><p>"Alright, you're forgiven this time."</p><p>Dante happily jumped into Tom's arms and nudged his forehead against his while licking Tom's cheek. Edd chuckled as he scratched the behind of Dante's ears.</p><p>"He's been like this for the whole morning; woke us up with kisses, then dug a hole in the backyard, got muddy, and jumped on us on the bed--He's practically an oversized baby, but I guess he's just dealing with loss too."</p><p>"Maybe he sees you two as his new parents-- you and Tord sleep together in the same bed and act like a married couple, so it's not that shocking."</p><p>Tom almost dropped Dante out of shock. His face became a bright red as he struggled to find words.</p><p>"Tord and I don't sleep together like that! We aren't even official yet."</p><p>Edd raised an eyebrow; Tom kept muttering incoherently into the air before playfully punching Edd's shoulder.</p><p>"You know that's a funny assumption! An angel and an incubus falling in love? That's crazy talk! And how do I know that you're not the one that's sleeping with Tord, hm?"</p><p>"I'm his brother."</p><p>Tom looked at his shoes and let out an exasperated sigh. Edd knocked on Tord's door again until it finally opened.</p><p>"Hey, Edd."</p><p>Tord's eyes met with Tom; he pulled Edd inside and quickly closed the door. He pushed his vanity against the door and let off some steam.</p><p>"Your arm's better..."</p><p>"I dry-humped Tom and kinda liked it."</p><p>Edd's eyes widened; he was correct but hearing it from Tord--someone as innocent as him was a shocker. </p><p>"I let him use his power on me; it felt great, and I wanted to keep touching him, revel in the feeling, but I passed out."</p><p>"That explains the matching hickeys... Anyway, I can finally forge the love arrow; all I need now is confirmation, do you want to do this?."</p><p>Tord paced around the room; the sweat on his palms turned into small vapors.</p><p>"I'll have them ready just in case; these arrows would be a nudge in the right direction, these will spark the flame between you two, so it isn't permanent."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Edd."</p><p>Edd hugged Tord tightly. He was just as scared as he is because the future for him isn't looking too bright. </p><p> </p><p>It was already late afternoon by the time that he had left; there was an uneasy feeling in the air. It felt like someone was following him.</p><p>A lot of people passed by him, but no one seemed to be threatening. Edd ran to his house and pushed the door open.</p><p>The inside of his house was dark, the light orange glow passing through the blinds. None of the lights worked; he was taking shots in the dark.</p><p>"Ringo?"</p><p>A single lightbulb flickered on, catching his attention. Ringo's body lay in the middle of the room; her eyes wide and stomach was barely moving. Edd kneeled in front of her and touched the cold feline.</p><p>"Hello, Edd."</p><p>Edd tilted his head and saw Matt sitting on his desk with a twisted grin on his face. Edd was about to charge, but a shadow pinned him down to the ground.</p><p>"It's funny how life is, how we can entertain ourselves with unexplainable things... Romance, friendship, family. I know you know what's going to happen to your brother, right? Step-by-step; everything is coming into fruition."</p><p>Matt kicked some of the books off the desk, purposely hitting Edd in the face. </p><p>"Angels, the ultimate symbol of life, wisdom, and hope. I don't get why you're so bitter, Edd, you'll live for eons, that cat? Probably 6 minutes if I hadn't interfered; I finished her in 3 by running her over with my ride."</p><p>"You're a bastard! No wonder Tom doesn't like you!"</p><p>The only light in the room disappeared; Matt's figure kept circling the room before kicking Edd's body repeatedly.</p><p>"Do you like the heel of my shoes? It's forged Seraphim blades; I step on your heart, you'll disappear! No hell or heaven for you! And somewhere in the cosmos, you'll get to watch your younger brother suffer."</p><p>"What do you want, Matt!?"</p><p>"A deal, of course."</p><p>The lights finally flickered back on; Matt picked up Ringo's body and snapped his fingers. The flies above her body fled as her eyes slowly started to blink.</p><p>Matt kissed Ringo's forehead and sat her beside him.</p><p>"I reversed time for her; she has ten lives left, enough for an eternity with you. Now for the deal, are you ready?"</p><p>Edd's skin felt like nails were scratching under his skin. A single tear rolled down his eye as he watched Ringo lively.</p><p>"You make those arrows but, I own those; Aim them at Tom and me, enough for him to forget Tord. Then we'll be out of your hair."</p><p>Edd remained silent. Matt picked Ringo up and placed her on Edd's hair.</p><p>"It's a win-win; you save Tord, you finish the mission, we disappear. We all get what we deserve in the end."</p><p>Ringo crawled down to Edd's lap and purred.</p><p>"Sometimes, the right things aren't good. So what do you say? Deal or no deal?"</p><p>Matt outstretched his hand and, Edd hesitantly shook it firmly. </p><p> </p><p>Tord's fingers ran lightly through the piano keys. His heart pounded against his chest as Tom entered the room.</p><p>"This is for someone dear to me."</p><p>Tom sat down on the stool beside the piano. Tord fixed his posture and started playing a mellow tune.</p><p>"Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows."</p><p>His voice sent shivers down Tom's spine. Tord saw Tom's smile from the corner of his eye and glowed. </p><p>Tom wrapped his arms around Tord's neck, nuzzling his head against Tord's nape. </p><p>"Everything that's wonderful is what I feel-"</p><p>Tord tilted his head until their lips were inches apart.</p><p>"When we're together."</p><p>Tom closed the gap between their lips and smiled. Tord couldn't stop smiling; his heart pounded against his chest that even Tom could hear it. </p><p>"Tom, will you let me court you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not having a consistent updating schedule. Today's the death anniversary of my kitten which was unfortunately maimed by an ex. I only had her for a month after she was taken away again; sadly she isn't coming back to life. The beginning of the chapter parallels the 10th chapter; since in numerology, 10 means wholeness and harmony. Number 10 is a symbolic combination of number 4, which is a number that symbolizes the world around us, the material part of the universe, and number 6 which is associated with human beings. </p><p>Everything goes downhill from here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt took a cigarette from the floor and blew a puff. The woman beside him coughed as she sat up to put on her clothes.</p><p>"Where's my bra?"</p><p>Matt tossed it to her and sat up. She caught it with her hands before putting it on.</p><p>"Thanks, Mung."</p><p>"It's Matt, you twit."</p><p>The woman smiled at him and slipped on her stockings.</p><p>"See you soon--?"</p><p>"Nela, you picked me up from hell, one of Asmodeus' daughters? I'm surprised you didn't recognize my face."</p><p>Nela slipped on her heels and kicked down the bottles of whiskey in front of her. She has features similar to Tom: perfectly tanned skin, light brown hair, but she was taller and slimmer. The most obvious difference that they had was that she had blue eyes and a pair of wings.</p><p>Matt slipped on his boxers and kissed her on the neck. She giggled before pushing him away.</p><p>"As much as I'd like to stay, I have to go back; my husband is probably dying in chastity. Not to mention that there are changes now that Asmodeus is 'dead' for real. "</p><p>"You're not bothered at all?"</p><p>"We're not that close; he usually isolated him in the library; it was nice of him to help me find a husband, but that's about it."</p><p>Matt drowned the cigarette in a glass of whiskey before putting on his pants.</p><p>"It was terrifying when I saw his headless body on the news;  he was a good man, but I couldn't care less."</p><p>Nela finished reapplying her lipstick, she closed her compact mirror and faced Matt.</p><p>"Anyway, Lilith's in charge of several regions in hell; she's my mother but, we need a king, so stop screwing around and get to it."</p><p>Matt rolled his eyes and dragged her out; he grabbed his keys and left the bedroom. His phone started vibrating against his leg. He looked at the caller and ignored it.</p><p>Nela sat behind Matt and wrapped her arms around him as he started the engine. They soon left the extravagant abode Matt has and unto the uneven roads leading to the highway. </p><p>The scenery soon turned into a blur as Matt started speeding up; the road suddenly got lower and lower. The temperature soon got hotter as hot air blew on their faces; the big metal gates of hell opened upon their arrival. </p><p>The motorcycle then abruptly stops. Nela removed herself from Matt and stretched her arms. </p><p>A cloud of darkness surrounded Matt; sharp talons clawed underneath his skin, the claws dragged him into the cumulus. He then appeared in front of the throne.</p><p>"As much as I like having control, I want it to be clean and not driven by sympathy; Asmodeus finally died, he must have given you his ring."</p><p>Matt showed his hands; Lilith crossed her arms and slumped in her seat.</p><p>"I assume Tom's still alive then; how are you two? The demons are looking for you two to lead."</p><p>"He's in love with someone else at the moment."</p><p>"And how long would they be in love? The demons want to see you two come back asap, enough twiddling with that suicide mission."</p><p>Matt pursed his lips; he avoided Lilith's gaze and put his head down. Lilith removed a ring from her finger and kissed it before giving it to Matt.</p><p>"Take the form of whoever that person and trick Tom at the right time."</p><p>"I don't need to; I have a cherub making a love arrow for me."</p><p>A wicked grin formed at the corner of her lips as she excitedly hugged Matt. Soft buzzing interrupted the silence between them. He pulled away from the hug and ignored the caller again. Lilith crossed her arms in annoyance.</p><p>"You have three days; I don't know how long I can hold off these demons. They don't want me either; I need a new vessel to influence."</p><p>Matt nodded quickly before jumping back on his motorcycle. </p><p> </p><p>A cold breeze blew on Matt's face as he appeared back in the streets of London; he parked his motorcycle behind a building and opened his phone.</p><p>He pressed the phone to his ear and slumped against the wall.</p><p>"Where have you been, Matt? You cannot keep skipping sessions just because you had an epiphany of sorts."</p><p>"Sorry, Nat."</p><p>"Doctor--it's Doctor Natalie; we need to talk about the video that you sent me last night. You're relapsing."</p><p>Matt combed through his hair; he then took a swig from the hip flask in his coat pocket and stared into the distance.</p><p>"I'll meet you this afternoon; at your house, eat well and stay safe, Matt."</p><p>The call ended abruptly. Matt massaged his temple before driving off again.</p><p> </p><p>Matt crashed into his couch and groaned out loud. He opened his phone and saw the photo of him and Tom as a lock screen. </p><p>They were happy together before Tord existed. He angrily threw his flask across the room and smacked himself on the head.</p><p>Matt rolled to the floor and stared blankly at the ceiling. He snapped his fingers; his violin appeared out of nowhere as he started playing a song while reminiscing the times they spent together. A light rain poured outside his window as he felt the guilt crawl up his back.</p><p>There was a loud knock on his door; Matt flicked his finger and opened the door. Natalie placed her umbrella against the door and stepped inside.  In her hands was a small plastic container; she ran to the living room and placed it down beside Matt.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"I know you haven't eaten; you by far are the most difficult, but I care about you a lot. Eat up."</p><p>Matt sat up and opened the container; there was a sandwich inside; he immediately took a bite of it and slumped against the foot of the couch. Natalie picked up the violin and noticed that it only had one string.</p><p>"Did you break the other strings except for the G string?"</p><p>"I pluck it every time I want something off my mind."</p><p>Natalie's eyebrows raised as she placed it aside; she fumbled with her fingers as she waited for Matt to finish eating.</p><p>"So, where did you learn to play the violin with one string?"</p><p>"Paganini, I'm sure you've heard of him."</p><p>"I think you're pulling my leg; is this a metaphor? Maybe someone deemed as an evil that you look up to fill the hole that someone in your life left?"</p><p>"No, just the Italian guy who fucked a lot; we have a lot in common, I gave him women, I learned how to play."</p><p>Matt dusted his hands off and laid his back against the couch. Natalie pulled out her clipboard and clicked her pen.</p><p>"What's going on with your life, Matt? The last meeting got interrupted because of a 'dinner party' what happened then?"</p><p>"It ended terribly; I opened up like what you said, I dropped signs that I still want what he had, and when I said it out loud, everything went to shit. So, I drove back to hell, picked up one of his sisters that looked exactly like him, and plucked her g-- do you get the joke? It's like a violin--"</p><p>"yes-yes, I understand the joke clearly."</p><p>Natalie massaged her temple and wrote some notes down on her clipboard. The small smile on Matt's lips turned into a frown as he stared into the ceiling.</p><p>"Then I did something terrible; I need to be with them, what's the point of ruling if the person I love isn't even there? Every time I try to make things go back to normal, the more he's drifting away. He has someone who loves him better; I don't want to admit defeat yet, what should I do? What am I doing wrong?"</p><p>"What do you think you're doing wrong?"</p><p>"I don't know! That's why I pay you!"</p><p>Natalie raised an eyebrow; Matt sat back down, his face returned into its usual tan as he laid down on the couch.</p><p>"I'm the problem, aren't I? But you don't understand-"</p><p>"The whole world depends on your union? I understand that feeling, but you have to let go."</p><p>Matt turned his back at Natalie and opened his phone to stare at his wallpaper; his thumb lightly grazed over Tom's face as he sighed.</p><p>"It's too much of a cost; from the start, we made for one another. Tom's dad liked me, but he liked the new guy more that he entrusted a royal heirloom to him."</p><p>"I think you're inability to let go of people or grudges stems from the fact that you're afraid of being alone. You can have sex with all the women you see, but they'll never warm your bed forever."</p><p>Natalie rubbed Matt's shoulder as she placed a tissue box beside him.</p><p>"You're alone, but do you think being with Tom will make you feel complete?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"No. Take some time to build new connections, invest in a new hobby, make amends, and try letting go."</p><p>Matt closed his phone and sat up. Natalie started cleaning up her stuff before standing up.</p><p>"Recognising the problem is a part of recovery, you're making progress; see you soon, Matt."</p><p> </p><p>After hearing the door click, Matt thought to himself. He cleaned up the living room before getting a change of clothes. He wore something more casual than what he usually wore before sinking onto the floor. </p><p>He was going to visit someone who needed his amending.</p><p> </p><p>Edd tied his bangs into a tiny ponytail and continued refining silver inside a cupel. He then poured it into a different container and placed it over a holy flame burning on rosewood.</p><p>The loud knocking on his door almost made him lose focus.</p><p>"THE DOORS OPEN!"</p><p>After a minute, shiny pieces of metal rose from the semi-liquid slag; Edd started peeling the metal from it with his nails.</p><p>"So, Eddy Boy, I was thinking..."</p><p>Edd's wings opened up in shock; he shielded himself in case Matt kicks him in the face again. Ringo happily jumped into Matt's lap and purred against his chest.</p><p>Matt forcefully folded Edd's wings and threw Ringo onto his lap.</p><p>"Is there anything you want, Eddy? Rock-and-roll porn? A motorbike? Name it, and I'll give it in a flash."</p><p>"What are you doing here? The arrows aren't complete yet."</p><p>Matt twiddled with his thumbs as he sat beside the desk. Edd's attention didn't waver from the task at hand.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking."</p><p>"For once?</p><p>"Don't get comfortable with me; I can kill everyone you love in an instant."</p><p>Edd's lips turned into a thin line. Matt continued staring into the ceiling as he prepared for a monologue.</p><p>"I've been that I should make amends, so here I am, in the flesh, making amends to you to become a better person."</p><p>Edd stifled a laugh. Matt smacked him at the back of the head and crossed his arms.</p><p>"I don't think you should be making amends to me, besides bribing me with material object won't work either."</p><p>"Then, who?"</p><p>Edd placed the silver pieces on a mold and popped it back inside the furnace. Matt's face paled, he shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>"I'm not apologizing to Tom in person; if I get close to him, I won't be able to help myself. I need to get away from him and let him get closer."</p><p>"I'm not talking about Tom; you should talk to Tord."</p><p>"If you say so, why are you even helping me in all of this? Aren't you with Tord?"</p><p>Edd picked up Ringo and placed her on his shoulder while he prepared two cups of tea.</p><p>"Tom's an alright kid, but you have a point. I care about Tord, and if Tom stays with him, he'll lose his mind once he's gone. He even asked for these arrows as well, but I think you need them more. Tord needs to think with his head again; after the mission, we are heading back to the silver city. He can hate me all he wants, but I'm doing what's best for him."</p><p>By the time Edd had finished ranting, both mugs had a mountain of sugar. He quickly tried scooping some off and putting it back inside the glass jar.</p><p>"Also, just to put this out there, if you're that easily convinced and swayed, you're not fit to be a king, Matt."</p><p>Matt wanted to be angry, but Edd was right. He grabbed a cup and gulped down the tea with no hesitation.</p><p>"I'll gladly prove you wrong."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>A sinister smile crawled at the corner of Matt's lips; he scratched at his ring and sat up.</p><p>"You're not so bad, Eddy."</p><p>"I can't say the same for you, but these will be ready tomorrow."</p><p>"Can't I score a hangout with my new buddy?"</p><p>"Maybe soon, Matt."</p><p>The lights flickered inside Edd's house. Edd calmly took a sip from his cup as Matt'sfigure sank into the floor. The lights turned back on, Edd felt something run up his throat; he then held his throat and rushed to the bathroom sink.</p><p>He just made a deal with the devil; Something silvery-white escaped his lips, almost as bright as sunlight but metallic in taste. </p><p>The sink then became tinged with yellow. Edd gargled his mouth with water until the taste disappeared.</p><p>Was this his divine punishment?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprisingly, this is the 21st chapter. I think it's very funny that even if you think you're doing good, it isn't always right, no matter how much you convince yourself. The 21st element in the periodic table is Scandinum, Edd wouldn't be able to identify it quickly since it's fairly new, but its luster can be used to make synthetic sunlight.</p><p>Almost like a false sense of doing what's right. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed that fun fact and symbolism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light pattering outside woke Tord up; he wrapped his arms around Tom and closed his eyes. Tom nuzzled into Tord's chest, enjoying the warmth that he radiated.</p><p>"I know you're awake now."</p><p>"But you're so warm."</p><p>Thunder rumbled outside; the raindrops hit against the windows. Tom squeezed Tord tighter and pulled the sheets over his head. </p><p>"Tom, you have to get up."</p><p>"Cold..."</p><p>Tom whined from underneath the covers; Tord rubbed his palm together and pressed it against the blanket. </p><p>"Maybe it's because you're naked, and don't you breathe fire?"</p><p>"You're naked too, and it doesn't work the same as yours, so just stay with me."</p><p>Tom peeked from the covers and furrowed his eyebrows. Tord left the bed and opened his closet and pulled out a long-sleeved shirt; Tom quickly put it on and peeked out of the covers.</p><p>Tom then crawled towards Tord and traced over the scratch marks.</p><p>"I'm your boyfriend."</p><p>A smile formed from the corners of Tord's lips; he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and sat at the edge of the bed. </p><p>"I'm your boyfriend, Tom, and we made out with tongue last night. Is this too fast? Are we moving too fast?"</p><p>Tom grabbed his glasses from the side and sat beside Tord; he hugged Tord's arm and sighed.</p><p>"Relationships are different for everyone else; you're the first guy to treat me fairly. <br/>We've been friends for a while, and I tried <br/>denying your attempts, but you're not so bad."</p><p>Tord held Tom protectively and rested his head on Tom's head.</p><p>"Except that weird phase where you tried <br/>acting as a father towards me; is that a hidden <br/>daddy kink or what?"</p><p>Tord's face turned bright red; his eyes darted across the room while Tom playfully poked his cheek.</p><p>"You're kidding! No way!"</p><p>Tom tackled Tord to the bed and sat on his chest. Tord flushed even more as steam escaped through the top of his head and ears.</p><p>"I love you a lot, Daddy."</p><p>Tom then tickled Tord's neck with kisses; Tord let out a loud guffaw as Tom continued peppering him with kisses. </p><p>Tord laughing made Tom smile even more; Tord's hand then rested on the side of Tom's waist. He pulled Tom closer and looked at him in the eye.</p><p>"Is this where it's going where I think it's going?"</p><p>"Are you okay with it?"</p><p>Tord's voice was soft; a breathy laugh escaped his lips as he continued playing with the hem of Tom's boxers.</p><p>"We aren't leaving the house anytime, so why not? Do you have any plans for today?"</p><p>"No-not at all."</p><p>"D-do you have any kinks? Just so that we're even."</p><p>Tom connected their lips; Tord switched their positions and pinned Tom to the bed. They parted for air after a moment.</p><p>"I like it when you get angry; you tend to cuss a lot. God, that's so hot, and your wings."</p><p>"Don't just name drop my dad's name like that; it's weird."</p><p>Tom quickly nodded; Tord opened his wings and covered the two of them. Tom reached for the underside of Tord's wings and lightly stroked it.</p><p>"Does this feel good?"</p><p>"Yes-yes; just keep doing that."</p><p>Tord lightly bucked his hips; Tom bit his lip as he lightly tugged at Tord's feathers.</p><p>"F-fuck Tom, don't pull too hard."</p><p>Tom gasped as Tord sucked on his neck to leave hickeys. Tom wrapped his legs around Tord's waist and rocked his hips against it.</p><p>The sound of metal lightly scraping snapped them out of their haze. Dante picked his food bowl and dropped it again. He angrily barked at the two of them and nudged the bowl with his nose towards them.</p><p>Tord folded his wings and fixed his t-shirt. </p><p>"Looks like he got the 'appearing-at-the-bad-time-shtick' from you, Tom."</p><p>Tom smacked the back of Tord's head and picked up Dante's food bowl. Tord rubbed the spot that Tom hit; he softly smiled as a fluttering feeling filled his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Dante finished up the food in his bowl. Tom lightly petted his head and slumped against the wall. He looked around before opening his phone and look through the messages Matt sent him.</p><p>After scrolling through Matt's unsolicited threats in an attempt to win him back, his fingers hovered over the keyboard before deciding against it.</p><p>'you'll end up with me either way; we need you here.'</p><p>Tom massaged his temple before closing his phone. Dante sympathetic licked his cheek.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>Tom jolted at Tord's voice; Dante took the phone from Tom's hands and crawled up the ceiling. Tom remained silent and just wrapped his arms around Tord's waist.</p><p>"What did Matt say?"</p><p>Tord's voice was low, his posture now stiff as he stared at Tom's soul through his glasses.</p><p>"I can't leave Matt alone to rule over all those regions; our union is something the demons had looked forward too. They're excited about new faces, especially after the death of my father. Us being together is just taboo, your brothers, your dad, they'll hurt you if they see you with me."</p><p>Tord cut Tom off with a hug; before kissing him softly on the forehead.</p><p>"Don't be negative; we can make us work, but we have to be honest with one another. No more secrets, so we can work through this together."</p><p>Tord then peppered Tom's face with kisses until he saw him smile. Tom chuckled softly as he playfully pushed Tord away.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Kissing you until you feel better, like what you do to me."</p><p>Tom's nose crimped as he grinned from ear-to-ear; he then grabbed under Tord's chin and connected their lips. Tord picked Tom up from the floor and propped him on the counter. </p><p>They pulled away for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. Tom's face was bright pink; Tord's heart pounded against his chest just by seeing Tom smile. </p><p>Tord softly caressed Tom's cheek; Tom squeezed his hand and kissed the knuckles. Tom tilted his glasses down and looked through his lashes.</p><p>"You're such a dork, Tord, I love you."</p><p>"I love you a lot too."</p><p>Tord kissed Tom's forehead and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The rain had died down; sunlight peeked through the curtains and illuminated the kitchen. Tom gently hopped off the counter and looked through the kitchen door. There were rain bugs caught onto the screen, and dew decorated the backyard.</p><p>After sweeping the dried leaves and branches, they sat down on the porch to watch the clouds, enjoying their moment of silence together.</p><p>"This is the first time I heard you laugh and smile as much."</p><p>Tord raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. Tom fumbled with his fingers before talking again.</p><p>"You have this uptight facade, but inside, you're just a dorky person."</p><p>"I guess you're right; you're just that charming, Tom."</p><p>Tom leaned against Tord's shoulder and smiled. Dante rested his head on Tom's lap and closed his eyes as well.</p><p>"You all like leaning against me, huh?"</p><p>Tom's light snoring alerted Tord. He picked Tom and Dante up and brought him inside. Tord lay Tom on the couch and kissed him on the forehead; he sat down on the floor with Dante and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>There was a loud knocking on the front door. Tord massaged his temple and put on a coat; he opened the door and closed the door again.</p><p>The knocking became louder; Tord opened the door and glared at Matt.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>Matt looked at Tord before raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You two had sex? Good for you, I guess, but I'd like my fiancé back once you finish playing around."</p><p>Tord stepped outside and closed the door. He pushed Matt to the pavement and stepped on his stomach.</p><p>"We're not playing around. We're putting effort for us to work; if you're going to insult me more, you can go now and don't come back."</p><p>"Sure-Sure you're not playing around, but what about Tom? Besides, you can't exactly follow him to hell, can you?"</p><p>Tord remained silent before pressing his foot down on Matt's stomach. Matt gripped Tord's foot and whipped him to the side.</p><p>Matt took off his mud-covered blazer and tossed it on Tord's face. He peeked inside the front door before looking at Tord.</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>Tord tore Matt's blazer into pieces; he furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Why are you even asking me? I don't even know why you're here."</p><p>"Vampire manners, I'm here to apologize to both of you."</p><p>Tord's whole face burned a bright red; the tips of his hair lit on fire as he walked towards Matt. He stabbed his finger into Matt's chest, not caring if blood stained his fingernails.</p><p>"That's the shittiest fucking way you could have started an apology."</p><p>"You haven't heard it yet!"</p><p>Matt removed Tord's finger from his chest and hissed in pain. Raindrops started to fall from the sky; Matt's eyes widened as he clutched Tord's coat.</p><p>"You have to let me in! It's starting to rain! I'll die!"</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Tord pushed Matt out of the porch and watched as Matt let out a few panicked screams.</p><p>"Tord, please!"</p><p>"Hate running water, huh? Maybe next time you come back, I should spray you with a hose."</p><p>"That's not funny! Tord be an angel for once!"</p><p>The rain started pouring even more; Matt fell to the ground in pain, his skin became bright red as the rain continued pouring down on him. He crawled his way back to the porch, but Tord stepped on Matt's fingernails until it broke.</p><p>Matt's head felt light; he looked up and saw that Tord's hair had curled into two horns. </p><p>"Go back to hell, Matt."</p><p>Matt's eyes closed in defeat. Tord turned around and saw Tom's figure standing in the hallway. </p><p>"Tord! What has gotten into you!?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Tom pushed him aside and grabbed an umbrella. Dante followed behind Tom and helped him drag Matt inside.</p><p>Tom placed Matt on the couch and used the blanket to keep him warm. Tord stood in the hallway, watching as Tom from afar. Dante sat down on top of Matt to help him in keeping warm.</p><p>Tord flicked his finger and lit the fireplace from a distance. Tom kissed Matt's forehead before going to Tord.</p><p>"Tord, what's going on with you?"</p><p>Tord's breathing became shaky; he gripped the sides of Tom's shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Tom's eyes widened as he pushed Tord away.</p><p>"I love you; please don't-"</p><p>Tord wrapped his arms around Tom and pulled him to his level. There was a sharp pain on Tord's chest; he shakily looked into Tom's eyes and kissed him beside the lips. </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Don't leave me for Matt, anyone else but him."</p><p>Tom let out a sad sigh; he hugged Tord back and whispered into his ear.</p><p>"I'm not; you have nothing to worry about, but I'm still mad about what you did."</p><p>"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?"</p><p>Tom crossed his arms and tilted his head towards Matt. </p><p>"Talk to him, apologize, and get along for once; I'm going to need some time apart."</p><p>Tord raised an eyebrow; he crossed his arms as well and avoided Tom's gaze.</p><p>"You're mad, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes! Reasonably so! He's my friend, and you ruthlessly tried to kill him! I'm going to cool off."</p><p>Tord grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him towards him.</p><p>"I'm trying to protect you from him! For fucks sake! I don't want to see you get hurt again; I don't want to lose you because of him."</p><p>Tord ran his knuckles down Tom's cheek. Tom shook his head and pushed Tord away.</p><p>"You're no different from him."</p><p>Tord's face paled; he held his chest and took a step back. Dante scooped Tom up and brought him upstairs, leaving Tord alone in silence.</p><p> </p><p>The rain didn't show any sign of stopping. Tord closed the curtain and sat down beside Matt. The crackling of the fire filled Tord's ears, tempting him to burn Matt and himself in it. </p><p>He fiddled with the ring on his finger as he tried to take in what Tom said. The ring firmly stuck to his skin; he let out a frustrated mon and smashed his hand against the wooden coffee table.</p><p>"We're not so different after all."</p><p>Tord's eyes darted towards Matt; his head peaked through the blanket.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself too much."</p><p>Matt reached into his pocket and handed Tord his hip flask. </p><p>"You're frustrated, and you need release; drink."</p><p>"Is this your only solution?"</p><p>"You can always masturbate or have sex, but you don't look like the guy; drink."</p><p>Tord snatched the flask from Matt's hand and took a hefty swig from it. He gave it back to Matt before slumping in his seat.</p><p>"Have you made Tom angry before?"</p><p>Matt's lips turned into a frown; he ran his fingers through his hair and placed a hand on Tord's shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, but we always fixed it; before he finds a new one... He's hard to be with, especially when everything feels like it's about him, yet it's a small price to pay for someone like him, you have to sway in his direction."</p><p>Tord rolled his eyes and stared Matt down.</p><p>"What are you even going to apologize for?"</p><p>"For being a cunt at the two of you; I fully accept it now, I was scared of what was going to happen, but now I know that I should give you a chance and handle whatever the future throws."</p><p>"And I'm sorry for slicing your chin that one time and almost killing you back there."</p><p>Matt outstretched his hand, and Tord firmly shook it. </p><p>"That isn't so difficult, isn't it?"</p><p>Tom hopped off the ceiling and caught Dante in his arms. The two males jolted in shock, causing the couch to fall back. Tom let out a peal of boisterous laughter and joined them on the floor.</p><p>Tom cupped Tord's cheek and kissed him on the lips. Tord let out a low chuckle as he picked Tom up and hugged him tightly. Matt rested his head in his hands, watching the pair enjoy themselves.</p><p>Tord placed Tom down and helped Matt up. </p><p>"Looks like it's going to rain until tomorrow; you can stay in my room."</p><p>"Thanks, Tom."</p><p> </p><p>Tord closed the door and ran his hand through his hair. Tom wrapped his arms around Tord's waist and dragged him back to the bed.</p><p>Tord sat on the edge of the bed while Tom massaged his back. </p><p>"I don't know why I feel like a mess today; I'm sorry if I hurt you, Tom."</p><p>"It's alright; I know where you're coming from."</p><p>Tord turned around and saw Tom half-naked on the bed. His whole face flushed, Tom grabbed his hands and placed it on his waist.</p><p>"Let's continue where we left off?"</p><p>"Matt's next door-"</p><p>Tom leaned into Tord's ear and whispered.</p><p>"Then let him hear how good you are."</p><p>Tord quickly locked the door and barricaded it with his desk so that Dante couldn't crawl through the hole. He quickly ran back to Tom and pushed him to the bed.</p><p>Tord kissed the top of Tom's lips before slipping his tongue inside Tom's mouth. Their hands entwined as the kiss got deeper.</p><p>Tom laughed at the feeling of Tord's teeth lightly grazing at his collar bone. Tom scratched Tord's back as he eventually moved to his torso. Tord's hips bucked against Tom's entrance, enjoying the sounds that Tom made.</p><p>Tord then stopped and looked at Tom,</p><p>"I trust you with this; Do you?"</p><p>"Yes--just keep doing what you were doing; there's lube on my side of the bed."</p><p>Tord pulled out the small container and opened it.</p><p>"Put some in your hands and gently put two fingers inside of me; it's been a while."</p><p>Tord smiled softly before kissing Tom on the forehead; he then poured a generous amount on his hand and pushed two fingers inside Tom. Tom gasped and wrapped his legs around Tord's waist.</p><p>The bed creaked softly as Tom's soft moans filled the room. Tord's pace was slow; he held Tom's hips in his hands, trying his best not to bury his nails into his skin.</p><p>Loud music suddenly broke the silence. Tord slipped out of Tom and hastily put on his robe. He pushed his desk away and walked outside.</p><p>Matt was holding a bright red bass connected to an amp. Tord massaged his temple and unplugged the instrument.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you keep it down?! We are having sex right now."</p><p>"I know; that's why I'm messing it up."</p><p>"I can throw you out the window."</p><p>Matt showed both of his palms before retreating inside Tom's room. Tord finally went back inside his room and closed the door again.</p><p>"I guess he found my bass."</p><p>The two of them laugh it out before resuming to what they were doing. Tord slowly pushed himself inside Tom and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>Tord's soft groans and Tom's moans filled the room as the rain poured outside. </p><p>Seeing Tom's blissful expression as he bit onto his knuckles, while sweat coated their skin. He felt lucky to have Tom for himself, just at this moment, with no distractions. </p><p>Tom melted into the sheets, his back arching as his head filled with pleasure. Tord's chest heaved; he had to restrain himself, or he might end up hurting Tom. It felt wrong to be doing it with him, yet it felt so right.</p><p>Tord then looked back at Tom's euphoric expression; he then tried to push a bit deeper and saw Tom's face turn a bright red as he gripped the sheets tighter. Tord stopped.</p><p>"Are you alright? Should I pull out?"</p><p>"No--you're just big, give me a moment."</p><p>Tom let out a breathy moan as he massaged the bulge on his stomach; he then nodded slowly, signaling for Tord to move.</p><p>Tom suddenly wrapped his limbs around Tord, pulling him down to his level; something wet then hit Tord's stomach. Tom suddenly let go of Tord's body and fell back on the bed; Tord then finished on Tom's stomach and walked to the bathroom.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror; steam escaped through his ears as his whole body turned a bright red. It was odd, but he felt much closer to Tom after the deed.</p><p>He soaked a towel under warm water and cleaned up himself before cleaning Tom up as well. </p><p>Tom's eyes fluttered open, a small smile on his face as he reached for Tord.</p><p>"You were great; I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>Matt felt left out during dinner. Watching them act sappy together made jealousy bubble inside of him; he only must wait a bit more before he could see Tord's face in utter despair, and everything would go back to the way it was. </p><p>They were inseparable-- it irritated him. He wanted to pry Tom out of Tord's hands and bring him back to hell with him. </p><p>It was just sex; they just had sex, a human activity. </p><p>Matt stared out the window, watching the raindrops race to the edge.</p><p>"Hey, you left pretty early during dinner, is everything alright?"</p><p>Tom sat down beside Matt and stared out the window with him.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Matt lied through his teeth; his blood practically jumping out his veins, itching to shake Tom by the shoulders and tell him that he belongs to him. Matt balled his hands into a fist, but Tom gently squeezed it until it relaxed.</p><p>"Remember when I used to sneak on your window to bring you chocolate from the castle?"</p><p>"Lilith suspected that someone was bringing me food since I put on a bit of weight; it was so stupid back then."</p><p>Tom chuckled softly at the memory; Matt then placed his hand on top of Tom's. He then leaned his head on top of Tom's and sighed.</p><p>"I miss you a lot, Tom, I miss when it was just us versus the world."</p><p>"Matt-"</p><p>"I miss you to the point that I sometimes fuck your sisters just to at least remember you."</p><p>Matt enveloped Tom in an embrace. Tom pushed Matt away and stood up.</p><p>"Matt, I'm not stupid, I know you have feelings for me, but times have changed. We're over; call off the engagement, I don't care what Lilith says."</p><p>"But the demons need you as an heir to the throne."</p><p>"Matt, you said it yourself! I'm not going to be king! I don't have a lick of divinity in me. My existence was to be your wife! For once, let me make my own decision!"</p><p>Matt remained silent. Tom took a deep breath and glared at Matt.</p><p>"We're over; if you want to join us in playing the piano, you could."</p><p>Tom closed the door; tears fell down his face as an unexpected feeling of joy filled his chest. The weight on his back finally disappeared. </p><p>Tord excitedly caught Tom in his arms and moved to the side so that he could fit beside him. </p><p>Matt eventually joined them; he has his violin in his hands. Tom smiled brightly at him.</p><p>A melodic tune soon filled the room as everyone played their hearts out as the storm raged on outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pt. 1</p><p>Warning for Alcohol usage, light smut, and violence. </p><p>** Tord's already beginning his rebellious phase... uh oh.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tord moaned into the kiss while Tom sucked on his neck; his teeth lightly grazed the skin. Tord tangled his fingers with Tom's hair before gently pushing him away. The taste of blood filled Tom's mouth;  he quickly hopped off Tord and ran to the bathroom. </p><p>Tord looked at the mirror; his neck looked like a viper bit into it. He lightly knocked on the bathroom door, "Tom? What's going on? Is something wrong?" There was loud clamoring on the other side of the door. Tord fumbled with the doorknob before knocking even louder. </p><p>"I hear screaming, and I'm sure it's not sex."</p><p>Tord quickly tilted his head and saw Matt standing with Dante on a leash; Tord swatted Matt away but got ignored. He closed the curtains and sunk into the floor; Dante nudged his head against the door as well, helping Tord push it open.</p><p>Matt passed through the shadows of the shower curtain and saw Tom filing his teeth with a nail file. He dropped the file into the sink and quickly opened the tap.</p><p>"Are you filing down your fangs?"</p><p>"No-no, what makes you say that? Just give me a moment, okay? I need to see if it's still there." Matt nodded his head and hid behind the shower curtain. Tom squeezed his eyes and focused on his core. </p><p>His floppy ears returned, and the small crown of horns; the one Matt broke had turned into a nub. Though his body now looked more feminine with a small pair of subtle breasts. Almost like his mother's --how revolting.</p><p>Matt handed him a towel and let him sit inside the bathtub as well. Tom sat down in front of him and hugged his knees.</p><p>"I look like Lilith now, don't I? What would Tord even think of me now?"</p><p>Matt raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly before placing his hand on Tom's shoulder. </p><p>"You two are already dating, eh? I'm sure he'll still love you, and if you do need help in transitioning into a vampire, if that does happen, you can call me anytime." </p><p>Tom smiled softly and embraced Matt; Dante poked his head through the bathroom door and yipped happily. Matt clenched his fist, feeling his neck twist around; he reached for Tom's shoulder and held him down.</p><p>"All three of us, we need to talk in the living room; bring alcohol." Tom quickly nodded and peeled his hands off his shoulder; he ran out of the bathroom, leaving Matt alone inside the bathtub.</p><p>Tom grabbed a loose shirt from Tord's drawer and put it on. Dante spat out a bottle of wine; Tom wiped the mouth with the hem of his shirt and drank half of it. Tord's eyes widened and rushed to his side.</p><p>"What's wrong, Tom?</p><p>"Sorry for not finishing what I started; let's compensate with a drink? There's also a meeting with Matt in the living room." Tom finished the bottle; Tord held his body gently to avoid him from toppling to the ground. </p><p>"I'm not so sure about drinking first thing in the morning, and what would Matt even talk about?" Tord placed Tom on Dante's back and quickly got dressed, noticing that his last shirt had gone missing; he then looked at Tom before smiling softly and grabbing something from the floor. </p><p> </p><p>The clock ticked above them. Matt fiddled with his thumbs; as the wine bottles in the middle of the table started to sweat. Tord entered the kitchen-- holding four white bottles. Tom pulled his glasses down and chuckled softly. </p><p>"Here it is made from Heaven, I haven't tried one from Hell yet."</p><p>He sat down beside Tom and unconsciously placed a hand on his thigh. Matt glared at him before stepping on his foot.  </p><p>"Since I'm the most knowledgeable-- as a future king; every question you throw, I would answer it, and they're more honest when they're drunk." Matt opened the bottles with his fingers and mixed it in two cups.  Tom quickly took a sip and licked his lips; Tord eyed the concoction and looked at Matt.</p><p>"Do I have to?"</p><p>Matt tilted his head; Tom tilted Tord's head down and pinched his nose. Matt poured the concoction down Tord's throat. A buzz spread throughout his head; he melted into Tom's touch and smiled.</p><p>"It's not so bad, after all." </p><p>"Yes-yes, now you might be wondering why I called this meeting." Tord poured himself another glass before taking one good look at Matt; he finished it in one gulp and pointed his finger at Matt. </p><p>"Because you're a narcissist, who needs to feel a sense of importance to make up for something you lack-- a real personality and Tom." Matt's face paled; he poured himself a glass and massaged his temple. </p><p>"You're that kind of drunk... Do you have any questions about being a supernatural deity, technically?"</p><p>"I have one." Tord's forehead touched the table as he poured himself another glass. Tom tugged on Tord's hand and squeezed it.</p><p>"You should slow down on that; you're a light drinker, Tord."</p><p>Tord swatted Tom's hand off and pressed both of the bottles against his lips. Tom shook Tord lightly, pleading for him to stop. Matt pressed a bottle against his lips and shook his head. Tom grabbed a bottle and looked at the labeling. </p><p>"Did you make these, Matt? What did you put in these?"</p><p>Matt smirked; Tord suddenly slammed his fists against the table and pulled on Matt's hair.</p><p>"Here's a fucking question, why do you keep stealing Tom from me? Why are you still here!? Get it through your head! He chose me!" Matt clawed at Tord's wrists; their wings filled the room as they grasped each other's heads, trying to claw each other's eyes out.</p><p>"He's my fiancé! You're the one who stole him from me!"</p><p>"It's not stealing if he wants me bitch!" Tord slammed Matt's head against the floor. Tom broke an empty bottle catching both of their attention. </p><p>"Everyone sit down! Let's talk this out."</p><p>Tord wiped the blood from his nose as his vision started to clear again. Matt twisted his neck and let his other face rest for a while before sitting down on the table. Matt poured himself a drink and spoke through his aching teeth.</p><p>"Alright. Let's all make a statement, vent, or whatever; you're the man of the hour, Tom, speak your heart out."</p><p>Tom inhaled deeply and took a swig.</p><p>"I didn't choose you, Matt, Lilith did. I'm calling off the engagement, and if I want to be with Tord, then all of me belongs to him now. Everyone I ever slept with is in the past. I'm sorry that you're all getting harmed because of me. Especially you, Tord, I shouldn't have dragged you into this; you're doing too much."</p><p>Tord's expression softened; he reached for the underside of Tom's cheek and ran his knuckles. Tom sadly smiled and kissed Tord's fingertips. Matt choked on a sob as he bit his bottom lip; he dug his nails into his thighs as he watched Tom gently tend to Tord's bruises.</p><p>"Thank you, Tom, now it's your turn, Tord."</p><p>"I've been confused with myself, to be honest. After I've gotten this ring from Asmodeus-- there's been this noise in my head. There are times where I get hurt and bleed; I don't know what to say-- I'm not a man of words." Tord grumbled into his palms before passing out. Matt nodded and reached to ruffle Tord's hair; his fingers eventually brushed against a bump, causing him to flinch. </p><p>There was a sudden knock at the door; Tord lifted his body and swayed towards the door. He pulled the door open and leaned against the wall. A heavily accented voice echoes through the hallway; Tom's face paled as Matt asked him who it was. </p><p>"Brother, I've chosen to give you another chance to help you before it's too late-- are you drunk?"</p><p>Tord flipped Raphael off and slammed the door. He rushed to grab another bottle and took a quick swig. </p><p>"I have another fucking question; what is up with that doorway and calling supernatural deities towards it? Is there a huge fucking sign?"</p><p>"Tord, you should stop drinking; you've already drunk six full bottles." Tom squeezed his hand and tugged on him lightly. Tord placed the bottle down and ruffled Tom's hair before going back to the front door. Matt flashed Tom a worried look. </p><p> </p><p>Raphael slicked his hair back and knocked on the door again. Tord opened the door and closed it behind him. </p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"I want to help you get better, to heal you so you could get your head out of the clouds. I was doing what I had to; I don't want you to get hurt in the future." Raphael outstretched his arms; Tord crossed his arms and sat down on the porch-- he let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Raphael through his bangs. </p><p>"That's not the only reason and, I'm fully capable of taking care  of myself; say what you have to and leave."</p><p>"Your other brothers and your father; are coming over tonight for supper to meet your lover. We want to help you get back to the right path; do you even recall your mission?" Raphael tapped a finger against his chin; Tord groaned before opening the door to let him in. Raphael walked inside the living room and picked up a bottle from the ground. </p><p>Tom pushed Matt somewhere dark and made him sink to the floor; he then crawled up the ceiling and hid inside a vent as Raphael inspected the room. He covered his mouth as Dante walked inside the living room and laid down on the couch to nap. </p><p>Raphael eyed the black dog on the couch; his fingers lightly grazed against its head. Tord's eyebrows furrowed as he pushed Raphael away with a single blow; he picked Dante up and slumped him over his shoulder. </p><p>"Don't touch him; I don't want you to behead him like what you did with the last black dog that you saw."</p><p>"I see. You've decided to become a  dog dad with your Tom; speaking of Tom, where is he?"</p><p>Tord kissed Dante's forehead before placing him on the ground to roll around. Raphael sat down in front of Tord and sighed. </p><p>"I want to help you, Tord. I'm afraid of how you are going to turn out; you suddenly stopped calling-- angels are looking up to you. You're letting your feelings cloud your judgment." Raphael reached for Tord and pressed his head against his chest and, hugged him tight. </p><p>"I'm worried that he's becoming a bad influence on you; you're playing with a snake woman, so take the time to be a good influence on him instead." </p><p>Tom's lips turned into a small frown. Tord pushed Raphael away and massaged his temple.</p><p>"Tom's harmless; he doesn't have the heart to hurt anyone. I'm smart enough to know when I'm getting hurt, so you don't have to worry about it. What we have is genuine, and we can make it work." Sparks escaped from Tord's fingertips; Raphael sadly smiled at him and shook his head. </p><p>"My brother, Asmodeus, said the same thing years back... Angels of our caliber, we aren't made to feel love; we're messengers of it-- that's the ultimate sacrifice to live in Heaven and bask in our father's light."</p><p>"Then I don't want to go back." </p><p> </p><p>It went quiet; the sunlight peeked through the thick drapes. Tord's head hung on his shoulders; Raphael looked at his physical body, noticing the scars decorating it.</p><p>He decided to break the silence.</p><p>"You know when Angels get hurt because they expect the hurt, you anticipate feeling the pain; is that what you did when we first met? Is breaking your arm on purpose a plan to make me look bad in front of people? Are you convincing yourself akin to a human?"</p><p>"My head hurts; I don't understand why you're acting like this after killing your brother. You never even told me that Asmodeus was my Uncle." Tord stabbed his finger on Raphael's chest as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Raphael's head hung low.</p><p>"I was embarrassed for him, and I needed to protect Tobias from him. Did you think it was easy for me when I heard that I had to kill him!? I don't want to do that to you, Tord!"</p><p>"Whatever strokes your ego; my head hurts too much to care at the moment." Tord shook his head and left the living room. His heavy footsteps echoing through the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your patience and support; I might start adding titles to the chapters soon. Writing this has been difficult because of school and general physical health as well. I had to pour an extra serving of elbow grease and read about good and evil in religious texts all around the world (pray for my laptop space). There's a lot of hints scattered in previous chapters: Tord used to pray a lot in the previous chapters, but as he and Tom get closer it becomes less frequent, and him thinking based on emotion-- being moody; so glad that I can finally use that build-up because the following chapters are going to get worse and worse.</p><p>In the end, Tom's a teen and Tord's naive in love; they don't fully grasp it yet. The things they push away will soon come back to bite them in the ass. </p><p>Sorry for the ranting, I really do enjoy working on this book and I'm glad you enjoy reading it too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>